


new beginings-chicago

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-19
Updated: 1999-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Kowalski is due for a new partner, but can he forget Fraser?





	new beginings-chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

NEW BEGININGS-CHICAGO

**Author's disclaimer** : Although the story is  
mine, it is a work of fiction based on the character of Due South. All  
Characters portrayed here belong to Alliance. Please do not print/copy/download  
or send any part of this story to anyone else, other than for your personal  
enjoyment. Thank you.

**Author's Notes:** This is a tale that takes place after CotW, assuming that Fraser and Ray K. parted ways. Ray returns to Chicago and finds a surprising new partner to start anew with. There are references to many episodes-MotB/Dead Men Don't Throw Rice and a few minor mentions that aren't really enough to be spoilers. Rating is **R** , for sexual content, language and suggestion of slash relationship.   
Please contact me at 

Please let me know what you think.   
    
    
  


NEW BEGINNINGS-CHICAGO

By. Amethyst 

        Stanley Raymond Kowalski sat quietly in his darkened apartment, the haunting strings of the Celtic-inspired soundtrack of the hit movie Titanic drifted through the large speakers of his stereo and surrounded him in an almost ethereal quality. He was stretched out on his sofa, a hand over his eyes, as he let the music sooth his disgruntled spirit.   
         Ray Vecchio had returned and was retiring to marry and move away with Kowalski's ex-wife Stella. Fraser had been awarded a prestigious position back in the Yukon and had elected to stay there, while Ray returned to Chicago. Hewy and Dewey had a nightclub going and were no longer police officers. The only constant was Welsh, who was still Kowalski's Lieutenant and Francesca who still worked as a civilian aid. He had considered moving on to another district, but he just couldn't force himself to leave the good officers he had met at the 27th behind, especially Welsh.   
        It was weird without Fraser around, but Ray was still keeping his arrest record up and was surprised that he had at least learned a few things from the Mountie. Of course, his desk was still a mess and he had a backlog of cases he was avoiding, but that was just the way he worked. He did miss Fraser though, more than he thought he would, even with the Canadian writing to him on a regular basis. He said he might be down for Christmas, so that was something to look forward to. Ray had already managed to tick off two partners enough that they refused to work with him, even when Welsh ordered them to, and now Ray was awaiting assignment of a third partner.   
        It wasn't that he didn't want to work with the men assigned to him, because he had tried to be as forthcoming and cooperative as he could. However word had gotten out that Ray was no good without the Mountie and the two dickheads that had been assigned to him seemed to promote that theory. They never listened to Ray's theories, always questioning his ethics and procedures. At least Fraser let him do his own thing and it irked him that these snot-nosed rookies dared doubt his ability as a cop. He was a damned fine cop before he ever became Ray Vecchio and met Fraser, Fraser simply added style and together they were a team. He didn't have to prove himself to anyone and he could care less how aggravated Welsh got or how many partners he went through, he did his job and that was all that mattered.   
        A knock at his door surprised him and for a moment he just lay there, as though thinking it might have been someone looking for another apartment. He didn't socialize much and no one other than Fraser had ever come to his place, but then the knock sounded again and he rolled to his feet. He automatically retrieved his gun from the table beside him and padded to the door in his bare feet.   
        "Who is it?" he demanded, raising the gun to his cheek, just in case.   
        "Detective Kowaski?" came a soft feminine voice.   
        "Who wants to know?"   
        "Leftenant Welsh said I should come by and see you." The voice explained and Ray raised an eyebrow.   
        The only ones who had ever called Welsh Leftenant were Thatcher or Fraser. He pulled open the door a crack, hiding his pistol from view, and stared down at the petite woman that stood before him, dressed, unbelievably, in a red serge uniform. She was maybe 5'5" if that and her Tan Stetson covered most of her face, even as she looked up at him.   
        "Yer a Mountie." He said, either as a question or statement of fact he wasn't sure, and she nodded, the brim of her hat once again obscuring her face as she held out her small hand.   
        "Constable Alyana Fraser, Sir." Ray stared at her in shock.   
        "D..Did you say, Fraser?" he asked incredulously and when she nodded he suddenly wished she'd take off the damn hat so he could see her face. "Are you related in any way, shape or form, to Benton Fraser of the RCMP?" Again she nodded and once more her news rocked him.   
        "He is my cousin, apparently." She stated, then glanced back at the gentlemen that had opened his door from another apartment to peer out curiously. Ray pulled his door further open and reached for the woman's arm to pull her inside, before taking a parting shot at their audience.   
        "What'sa matter, never seen a Canadian before?" he asked then closed the door before the man could answer, then as an afterthought he glanced down at his guest. "You don't have any like wolves or bears or anything with you do you?"   
        "Bringing wildlife into the states without proper authorization would be in direct violation of the customs law, detective." She informed him politely and Ray shook his head quickly, as he usually did when something went over his head to fast.   
        "Er, yah, okay." He agreed and was relieved when etiquette finally encouraged the removal of her Stetson, now that she was inside a domesticated domain. Her long dark hair was coiled neatly into a regulation knot at the base of her neck, while still off the collar; much as he remembered seeing Maggie Mackenzie's fashioned; and familiar deep blue eyes sparkled up at him under long thick lashes. Her bone structure and porcelain skin rivaled the most beautiful models, except for the small adorable dimple in her chin, and everything about her was tiny. Ray felt his breath catch in his throat, damned but the Fraser family had some good genes.   
        "My father was Robert Fraser's half brother, but they hadn't spoken in many years and he had not even known that Robert had passed away." She explained smoothly. "He had seen an article of Benton, becoming the new Inspector in Inuvick and contacted him. Needless to say he was surprised to learn he had other family, even if it was just me and Dad, and suggested we meet; which we did precisely three months ago." The Fraser smiled. Ray suddenly realized he was standing there with his weapon still in his hand. He quickly placed it on the counter and dredged up his manners.   
        "Um..can I get you something to drink or eat?" He paused as he opened his refrigerator. "I think I have some of that twig ah..bark tea left over from when Fraser, um..the other Fraser...er..yer cousin Ben was here last."   
        "Thank you kindly." She replied with a small smile, "But I'm not much of a tea drinker I'm afraid, I've always preferred coffee."   
        Ray grinned and closed the door, moving to retrieve a small can of gourmet coffee-mocha chocolate flavored- from his cupboard and filled two cups with water from the sink. Someone had given the coffee to him in a gift basket last Christmas, he couldn't remember who, and he had never even opened it. He stuck the two cups inside the microwave and waited for the water to heat to the required temperature.   
        "So, um...how'd you end up here?" he asked curious.   
        "Oh, I simply asked for directions and had no trouble finding your apartment building." Ray dipped his head, yep, she was a Fraser. He released a slow, calming breath.   
        "No, no. I mean how did you come to be in Chicago?"   
        "This was where the plane from Canada brought me." She remarked bewildered and Ray rolled his eyes. Okay, let's try this again.   
        "Why'd Welsh send you here?" he inquired slowly, enunciating ever word so she would understand him clearly, as he often did when he was getting frustrated. She brightened.   
        "Ah." She nodded. "He said I should come and introduce myself since you weren't at the station when I arrived."   
        "Why were you at the station?"   
        "To see you of course," she returned. "And the others Benton told me all about, but especially you."   
        "Why especially me?" he asked as the microwave beeped and he removed the cups, almost burning his hands in the process as he let out a quiet yelp of pain. She was beside him instantly and holding his palm under the running faucet.   
        "Do you have any margarine or butter?" she asked concerned.   
        "It'll be fine." He assured, pulling his hand away and sucking on the now tender flesh for a moment, before reaching to turn off the water. He felt stupid and foolish and not in the mood to be pampered for his own dumb mistake.   
        "The butter will keep it from blistering." She encouraged but he shook his head and started to spoon the coffee into the cups.   
        "It's fine." He insisted,  in a tone that forbade argument. He stirred the mixtures then handed her a cup as he leaned against the countertop to drink his; it was surprisingly tasty. "Now, why did Fraser want you to see me, especially."   
        "You're his friend and partner," she reminded calmly. "He spoke very highly of you and suggested you might 'show me the ropes' as he put it." Ray was pleased that Fraser still talked about him, but something nagged him.   
        "What ropes am I supposed to show you?" he demanded cautiously.   
        "Police work of course." She stated. "I mean how it's done here in Chicago. Benton said it is very different from the work we do in Canada, much less..umm..I believe he said 'by the book.' I'm not quite sure what that means exactly, but I assume Chicago Police officers have a more..ah..creative view of the law in general." Ray grinned, he couldn't help it. Maybe he had rubbed off on Fraser more than he realized, and that tickled him to no end.   
        "Yah." He agreed. "You could say that. So, are you planin' on stayin' here in Chicago?" She nodded and sipped her coffee.   
        "I'm assuming Benton's  former position here." She stated. "I've always been interested in coming to the States and this was an opportunity I couldn't pass up, of course it helped to have Benton refer me, but I believe I achieved the position on my own merits." Ray nodded, he liked a woman who was sure of herself.   
        "So you're the..what..Liason for Canada now?"   
        "Quite so." She agreed. "I am to take over all of Inspector Fraser's former duties here in Chicago." Ray lowered his cup from his lips and gazed at her warily.   
        "Ah..exactly how many of his duties are you fillin' in for?"   
        "All of them." She replied calmly.   
        "Than that means yer..." he stared at her shocked.   
        "Your new partner, Detective Kowaski." She supplied smiling. "That is correct." Ray gripped the counter as the room swayed before him. Another Fraser as his partner? Another Mountie, another Canadian, another possible freak-and a woman at that for his partner? Alyana mistook his reaction and stepped forward extending her hands.   
        "Are you ill, Detective?" she assumed worried and he shook his head and stumbled away from her. This can't be happening to him. Welsh wouldn't do this, God wouldn't do this to him. It wasn't fair! He had just started getting his life back together, getting over the hole that Fraser's leaving had left inside of him and now he had a female look-alike wanting to take up where they had left off? He almost fell onto the couch and dropped his head in his hands as The Fraser rushed over to him. "Would you like me to call a doctor?"   
        "This can't be happening." He groaned as though he hadn't even heard her. "You gotta be kiddin'. I can't do this again, not again." She knelt beside him, concerned.   
        "Do what again, Detective?" she asked, obviously puzzled. "Didn't Leftenant Welsh tell you that I was assigned your partner? I have no real jurisdiction here of course, but you know how that works. He informed me he had called and told you I would be coming by." Ray shook his head, it had been his two days off and he had automatically neglected his messages. He remembered Welsh had called a couple of times, but thinking he wanted Kowalski to come into the station for some stupid paperwork deal he just hit the cutoff switch the moment the Lieutenant started talking.   
        He groaned again, as though in terrible pain and his fingers were gripping his already spiked hair so tight he looked like his hands would come away with half of the blond tresses.   
        "This isn't fair." He muttered. "This just isn't fair." The Fraser rose and stared down at him.   
        "You're upset." She observed quietly. "You didn't know I was coming." He shook his head and he thought he heard her release a regretful sigh. "I'm sorry Detective, I did not mean to shock you with the news. I..If you would prefer that I was not your partner I will understand. I mean it is difficult to replace a partner, especially one like Inspector Fraser, so I can understand your reluctance to..."   
        "Fraser?" Ray growled.   
        "Yes, Detective?"   
        "Just hush."   
        "Understood." She agreed quietly and Ray almost smiled. Just like old times, he thought. But this wasn't old times and this woman was not  Benton Fraser, despite her resemblance and last name and he was no longer a Mountie's partner.   
        It had taken him a long time to come to grips with that, even though he and Fraser stayed in contact, there was now a void that separated them because he had left and Ray had stayed. They were no longer two parts of one team, no longer good cop-bad cop and no longer true partners. Friends, yes, Ray liked to think they'd forever be friends because of what they shared, but they could no longer be partners and that hurt more than Ray had expected it would. He had come to rely on Fraser, both for getting him into and out of difficult situations. To be his sounding board when things got bad, to pick him up and dust him off when his confidence was in the toilet and tell him everything was going to be just fine. To laugh at his lame jokes, to share meals and confidences with, to annoy the hell out of to tease him to...   
        He glanced up at the quiet Mountie standing before him, her head bowed slightly, and her eyed lowered and her Stetson fidgeting between her fingers. He could tell she had not expected this type of reception from him, Fraser had probably told her what a sweet guy Ray could be, that he would probably be lonely as hell and eager for the chance to have another Mountie as his partner. Fraser probably, though unintentionally, made him sound like a charity case. He slowly stood and dropped a friendly hand on her shoulder.   
        "I'm sorry..." he paused. "What did you say your name was?"  She looked up at him.   
        "Constable Alyana Fraser of the Ro.."   
        "Yah, yah, I know that part." Dismissed Ray quickly. "Alyana, I'm sorry fer..well fer not...I just didn't expect..." he growled at his inability to communicate his thoughts as he stalked toward the kitchen. "I never thought I'd have another..." as though sensing his distress she chipped in.   
        "Mountie, Canadian, Fraser?" she offered helpfully.   
        "Yah, all of those, but especially not..."   
        "A woman?" Ray sighed with relief.   
        "Yah." Then quickly added. 'Not that I got anything against women cops it's just..I never been partnered with one."   
        "Well, then it seems we have something in common, Detective." She surmised. "I have never been partnered with an American flat foot cop with experimental hair, before either." Ray laughed.   
        "Fraser talks too much." He decided still chuckling as he held out his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you  Constable Alyana Fraser of the RCMP." She shook his hand and smiled. "But I'm afraid this ain't gonna work." Her smile froze.   
        "I..I don't understand." She stammered. "I thought..you just said..."   
        "It is nice to meet you." He insisted moving toward the door. "But I can't be yer partner, I'm sorry." He opened the door and steeled himself against the big-eyed Mountie stare she cast at him. Jeeze, and he thought it was bad when Fraser looked at him like that, on her it was twice as effective; made him feel twice as guilty. Finally she nodded and replaced her hat as she moved toward him.   
        "It was a pleasure to meet you, Detective." She offered politely, hiding her disappointment as effectively as any Fraser would. "Perhaps we can see each other again at some other time, to visit." Ray nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Goodbye then. Thank you kindly for your time, I apologize for intruding on your day off." She gave him a polite nod, then he watched her until she turned the corner, before he closed the door and proceeded to bang his head against it repeatedly.   
  

        Ray walked across the station house floor, dropped unceremoniously into his chair, formerly Vecchio's chair, and picked up the file closest to him. His stack of unsolved cases had grown in just the few days he'd been away and now threatened to overflow the small rack that held them. He desperately needed a cup of coffee, and he was pretty hungry as well, but he also needed to get to work on his caseload. He raised his hands in a scale fashion.   
        "Hmmm..coffee and food" he designated to his right hand. "Work." He glared at the left. "Eat...write.  Drink...review. Substance...paper cuts." He dropped his left hand in delight. "We have a winner ladies and germs." He threw the file pack onto the top of the stack and headed for the lunchroom, where he met up with Constable Fraser, who was hurrying  past him with a doughnut and cup of coffee. He reached over and caught her arm. "Hey."   
        "Oh, Hello detective Kowalski." She greeted warmly, balancing the two items in her tiny hands. "How are you?"   
        "I'm good." He assured. "What's the rush?"   
        "Oh, Detective Arnold has a very serious medical condition that requires he drink plenty of fluids and consume enormous amounts of sugar on a regular basis." She informed him. "I'm bringing this to him." Ray frowned, he wasn't aware of any condition of Arnold's, not to mention something as asinine as that one sounded.   
        "You..ah..like yer new partner, Fraser?" he asked her, tripping over her last name, he wasn't used to saying it to a woman, and not her larger, stronger, male cousin.   
        "Detective Arnold will take a bit getting used to, I think.' She admitted freely but without sarcasm or malice. "He has many...eccentricities that I must adjust to." Ray could just bet he did. He didn't like Arnold, he'd been one of the smart asses that had originally been partnered with Ray, who also walked around with a swaggering-I know-something you-don't know attitude that stuck in Kowalski's craw. Arrogance like his only got people hurt and that irritated Ray.   
        "What kinda eccentricities?" he inquired curiously, hiding his distaste for the man in question.   
        "Well," she thought for a moment. "He suffers from Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and can't do very much writing so I fill out his reports for him and he signs them." Ray gritted his teeth, knowing Arnold was both an avid bowler and golfer; Carpal Tunnel my ass, he thought. "And he is allergic to dust so I dust, vacuum and do his dishes for him and make sure his car is washed..." Ray stopped her.   
        "You're cleaning his apartment?" he demanded incredulously. Fraser nodded, unaware of the fury mounting in the detective beside her.   
        "And of course there is his Mother." She continued and Ray tried to temper his patience.   
        "What about his Mother?" he asked warily.   
        "Well, she is in a nursing home and all his money goes to her and his three sisters who are invalid. His is their only support so I need to make sure I have American currency when we go out, for food and fuel and the like, because as you know we're paid in Canadian funds and...." Ray growled and she stopped talking.    "Did I say something wrong?" He shook his head and  grabbed the coffee and doughnut from her with one hand, then taking her other hand and marching her over to Arnold's desk, where the well dressed, obnoxious youth was yucking it up with one of the other officers.   
        "Arnold." He challenged. "You an me gotta have us a little talk." Arnold barely glanced at Ray.   
        "Whadd'ya want Kowalski?' he demanded in a bored tone. "Can't you see I'm busy doin' real police work, unlike some others I know." Ray bit back the retort that rose to his lips, this wasn't about him, and it was about Alyana.   
        "Yah, let's talk about this 'real' police work yer doin' Arnold." He insisted loudly, to make sure everyone in the squadroom would take an interest in the conversation. "That's some real fine police work yer doin' making Fraser here pay for yer meals and gas, wash yer damned car and clean yer freakin' apartment." There were a few gasps and murmurs from the other officers, as Ray knew there would be, and Arnold's face turned red. "Ya got her turnin' down yer bed at night and tuckin' ya in with yer teddy bear too Arnold?" Snickers sounded around them.   
        "This ain't none of yer business, Kowalski." Hissed Arnold. "You had yer chance and you threw her away, so now she's my partner." Ray released Fraser's hand and stepped closer to the man, almost pressing his nose to Arnold's' in a serious violation of the other man's personal space. "Back off, Kowalski!"   
        "Sorry pal," he refused throwing his arms out aggressively "This is me,  Ray in-yer-face-Kowalski. I don't play by the rules, I'm a fly by the seat of my pants kinda guy and you, Arnold, are a sorry excuse fer a human being."   
         "I'm warning you, man." Arnold spat viciously but Ray was unimpressed, already too far-gone to care.   
        "Warning me?" he repeated maniacally.  "Warning me Ferret-face? That sounds like a threat." He turned to one of his fellow officers. "Doesn't that sound like a threat to you, Joe?" The big man next to him nodded solemnly, always one to enjoy the blond detective's theatrics. Ray turned back to Arnold who was turning purple with his own embarrassment and rage. "Yep, that sounds like a threat, y'know you can go to jail for that Arnold, that's pretty stupid. But y'know what's more stupid? Expecting anyone to believe a creep like you would be helpin' to support his lovin' mother and three sisters," Ray's eyes narrowed menacingly. "Considerin' yer an only child and yer mom lives in Florida ya freak!"  Arnold took a swing at him and Ray dodged, delivering a solid punch to the man's stomach that landed the detective in his own chair behind him. Ray threw the doughnut at him and poured the coffee into his lap, spilling most of the contents onto the younger man's crisp expensive suit. "Mustn't ferget yer midmornin' snack." Arnold leapt up from his chair with a growl and lunged for Kowalski, who moved toward the confrontation only too have both men held back by other officers.   
        "You son of a bitch!" screamed Arnold. "Yer nothin' without yer damned Mountie friend."   
        "Com'ahn." Ray taunted struggling to get released by his fellow officers. "Let's go. You an' me asshole. Let's go right here."   
        "Enough!" bellowed Welsh and all movement and voices stopped at  their commander's order. Welsh strode across the room toward them, taking in the entire situation. He glared at Kowaski. "What's going on here, Detective?"   
        "He's a psycho..." screamed Arnold only to  have Welsh silence him with a forbidding look.   
        "I was asking Detective Kowalski." He informed coolly. "You'll get yer turn, for now shaddup." Arnold closed his mouth and shook off the other officers stubbornly. Welsh fixed his gaze on Ray again.       "Well?" He could tell the hyper detective was working hard at getting himself under control again.   
        "He's been using Aly...Fraser here as a freakin' maid service and ATM machine, Sir." He finally muttered, his anger not entirely spent, but he would never dare show it before Welsh, he respected the Lieutenant to much, besides the older man could probably kick his ass if he got too far out of line.   
        "He's lying!" denied Arnold hotly and Welsh once again glanced his way effectively silencing him. His attention turned to the Canadian  standing almost reluctantly beside Ray.   
        "Is this true, Constable?' he asked her and watched her eyes flick first to Arnold then to Kowaski, who was watching her intently.   
        "I...I'm not sure I understand the question, Sir." She managed. She didn't want to get Kowalski in trouble, but at the same time she felt a duty to remain loyal to Arnold, even though she disliked him, he was her partner.   
        "Do you feel Detective Arnold is making unreasonable and inappropriate requests of your person in regards to your being his partner, Constable." Elaborated Welsh calmly. Again she glanced at the two detectives, but before she could answer, Ray spoke up.   
        "He's tellin' her crap like he got Carpal tunnel so she would finish his paperwork." He supplied. "And that all his money goes to supportin his family, of which he has none, other than a retired mother in Florida." Welsh stared at Fraser again.   
        "Is that true?" he asked her, although he already suspected it was from the color Arnold's face was now turning.   
        "Yes Sir." She admitted quietly.   
        "He makes her get him food and coffee' claiming he has some ailment that says he gotta eat and drink certain things at certain times." Continued Ray with a sneer in Arnold's direction, watching the other man squirm under his gaze. Welsh approached him, his large arms folded impressively across his broad chest.   
        "I've heard of that kind of condition." Admitted Welsh to everyone's surprise. "As a matter of fact, I have one just like it-it's called Diabetes ." There was shock on many of the officer's faces, except Ray's and a select few, that had known Welsh longer than most of the others there. Welsh towered over Arnold.     "However, it doesn't affect my everyday coordination and I can manage to get my own coffee and snacks." His eyes narrowed and Ray smirked at the sudden nervous bobbing of Arnold's  Adam's apple. "Are you saying your condition impedes these abilities for you, Detective? Because if they do you shouldn't be working here as a street detective and if they don't..." He paused a long moment for effect. "You son, are in a heap of trouble."   
        Ray hid his chuckle behind his hand as Arnold grappled for an explanation that would most likely only make things worse for him, but suddenly Welsh's attention was redirected and the blond was no longer laughing.   
        "As for you, Kowaski," he began. "You know I don't stand for my officer's brawling..."   
         "But sir..." protested Ray, knowing what was coming, only to be silenced as Welsh raised one meaty palm toward him.   
        "We'll discuss it later." He informed firmly. "Right now I want everyone to get back to work." Automatically, like Moses parting the Red Sea, people began to quickly disperse in every direction as Ray caught up to Welsh who had been striding back to his office.   
        "Sir, wh...what about Alya...um...Fraser?" he asked him in a hushed voice. Welsh glanced over at the Mountie who was quickly wiping up the mess the coffee had made on Arnold's desk, while Arnold griped angrily at her.   
        "What about her, Detective?" returned Welsh innocently. Ray shot him a frustrated glare, then quickly lowered his eyes, sensing another reprimand was in store for him.   
        "You can't let her stay with Arnold, Sir." He insisted quietly.   
        "She is a Canadian Liaison for the department, detective." Informed Welsh pointedly. "She has to be assigned to someone and Arnold needs a partner." He gazed at Ray intently. "Unless you can recommend another partner for her." Ray ran his hand through his hair and glanced over at the Canadian woman, standing out among her American peers in her bright colored serge; so much like....He shook his head. He wasn't going to go there, he could not go there. He had sensed Welsh's disapproval when Ray had come to the station the day after meeting The Fraser and told the Lieutenant he wouldn't accept her as his partner.       Since it was basically a voluntary basis, for the sake of public relations between their two countries, Welsh couldn't order him to partner with Constable Fraser but he made no effort to discuss his disappointment in the detective's choice. Ray stepped back from Welsh and shook his head.   
        "No, Sir." He denied. "I can't recommend anyone else for her." Welsh nodded and headed back toward his office.   
        "Then get back to work, Detective." He ordered and left Ray standing there staring at his retreating back.   
        Ray glanced back at the Mountie and found her watching him, a sad look touched her incredible blue eyes just briefly, before being replaced by the soft, passive calm that was part of being a Fraser. He suspected she had hearing much like her cousin, in which case he was sure she had heard him refuse to work with her for the second time and his gut twisted mercilessly. He didn't want to hurt her, he just couldn't work with her.   
  

        Ray pulled up to the Canadian Consulate the following day and stepped out of his GTO. He was only mildly surprised to find Alyana posted at guard duty, her blank stare as rigid as her Cousin's had been, must be the eyes, thought Ray as he glanced at his watch and waited for the hour to strike. At exactly twelve, the city clock chimed and Alyana stepped down toward him.   
        "Good afternoon, Detective Kowalski." She greeted politely choosing not to comment on the wince that briefly passed over his handsome features.   
        "Call me Ray." He requested with his best smile and she returned his approach with a small smile of her own.   
        "If you wish." She agreed. "Then you must call me Alyana." Ray nodded, it was how he already referred to her, still too difficult to call her by her last name.   
        "Yah, sure." He returned. "Listen,  I was in the area and I thought maybe we could grab a bite to eat. Ya hungry?" That was a lie, he had driven here purposely from the station to speak with her, he had to explain why he didn't want her as his partner."   
        "Thank you kindly, Ray." She accepted as he held the car door open for her and she slid inside. "That would be nice." He nodded, decision made and hurried to his side of the car before she could change her mind. Not that she would, he was sure, she as too polite for that, like someone else he knew.  He shook the thoughts from his head and smiled at her as he started the engine.   
        "Where would you like to go?" he asked her, noticing how she neatly placed her Stetson on the dashboard in front of her, just like Fraser used to. His fingers gripped the wheel tightly. Damn why did he have to be so hung up on that damned Mountie? And why did Alyana have to be so much like Benton Fraser.?   
        "I'm still quite new to the city, Ray." She informed him calmly. "So I'll leave it to your discretion." Ray nodded and a few minutes later they were pulling into one of his and Fraser's old haunts. Jeeze, he couldn't even get away from the guy to eat! Fraser was everywhere for Ray. The places they ate, slept, solved crimes, cried together and fought with each other, were all ingrained into Ray's memory and most importantly his heart.   
        Part of him wished he had decided to stay with Fraser and go in search of the missing hand of Franklin, but Ray simply couldn't handle the isolation and cold like Fraser could. So they returned to Chicago just a couple of months later, Fraser got his things in order, saw Ray Vecchio and his bride Stella off to their new destination and said goodbye to Kowalski, promising to visit often and stay in touch.   
But that had been six long months ago when he had said goodbye to Fraser at O'Hare airport and wished him luck in his new life. Six long months that Ray struggled to come to grips with no longer having to be Ray Vecchio, but Stanley Ray Kowalski, whoever that might be. He forced himself to return to work with so many new faces and only a bare handful of people that he was well aquatinted with from his previous undercover assignment.   
        He had to come to grips with the fact that his ex-wife Stella gave up her career to marry a fashion pig like Vecchio; who overall wasn't a bad guy but Ray still resented him, the same Stella who chose her own career over him, her childhood sweetheart.  But mostly the loss of Fraser, his friend, his partner, and most of all the one thing that kept him sane in the chaos that surrounded him. He would never have believed he would ever experience such an festering wound, as what Stella bestowed on him upon their divorce, but it was nothing to the ache that now filled him.   
        If anyone could see inside his soul they would probably think he was morning the loss of a great love, and in a way he was. He never felt anything sexual toward Fraser, although he sweated over that idea a few times as well, attempting to analysis his feelings, but he truly did feel as though he had lost the greatest love of his life. Fraser was a person to be loved, he exuded the warmth and genuine honesty that caused everyone to love him, including Ray, but more importantly Fraser loved Ray and he had showed the detective this in many ways, though Ray hadn't realized it at the time.   
        Ray had never really felt loved, not even by Stella, because for years he felt guilty that she saw him as something he wasn't-a hero. That one incident in a bank so many years ago had cost him so much in his relationship with the woman he loved so dearly, because he couldn't trust her feelings for him. Perhaps, that added to their break up, he had stopped trying to analyze what caused the divorce long ago. But Fraser loved him, really loved him and Ray was finally getting comfortable with that, with their relationship, when Muldoon showed up and it all went down hill from there. Ray had lost everything he held dear, the one person he cared deeply about, and just as he was finally getting over that gut wrenching sorrow, Alyana showed up, acting and looking so much like his lost partner that he wasn't prepared to handle it. It would be so easy to just accept her, to get a part of his Fraser back, but that wouldn't be fair to either of them and he wasn't willing to risk his feelings, not again; never again.   
        They entered the restaurant and the proprietor smiled at Ray, recognizing him instantly as a regular.   
        "You haven't been here in a dog's age, Ray." The older man grinned encouragingly, placing an exaggerated hand on Ray's arm "Where you been hiding?" Ray shrugged, this was a bad idea, and he hadn't been here since Fraser left. The gay man didn't bother Ray, he and Fraser had become good friends with him, and of course he liked that Paul would flirt equally with both men when they came in, unlike most who fawned simply over Fraser. Although Ray always made a point to show he was one hundred percent heterosexual straight, which of course amused Paul to no end.   
        "Um, hey Paul." He muttered a greeting self-consciously. "Been busy y'know?' The man nodded emphatically, and grabbed up some menus then indicate they follow him through the other diners toward the window area.   
        "Where is Fraser?" Paul continued, obviously not picking up on Ray's mood. "And who is this lovely lady? Another Mountie?" Alyana nodded and extended her hand as they stopped beside a  secluded booth.   
        "Constable Alyana Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police." She introduced politely, liking the talkative man instantly and Paul shook her hand warmly.   
        "So good to meet you." He returned smiling. "Another Fraser, hmmm? How wonderful and how lucky that Ray has two of you."   
        "Umm, yah, real lucky that's me.." Replied Ray, wanting nothing more than to shut the man up and get the hell out of there. Instead he pointed to another table a short ways over. "How about over there, Paul?" Their host frowned.   
        "But this is your booth." He protested. "You and Fraser always sit here." Ray turned on him, his eyes blazing.   
        "Yah, well Fraser ain't here," he snapped angrily.  "At least not that Fraser so can we sit over there or what?" The man's glance darted around nervously at the other patrons who were now staring from the detective's outburst.   
        "O..Of course, Ray." He assured quickly, hurrying over to the other table and setting their menus down. "I..I'll leave you a moment to decide." He hurried off as though he thought Ray might chase after him an shot hot him down and Ray immediately regretted his actions. He settled across from Alyana and ran his fingers through his hair.   
         "Is anything the matter, Ray?" she asked him quietly only too have him shake his head at her, though he couldn't meet her eyes.   
         "Nah." He denied. "I just suck, that's all." She peered at him questionably.   
         "What do you suck, Ray?" she asked confused and Ray felt the grin pull at his lips.   
         "No, no." he amended quickly, boy that was a loaded question! "I..I mean I'm a jerk sometimes. I'm an asshole, a looser a chump." She stared at him bewildered.   
         "Why would you say such things, Ray?" she inquired curiously. "You are none of those things and that is an awfully negative attitude to take, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Ray watched her quietly as that old familiar headache right between his eyes started, and he almost smiled..   
         "Never mind, Fraser." He murmured, unconsciously using the same tone he often did with his old partner, and she smiled then turned her attention to her menu.   
         "As you wish." She agreed as Paul approached them once more, rather nervously Ray noted. Being the owner, the older man only waited personally on whom he considered special patrons; he'd always serviced Ray and Fraser himself.   
         "Have you decided?" he asked anxiously. "Would you like some more time?" Ray awarded him with one of his special smiles.   
         "Paul, I'm sorry for bittin' yer head off." He offered and the man relaxed immediately under his gaze. "Frase went back home to Canada."  Paul brightened.   
         "I forgive you." He exclaimed dramatically. "You're just too cute to stay mad at!" Ray was unprepared as the man reached down to give a quick affectionate hug, only to have the blond push him away just as quickly. Paul laughed, used to the reaction as Ray indicated Alyana. "This is Fraser's cousin Alyana Fraser." Paul smiled again..   
         "It is so wonderful to meet you." He told her again. "Fraser was such a sweet man, he and Ray..." he glanced at the detective and saw his face darkening again, so decided to shut up. "Um..what would you both like?" Ray took their menus and handed them to Paul, then smiled at Alyana.   
         "Trust me?" he asked and she nodded without hesitation.   
        "Implicitly." She replied easily and he was only mildly surprised, she was a Fraser after all.   
         "The usual Paul." He told the owner, then again to Alyana. "Mineral water?" She nodded pleased. "And a coke fer me, Paul." The man nodded happily and walked off.   
         "Did you and Cousin Ben come here often?" Alyana asked once they were alone, she had set her Stetson on the seat beside her and was smoothing back her impeccably neat coil.   
        "Yah, a few times." Muttered Ray and Alyana found herself watching him intently. The man was an enigma, she discovered, his moods swung like a confused pendulum, how intriguing, but then her cousin had warned her of the detective's flair for emotional outburst. She had been thrown by his passionate defense of her regarding Detective Arnold, but quite disappointed when he did not offer to be partnered with her. Her Cousin Ben had been so sure that Ray would want to partner with her, that was why she had taken the assignment-to meet the man she had heard so much about, to experience Chicago police work like Benton had. He had told her it was a worthwhile endeavor and had changed his life dramatically. He had learned so much, and since Alyana had only been a Mountie for four years, he felt she could benefit from the same experiences he had.   
          Alyana also knew Fraser worried about his old partner, perhaps more than he would ever admit to and now she could see why. Kowalski it seemed had decided he was going to stay a loner and that apparently had scared her cousin Ben, the idea that his friend would no longer open up to anyone. Well, she could be stubborn too and she'd find a way to make the detective her friend, no matter what. She liked him so much already that she couldn't wait to get to know him better. The fact that she had seen the hidden smile on his lips when their host teased him with the dramatic embrace, despite Ray's attempts to pretend it bothered him, only made her like him that much more.   
         "So, how do you like Chicago, so far?" Ray asked her as their pineapple and ham pizza and drinks arrived. Alyana accepted a slice, which he generously served her, then smiled at him. Ray noticed she smiled a lot more easily than Fraser ever did, he liked that.   
         "It's very different from home," she admitted. "But I am quite intrigued by it. The people at the Consulate are  very accommodating and I feel a great respect for Leftenant Welsh, he has been very accepting of my position at his station." Ray shrugged and swallowed the bite of pizza he had in his mouth.   
         "Yah, well, he's used to it." He informed quietly. "You stayin' at the Consulate?" She nodded.   
         "Yes, how did you know?" she asked.   
         "Figures." Ray shook his head.   
         "Inspector Fraser had arranged for them to give me one of the upstairs apartments, rather than rent one in the city, and they just take out so much from my wages for my room and board." Ray nodded, that was better than a cot in her office, which was all Fraser had. "It's quite sufficient for my needs, as I don't take up much room." Ray grinned. No, he doubted she did take up very much room at all. Finally he decided he need to tell her why he brought her here.   
         "Listen, I...umm...I wanted to explain to you about yesterday." He managed, taking an interest in his pizza, why was he such a coward about this stuff?   
         "Thank you kindly for helping with Detective Arnold." She offered quickly. "I suppose I am a bit naive sometimes and I had not realized he was...well telling me falsehoods."   
         "Taking advantage of you, ya mean?" supplied Ray grimly and she nodded.   
         "Yes." She agreed. "Well, he's doing much better now, I suspect the Leftenant and yourself put the fear of God in him." Ray grinned.   
         "So, you...ah, like working with him?"   
         "He is my official partner." She pressed. "It would be inappropriate to discuss my feelings toward him in anything other than an official capacity." Ray smirked.   
         "Yep, yer a Fraser." He muttered and she blinked at him.   
         "Pardon?"   
         "Nothin'." He dismissed. "I...look I just didn't want you to think..." He paused again. "I know ya probably got ears like yer cousin and probably heard me and Welsh talkin after and..." She was watching him quietly with those big blue eyes and he found himself unable too meet her gaze.  "Umm...what I'm tryin' ta say is it isn't that I don't like ya or anything, I just don't want another partner." He finally raised his eyes to hers. "It's me, not you, understand? It's me that the problem's with, not you." Alyana watched him for a moment longer, then finally nodded.   
         "I think I understand, Ray." She replied solemnly. He nodded relieved the discussion was over. He had said what he meant to say, and for once it hadn't come out sounding stupid. "May I ask you a question, Ray?"   
         "Shoot." He offered and she raised an eyebrow.   
         "I'm afraid I'm not permitted to garner a weapon, Ray." She explained. "There are many legalities that..."   
         "I meant ask yer question." He amended with a sigh and noticed the pink that tinged her cheeks. How adorably Fraser.   
         "Oh, ah..well I was just wondering." She paused, now she was not meeting his eyes. "What you said about not wanting another partner, does that pertain to friends as well?" Ray's eyebrows rose.   
        "Whadd'ya mean?" he demanded.   
         "Well, Cousin Ben...that is Inspector Fraser thought we might be..." Ray couldn't believe she was so nervous  "...well, become friends-you and I. He did say you might show me the ropes." Ray looked down at his food. Become friends with her? Hell, he could do that easily, she was very likable, but he couldn't risk his heart again. She'd hang around awhile, then leave him, just like Fraser did. But, she was also all alone in a strange city and it sounded like Fraser was depending on him to keep and eye on his female cousin.   
         "I'll think about it." Was all he could offer her at this point, but it seemed to be enough for she immediately brightened and proceeded to eat.   
         "Thank you kindly, Ray." She replied taking a bite of pizza. "Mmm, this is very good." Ray grinned and selected another slice for himself.   
  

            Ray pulled the GTO to a screeching halt outside the bank and jumped from the vehicle to hurry over to the other officers already on the scene. He had heard the call come over the radio and realized Arnold and The Fraser, funny how he had started to refer to her like that in his mind, he did that with The Stella too, were involved in a hostage situation. He asked Welsh for the low down and grimaced at what he was told. Arnold had stopped at the bank to make a deposit, he and The Fraser were apparently taken by surprise when three men in masks entered the building and demanded everyone get on the floor while they ordered the tellers to give them whatever money they had. Arnold had apparently been able to slip out a back exit and call for back up, and he was now standing over with some of the other men, but Alyana Fraser was still inside. Ray stormed over to the detective, grabbed him by the collar and threw him atop the hood of a car.   
         "You left her inside?" he screamed at him furiously as one of the other cops attempted to pull the blond off the already shaking detective. "How could you do that? You don't abandon yer partner, you got that? You never abandon yer partner!" Welsh was the one that finally managed to pull Ray away, as Arnold stumbled upright and straightened his tailor made clothes.   
         "I had to get help." He defended. "Besides, she'd already told them she was a cop, how stupid is that?" Ray could imagine one of the perps inquiring about the red serge, like so many others had before and being the honest lot they were, he had no doubt The Fraser told him who she worked for.  Had possibly even tried to talk the thieves into giving up, giving Arnold the opening to escape like a rat deserting a sinking ship.   
         "You don't leave yer partner!" Ray repeated viciously, waging his finger at him because Welsh was between them. He turned away and headed toward the bank.   
         "Kowalski!" warned Welsh. "Get back here!"   
         "I ain't leavin' her in there alone, Sir." Ray called back defiantly grabbed hold of the fire escape ladder attached to the side of the building and pulled himself upward. Besides, Fraser'd kill him if his cousin got killed her first month in the city. He was only mildly surprised  when he sensed someone on the ladder just below him, and when he glanced down at the officer below him his grin widened.   
         "What are we waiting for?" demanded the woman smiling up at him, looking sharp in her blue police uniform.   
         "Good to see ya, Elaine." He offered then continued to climb. "Let's go." They climbed to the roof, scurried across and broke the lock on the door that led into the building.  They ran down the seven flights, until they were on the floor directly above the main lobby of the bank. The other people that worked in the building had already been evacuated via the fire escape, they had just climbed, and he suspected one of the robbers had barred the roof door.   
         "There's only one way down from here," Elaine told him quietly. "The stairs or the elevator and they've shut the elevator off and I'm sure they'll be watching the stairs." Ray nodded, he had assumed the same, but then his eye caught the ventilation duct above them. Elaine looked up at the vent as well and nodded in understanding. They found a chair and managed to get the grate off, it was fairly large and both of them would probably be able to crawl through it. He gave her a boost up inside the vent, then removed his gun from its holster and tossed it up toward her, before hoisting himself up as well. There wasn't much room to maneuver, which was why he wanted his gun handy. Elaine handed him back his gun, then he followed her as she slid forward almost on her stomach.   
         Neither spoke, using hand signals to convey their directions, concerned that their voices would carry and alert the robbers to their location. They were getting closer, he could hear some women pleading to be let go and some thug yelling at her to shut up. They were nervous, that was not always a good thing, but then Ray would be nervous too if there was half a police force outside waiting for him. He caught Elaine's ankle, indicating she try to move sideways enough that he could squeeze past her to see through the grate ahead of them. It was a tight fit, but he managed to move forward enough so that both of them were peering out into the lobby. They were in a back office and there was a Perp by the door and he could see The Fraser and a few other hostages sitting to the side.   
         "You smell good." Ray whispered to Elaine teasing and she smiled.   
         "Now you notice." She returned in a hushed voice. He quietly pushed at the grate, careful to keep it twined about his fingers so it wouldn't drop to the floor and reveal them. The guard at the door began to turn their way and suddenly Ray saw The Fraser rise and try to capture the guard's attention, and he knew he had somehow seen them, or perhaps heard their whispering.   
         "Excuse me, Sir." She inquired politely. The man turned and aimed his gun at her warily.  "I was wondering if it might be possible adjourn to the ladies room." When the man refused her she continued.        "Well, you see that is a problem because, although it is quite possible to hold one's bodily fluids for long periods of time, we have already been here for 3.4 hours and I have not had the chance to attend the washroom since six O'clock this morning. That being the case I would suggest that you grant my request as I'm afraid I would end up making an awful mess on the floor and unfortunately all over my uniform if I were not able to..."   
         "Go for Christ's sake!" the man demanded moving to grab her arm and shove her out of view. Ray grinned and carefully tossed the grate over to the sofa a few feet away, watching it land soundlessly against the cushion as Elaine squeezed back behind him so he could crawl out. He dropped lightly to the floor, holstered his gun briefly, and then reached up for Elaine, after checking to see if the guard had returned. She slid out and he caught her around the shoulder's then waist, as she slid down his body to her feet. They quickly moved to a shadowed area where they wouldn't be seen, each with their weapons ready, as the guard returned and The Fraser remained standing in her former position. Ray crept up behind the man and put the muzzle of his gun to the back of the masked man's neck. The robber stiffened at the cold metal that touched him and turned his head to shot, but Ray shook his head and clamped a hand over his mouth, pulling him inside.   
        "No, no." he whispered, pulling the man's mask off and effectively gagging him with it, while Elaine handcuffed him. "Play nice and let's not tell the others." The man glared at him, but he was no longer a concern, for Elaine had her gun trained on him and he wouldn't risk getting shot. Ray glanced cautiously around the edge of the door and met Alyana's eyes. Immediately he felt the connection and she nodded, seeming to read his mind like Fraser had always done.   
         "Excuse me." She held up a polite hand to one of the other men that Ray couldn't see. "But I believe your associate has been abducted." She pointed to the room where Ray and Elaine were hiding and the two men rushed over, ready to fire on anything that moved. As the second one moved past her, The Fraser reached out her leg and tripped him, then delivered a smashing blow to the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.   
         The leader turned back to her, obviously surprised that she had disabled his team mate, more surprised that she had not picked up the semi-automatic that had fallen next to the man, but instead kicked it across the floor out of harms way. She read the question in his eyes.   
          "I'm afraid I am not permitted to carry a weapon outside of Canada." She informed him calmly, just as cold metal touched his neck and Ray stood behind him grinning,   
         "But I am." He insisted, pushing the barrel of his gun further into the man's flesh for emphasis. "Now be a good scumbag and drop the gun." The metal echoed loudly as it hit the floor and the man put his hands up. "Ah, you've done this before, haven't you." Remarked Ray, patting him down, then ordering him to his knees and cuffing his hands behind him as the people in the back cheered with relief and one of the tellers ran to open the doors for the police outside. Ray continued to read the man his rights. "You have the right to be silent, so shut up or I'll kick ya in the head. Ya got the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one we'll find the worst possible screw-up to represent ya. Ya have the right to be a moron, opps, sorry been there done that haven't ya?" He pulled the man to his feet and tossed him toward one of the approaching officers, as Elaine led her own captive out, after a quick smile for Kowalski.   
         "That was very impressive, Ray." Commented Alyana, with a nod.   
         "So was that." Returned the detective, indicating the prone body of the third robber, being carted off by police. Alyana smiled.   
         "We make a good team." She observed calmly and Ray stared at her intently.   
         "Yah." He agreed as Arnold and Welsh approached them.   
         "Although I wasn't aware your Miranda rights were so very dif..." she was cut off by the Lieutenant.   
         "Are you alright, Constable?" Welsh asked and she nodded.   
         "Quite well, thank you, Sir." She returned.   
         "That was stupid, Kowalski." Hissed Arnold, not bothering to inquire about his partner's health. "That was totally against procedure. You could've gotten somebody killed." Ray stepped up to him, his eyes narrowing as his hand went for the now holstered weapon.   
         "There's still time." He warned and he watched the younger detective back off nervously. Welsh slapped Ray on the back.   
         "I don't agree with your tactics, detective." He told him firmly. "But you did good."   
         "Hey!" exclaimed Elaine coming up to them with a smile. "He can't hog all the glory!" Welsh and Ray laughed.   
         "Of course you were something else as well." Welsh told her as Ray grabbed her hand and pulling her into his arms and gave her a quick waltz around.   
         "You were fantastic!" he declared dramatically. "You can share a vent shaft with me any day, Elaine." Elaine blushed, giggled and pushed him away at the same time.   
         "You haven't changed." She remarked amused.   
         "Was I supposed to?" he asked her innocently and she shook her head.   
         "No, never." She confirmed and received one of his heart-breaker smiles as a reward. He quickly introduced her to Alyana, explaining how the Canadian was taking Fraser's place at the Consulate and her relation to his old partner, as she shook the Mounties hand.   
         "It's a pleasure to meet you, Elaine." Offered Alyana.  "Benton has told me a lot about you, he said you were irreplaceable in the solving of many or their cases." Elaine smiled delighted.   
         "He said that?" she returned surprised. "That is so sweet. Of course I did do most of the grunt work for them. Fraser was always very gracious of course, but Vecchio was a pain in the ass." She indicated Ray. "He's a charmer, though, always appreciated my efforts." Ray grinned and kissed her hand.   
         "Always." He assured her. "Until you left me at the mercy of that chatterbox Francesca!" Elaine laughed.   
         "Now, Ray." She scolded. "She got better after awhile, you just had to be patient with her." She grinned wickedly. "Besides you were just ticked because you liked her and had to pretend to be juts her brother." Ray's eyes darted away noncommittal, but a slow grin spread across his face.   
         "It was just mean." He told her gruffly and she laughed again.   
         "Francesca." Repeated Alyana. "Is that the pretty woman that sits at the desk just down from yours, Ray?" Kowalski nodded.   
         "Yah, she's Vecchio's sister and she isn't to bad, really." He replied. "Still talks to much though." Elaine nudged him.   
         "At least you don't have to pretend to be her sister anymore, Ray." She reminded. "You could ask her out now." Ray grunted.   
         "I had a better chance when I was pretendin' ta be Vecchio." He replied grimly and Elaine chuckled.   "Besides, I got to know her too well, it won't work now."   
         "Oh, so you only go out with women you don't actually have to get to know?" she teased and he nodded.   
         "Of course, keep it simple." She shook her head at him, knowing he wasn't the type to do any such thing, his heart was too big for one night stands. Ray glanced at Ayna with a grin.   
         "Besides, she had a thing for your cousin big time." Alyana nodded.   
         "Ah yes." She returned. "I believe he mentioned that." Ray smirked as Arnold, seemingly perturbed by the camaraderie that the others shared finally spoke to Alyana.   
         "Let's go, Fraser." He demanded. "We've got paperwork to fill out." Alyana nodded, noticing the frown that now creased Ray's brow.   
         "Of course, Detective." She agreed. "It was nice to meet you, Elaine. Good bye, Ray, thank you kindly for your assistance." She walked off with Arnold and Welsh as Elaine peered up at Kowalski, whose expression was noting short of venomous.   
         "What's the deal, Ray?" she asked him as they too headed out of the bank.   
         "What deal?" he avoided pulling his shades out and placing them over his eyes to dull the bright sunlight surround them. "There's no deal."   
         "Why," began Elaine deliberately. "If she's taking Fraser's old position, is she partnered with that jerk?"   
         "As opposed to some other jerk, you mean?" he teased her and she swatted his arm.   
         "Why isn't she your partner, Ray?" she pressed. "I would have thought you would have been the better choice, having worked with Fraser and..." Ray cut her off.   
         "Yah, well I ain't the better choice and she's not Fraser." He stated coldly. "I prefer to go solo nowadays, no partner being my conscience and tellin' me how not to do things and no one gettin' me to risk my neck for stupid Good Samaritan causes." Elaine's gaze pierced him and he had to look away.   
         "I was wrong." She murmured. "You have changed, Ray." Ray shrugged, trying not to show how much her disappointment in him hurt. She turned away and he caught her arm.   
         "Hey, can we..." he paused. "Can we maybe get together sometimes, Elaine? Y'know go out to eat, talk and stuff." Elaine offered him a small smile, then reached for him and pulled him into a bear hug, which he returned after only a moment's hesitation.   
         "I'd like that, Ray." She admitted. "Call me." He smirked as they ended the embrace.   
         "Sure ya don't gotta wash yer hair or have your cat's follicles trimmed?" he teased, remembering the many times she turned him down when he was posing as Ray Vecchio and still new on the job.   
         "Call me and find out." she dared and waved as she walked off. He smiled after her, then headed for his car.   
  

         Ray pushed open his apartment door and grabbed up his telephone on the third ring.   
         "Yah?" he greeted with his usual pinnace.   
         "Ray?" returned a familiar soothing voice that set Ray's sprits high.   
         "Fraser! Buddy! How the hell are ya?" Benton Fraser laughed in delight.   
         "I'm just fine Ray, How are you?"   
         "Oh, y'know. The same, catchin' bad guys, kickin' heads and takin' names." Replied Ray with a shrug the Mountie couldn't see. "How ya like being back home in the cold and snow?"   
         "I love it, Ray." Fraser admitted freely. "I hadn't realized how much I really missed it. Although I miss Chicago quite often as well." The Canadian paused. "Especially you, Ray. I miss you." Ray blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes, determined he wasn't going to cry just because the man he practically worshiped had said he missed him.   
         "I...I miss you too, Frase." He returned. "A lot." There was silence for a moment between both parties, then Fraser spoke again.   
         "How is Alyana working out, Ray?"   
         "Oh...she's ah...she's good." Stammered the detective. "She's a lot like you, got that freakish quality y'know." Fraser chuckled again.   
         "Yes, I suppose its part of being a Fraser." He assumed wryly. "It doesn't seem to matter how you're brought up. I was quite surprised to learn that I had even had a cousin, even though she's only about four years younger than me, Dad never mentioned he'd had a half brother."   
         "So you gained a sister and a cousin and uncle so far, hey, Frase?" remarked Ray, glad the Mountie had finally found some family to be with.   
         "Yes, Ray, although Alyana's Father passed away a few months ago, I only met him briefly." Ray frowned.   
         "She didn't tell me." He commented aloud. "I'm sorry to hear it."   
        "Yes, well, she is surprisingly well adjusted." Continued Fraser. "She had a very good relationship with him, though she lost her mother when she was about my age as well. Still she is very naive to the ways of the world, Ray, much like I was when I first came there. I was hoping you could watch out for her while she's in Chicago."   
         "Yah, sure, Fraser." Ray agreed quietly. "I'll do what I can." Ray's head shot up as a knock sounded on the door. "Hang on a minute Frase, there's someone here."   
         "Certainly, Ray." Replied Frase amiably, as Ray turned the cordless into his chest and approached the door. He opened it a crack, then all the way to let Alyana inside.   
         "I hope I'm not intruding..." she began as he shook his head and closed the door, then lifted the receiver to his ear again.   
         "Hey, buddy, yer never gonna believe who just dropped by." He informed Fraser, then handed the phone to Alyana. She took it tentatively.   
         "Hello?" she greeted curiously and Ray watched her whole face brighten as he retrieved two sodas from the fridge. "Cousin Ben! How are you? This is a surprise. No I just came by to give him something. Yes it's everything you said it would be." She glanced at Ray and caught him staring at her, their gazes locked. "Yes, he's exactly as you described him." Ray smirked, not sure if that was good or bad. "Tomorrow, at the Consulate?" Fraser must be making a time to call her so that could talk alone. "Of course. Yes, I'll talk to you then. Here's Ray." She handed the phone back to the detective and he traded it to her for one of the sodas he was holding. She smiled and popped the tab as he put the phone to his ear.   
         "Yah, Frase?" he greeted his friend.   
         "I have to go, Ray." Fraser informed reluctantly. "But I'll try to make it up there for Christmas and we can spend some time together then." He heard Fraser chuckle. "Maybe I'll even help get you out of any trouble you might find yourself in."   
         "Yah." Retorted Ray grinning. "Or get me into trouble I shouldn't be in." Fraser laughed and promised to call again soon with the details. Ray hung up and tried to ignore the hollow feeling that suddenly knifed through him as he set the receiver back on the cradle. He turned to Alyana.   
         "So what did you have to give me?" he asked her curious and was surprised when she set her soda down and reached inside her hat to retrieve the silver bracelet hidden in the under seam.   
         "Where?" Ray asked, glancing at his bare wrist then back at the bracelet. He hadn't even noticed he'd lost it.   
         "I noticed it was missing when you apprehended the last criminal at the bank." he informed him offering to place it over his wrist and fasten it for him. "May I?" He nodded slightly and held his wrist out to her.   
         "I just may not have been wearing it that day." He commented as she secured the treasured item and Ray felt a sigh of relief that it was back where it belonged.   
         "I've noticed most men don't wear jewelry, unless it either is meant as a bizarre form of fashion statement or it has sentimental value." She explained as she stepped back and retrieved her soda. "The sentimental type is usually almost always worn to represent how special it is. I hadn't seen you without it before, so I assumed you had lost it while crawling through the ducts of the bank."   
         "So, what?" he asked bewildered. "You went back looking for it?" She nodded. "Ya mean you went crawling around in that filthy vent lookin' for a measly ol' bracelet?"   
         "It wasn't measly old bracelet." She protested. "It was yours and it means a lot to you. I thought you would like to have it back and the Bank President was very cooperative when I explained why I wanted inside the vents." Ray nodded, he would be considering they had saved the bank an enormous amount of money. He wriggled his wrist thoughtfully, the silver bracelet catching the light just enough to make it glitter.   
         "Thank you." He offered quietly. "I..I don't know what to say."   
         "Thank you is more than enough." She assured sipping her soda. "Though I must confess that I did have an ulterior motive for wanting to see you." Ray tensed and glanced at her warily.   
         "What would that be?"   
         "I wanted your opinion." She replied and he relaxed somewhat, he'd been afraid she was going to bring up them becoming fast friends again.   
         "About what?" he inquired more easily.   
         "Well, I remembered what you said about...well Detective Arnold taking advantage of me." Ray tensed again. Now what? "I am uncertain exactly what areas constitute taking advantage."   
         "He doesn't have ya doin' chores again?" demanded Ray curtly and she shook her head.   
         "Oh, no." she assured quickly. "He's been much better about that actually since...well since you and Leftenant Welsh discussed things with him." Ray smirked, that was one way to put it. "The thing that is bothering me is...well, other than today, I haven't actually worked any cases with Detective Arnold. I mean I understand that I am mainly an observer , but I haven't had the opportunity to even observe any type of official police work, other than the reports filing."   
         "What do you do when he is on a case, then?"   
         "Stay in the car." She replied simply. "Or he drops me off with a list of errands to run for him before he responds to a call." Ray gritted his teeth, Arnold was treating her like a civilian, that wasn't they way it worked.   
         "So, what're you asking of me?" he inquired cautiously.   
         "Well, I wondered if you thought Leftenant Welsh would be agreeable to letting me ride occasionally with some of the partnered officers to observe a little better." Ray stared at her surprised, he was sure she had been about to ask to be his partner again. He was more surprised by the disappointment that seemed to droop over him like a hooded cloak.   
         "Um..he probably wouldn't have a problem with that." He murmured, trying not to let his disillusionment show.   
         "Oh, good." She beamed at Ray. "I'll ask him about it tomorrow then." She moved toward the door, dropping her soda can in the bag by the sink that held the others. She held out her hand to him. "Thank you kindly, Ray for your assistance." Ray hesitated, still somewhat confused, and then shook her hand. She turned to leave and he caught her arm to hold her back.   
         "Are you at all particular about what you put in your mouth?" he suddenly asked her and she stared at him bewildered, feeling the heat spread through his cheeks as he realized how bad that sounded. "Um...I mean Fraser had this habit of tasting nasty things that he'd pick up, y'know...trash, footwear, tires, electrical sockets, stuff like that. Um...do you do that?" Alyana smiled secretly.   
         "It's a well known tactic for gathering evidence," she informed calmly. "At least for Mounties."   
         "Yah, but do you do it?" he pressed, and she sensed her response was very important to him for some reason.   
         "No, I don't lick things, Ray." She stated with a small smile. "At least not things like that." Both of them blushed that time. "I work much better with my nose, I have an overdeveloped sense of smell and it serves me better than my tongue."   
         "So you go around sniffing things then?" Ray elaborated, not caring much for that option either, it seemed.   
         "Only when the occasion calls for it, Detective." She encouraged and he released a small smile.   
         "And..ah, you don't have any like Inuit stories that refer to every possible situation in daily life, do you?"   
         "I know some Inuit tales, yes, some of my best friends were natives." She replied. "But I actually grew up in Labrador City and we only moved to the Territories a few years ago, so I wasn't as surrounded by the culture as Benton was." Ray smirked and lowered his eyes, she knew exactly what he was asking and why. How much was she like Fraser and could he get by with the differences and similarities between the two. Finally Ray nodded and she regarded him quietly. "I'm not going to lie to you, Ray. I found lot of things that Ben and I have in common, the way we think, the way we act in certain ways, but the fact remains that I am not Benton Fraser. If we are to be friends, you'll have to take me as I am, for who I am, that being a Fraser, a woman and a Mountie."   
         "Yer, right." Ray, sighed and moved back further into the apartment, suddenly restless. "I know yer, right it's just..."   
         "Just.." she prodded coming to stand behind him. Ray shrugged his back to her.   
         "I..I really miss Fraser." He admitted quietly, relieved somewhat that he finally told someone. "I...he was my partner and my best friend. I don't know what all he's told you about how we met, but we had a rocky start at first. We were finally gettin' along great, like two halves of one whole, when Vecchio came back and...well all of a sudden my life, or rather the life I was leadin' as Vecchio was turned upside down. It was over and I was loosin' all the people I came to care about." He moved way from her again, stalking the apartment like a caged lion. "I mean I knew it would, y'know, that's what happens when you go undercover, I just...well I didn't expect it to be so soon, y'know?" Alyana nodded, but doubted he even noticed, he was too rapped up in his own thoughts and pain. "Fraser...Fraser helped me through some real heavy stuff and I kinda started dependin' on him to be there for me, especially after all we went through goin' after Muldoon. But then he left-went home-adios amigos and I felt kinda stranded. Vecchio was retiring, so I could stay on at the precinct, but most of the cops there that I knew had all had other plans, decided to do something else with their lives. But not me, nope not Stanley Kowalski-I'm a cop, that's all I know, all I've ever been good at."   
         "Ben felt abandoned too, Ray." She stated quietly and Ray glanced at her.   
         "What?" he exclaimed incredulously. "But, he was the one who decided not to come back to Chicago."   
         "That's right." She agreed calmly. "And you were the one that decided not to stay in Canada with him. He would have gone forever with you, Ray. Whether it was searching for Franklin's hand or some other adventure he would have supported that decision to keep you with him."   
         "I tried!" cried Ray. "I tried to adjust to the cold and the isolation but I just couldn't hack it! I'm a wimp and I know that but it was just tearin' me up."   
         "And Ben couldn't handle leaving home  and starting over again." She countered gently. "He'd lost so much in the past few years, but he'd gained a lot too. He's a man of the North, it's where his heart is, where he belongs and it tore him apart to decided between it and you, Ray." Ray stared at her and she saw tears glistening in his eyes. She walked over to him, as he slumped down in a chair, and knelt beside him. "He worried about you coming back here alone to face whatever might be in store for you now that Vecchio was back. He worried you would shut yourself off from everyone and not show anyone your pain, and that seems to be exactly what you did, doesn't it?" Ray placed his head in his hands, refusing to admit she was right. How could this outspoken woman be Benton Fraser's relation? "Don't be afraid of change, Ray. Embrace it. Sometimes it can bring things more wonderful than before." She followed his eyes and saw that he was staring at a picture of him and Fraser that was propped in a gold frame on his entertainment center. She rose and retrieved the picture, handing it to him. "You have to decide if you are going to live in the past." She indicated the picture. "Or the present." She put a finger under his chin and raised his eyes to hers. Ray watched her stand and quietly leave, then turned to stare down at the picture in his hand. What was he to do? He dropped the picture into the chair and stood, he'd do what he always did when h didn't know what to do-he'd dance. He selected a CD, set it to play, switched off his lights and danced to the backdrop of the Chicago evening skyline.   
  

         The following day, Ray Kowalski strode into the 27th Precinct with a purpose. He nodded in passing greeting to Francesca, who was on the phone at her desk, then headed for his own area and dropped into his chair. He picked through his selection of open case files, pulled out the one he was looking for and flipped through it, making a few notations in his note book, then dropping it back on the top of the pile. He shoved his notebook in the back pocket of his jeans and headed for Welsh's office. He knocked and waited for permission to enter, which came surprisingly quickly for Welsh. He stepped inside and approached the Lieutenant, who was seated, at his desk.   
         "How can I help you, Detective?" he asked gruffly.   
         "Sir, yes, Sir." Began Ray and Welsh noticed the blond was more hyper than usual this morning. "I've got a case that I need a little help on and I was wondering if you might..umm...well, Sir I need a woman ya see and..."   
        "That detective is outside my jurisdiction." Teased Welsh wryly and Ray grinned.   
         "No, no." he amended. "I mean I have  plan that might help me solve this particular case, but I need another female officer to help and since we're kinda short on those right now I wondered if..."   
         "Just say you want to work with the Mountie, Ray." Finished Welsh with a small grin. Ray stared at him for a moment, then grinned.   
         "Yes, Sir." He said. "I would like to burrow her for a day or so."   
         "Just a day, detective?" inquired Welsh and he watched Ray blink indecisively.   
         "Um..yah, or however long it takes to finish this case up." Welsh tilted his head toward Arnold's desk.   
         "Shouldn't you be asking Detective Arnold to lend you his partner, Ray?" Ray shook his head.   
         "She isn't his partner, Sir." He assured. "He makes her sit in the car and won't let her do anything and..."   
         "And you want to show her some real police work, is that it Detective?"   
         "Well, yes, Sir."   
         "So you want her for your partner, then?" He saw the panic surge over Kowalski immediately.   
         "I..no, Sir. " he refused. "I..I mean I want to work with her on this case but not..I mean I don't want another partner, Sir." Welsh regarded him quietly for a moment then nodded.   
         "All right." He agreed. "You can burrow the Mountie, providing it's okay with Arnold." Ray grimaced.   
         "Jeeze, Sir, don't make me ask him." he protested but Welsh was firm.   
         "Ask him at least, if he says no, I'll still okay it, detective." Ray nodded.   
         "Thanks, Sir." He replied with a grin and left to confront Arnold. When he did ask him, he had expected the man to be all spit and fire, but surprisingly Arnold was happy to get rid of the Canadian for awhile, seemed she was too weird for his tastes. Ray probably would have hit him, if he hadn't been so glad he'd agreed to let her go. He returned to his desk, grabbed his sports coat and headed out of the office. 

         "Hey, Fraser!"  called one of the men working in the Consulate, Alyana frowned, granted she wasn't as high ranking as some of the officials there and she was still relatively new to the job, but that was no reason to be disrespectful of her title. She left her small office that had also been Ben's office, and approached the man angrily. She glared up at him, mindless of his uniform and sneer toward her, he was also only a constable.   
         "You are only a senior over me because you arrived two months before I did Constable Riggins." She informed the tall, red-haired Canadian coolly. "You will show me the same respect I award you, is that clear?" The man swallowed and nodded.   
         "Certainly." He replied politely. "I apologize for my lack of manners. There is a Detective Kowalski here to see you." Alyana tried not to show her delight at the news, as she nodded to him and headed for the foyer.   
         "Thank you kindly." She offered, then turned back to go in search of Ray. She found him leaned over the desk of the pretty blond receptionist. "Hello Detective." She greeted purposely, wiping the smile from her face as he straightened to smile at her.   
         "Hi, Alyana." He returned as she drew closer. "Arnold said I could burrow you for a few days to help me with a case, if you're up to it." She almost smiled, but didn't want to appear unprofessional in front of the receptionist, who was watching them curiously.   
         "That would be acceptable, Ray." She assured. "Let me just inform my superior officer and retrieve my things." Ray nodded, willing to wait, as the busty blond handed him a slip of paper with her number on it, no doubt, Alyana thought bitterly. Well, that wasn't very congenial of her now was it? After all, it isn't the blonde's fault that she feels she has to overcompensate for her lack of intelligence by injecting her body with huge amounts of silicone.   
        Alyana blushed, that was also an uncharitable thought. She should be ashamed. She was perfectly happy with her own body, she was small, but she had great strength, a fact many overlooked because of her size, from her years of physical training. Her breasts were smaller than average, but they were proportioned to her body and though she believed her hips were a little too wide, her waist was slim and trim and suited the rest of her. Her upper arms and legs were very toned, giving only a hint to the secret strength hidden beneath the smooth, creamy flesh.   
         She reported the situation to Inspector Cabot, a short, graying likable fatherly figure, who eagerly wished her on her way, then returned to her office to retrieve her Stetson and met up with Ray once more. He smiled at the receptionist and held the door open for Alyana.   
         "After you." She offered politely, standing aside that he might exit first. Ray placed a hand on his hip.   
         "After you." He insisted and she nodded, hiding her smile as she turned away from him. Benton had been correct, it was fun teasing Ray. He also held the door for her to the GTO and she waited until he climbed in beside her to speak again.   
         "You don't really have to hold the doors for me, Ray, although I do appreciate your manners to do so, it is really quite unnecessary and would be a waste of your time if we were on a case together and had to exit the vehicle quickly." Ray watched her quietly for a moment, as though trying to piece together what she had said and what his brain had actually understood.   
         "Don't worry, if the car bursts into flames or something, I'd expect you to get out on your own." He said finally said. "And I'll probably forget once we're..." He had been about to say used to each other, but hadn't he told himself he wasn't going to get used to her? That would entail spending time together and getting to know her better and hadn't he be the one that said he didn't want that to happen? "Once in a while." He finally finished. The Fraser watched him quietly, he could feel her eyes upon him, burning, prodding, and prying to see into his soul. "Stop staring at me!" he snapped and immediately the woman focused her gaze ahead of her. Ray bit his lip and felt his head drop in shame. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings and, although she showed no sign that his tone had bothered her, he knew it had.   
         "You don't need to yell." She observed quietly. "I told you I have excellent hearing." Ray stared at her surprised, I usually took a lot to make Fraser admit he was annoyed or hurt, but Alyana obviously was more outspoken. Good. He liked that. That was good.   
         "I'm sorry." He offered just as quietly. "I...Fraser used to stare at me, until I'd either agree with him or blow my top." He thought he heard her make a distinctly frustrated noise, but when he glanced at her she was passive. "I'm not comparin' you to him." He stated. "I just... like you said there are a lot of similarities between you two and it takes gettin' used to. I react to the things I remember Fraser doin' not necessarily the things yer doin'."   
         "Is that why you are so against us being partners?' she asked continuing to stare ahead. "I remind you too much of him and that hurts you?" Ray sighed, wishing he could make her understand, make himself understand.   
         "Yes, no..I dunno." He admitted. "Fraser an' me...we were a team an' now we're not and it's just hard to remember that sometimes. I mean I was just startin' to train myself not to automatically look fer him or call out to him when I need him and then..."   
         "I came along and messed up your training?" supplied Alyana, finally offering him a glance.   
         "Well, kinda, yah." He grinned. "I mean, I'm glad to have met ya and all that, it's just..."   
         "May I ask you a personal question, Ray?" she asked suddenly, catching him by surprise. "One I hope doesn't offend you." He stared at her a moment.   
         "Ah..umm...'kay." he allowed warily.   
         "Are you in love with my Cousin Ben?" Alyana gripped the dashboard as the car violently swerved to narrowly miss the vehicle in front of them. Ray pulled off into a nearby parking lot and switched off the engine, resting his head on the wheel. She waited a moment, thinking he would speak, and trying to get her heart rate back to normal, but he just stayed in that position, his eyes closed, and his fingers absently smoothing the worn leather of the wheel. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Alyana, he spoke.   
         "Is that what you think?" he asked without bothering to look up or open his eyes, and she stared at him surprised, obviously not expecting her question answered with another question.   
         "I don't know." She admitted. "That is why I asked you." Ray was silent for a  moment longer, then suddenly he was moving,  his response so quick than she hadn't even had time to register what he was doing, until he reached across, cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. At first she was startled, shocked, to find the detective so boldly kissing her, then she was angry, indignant that he dared to do it, and finally she was pleased and excited as his warm mouth enticed a response from her. All this, she felt, in a matter of seconds, and then she was returning his kiss, coiling her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, opening her mouth to his sweet exploration. He tasted sweet, like chocolate and peppermint, perhaps from the gum he had been chewing earlier, and he smelled simply wonderful to Alyana's talented nose.   
 She felt him tense briefly, perhaps surprised by her reaction, obviously expecting harsher treatment, then he was pulling her across the seat toward him, one hand cradling her neck the other pressed against her back, as his tongue found hers and he released a soft sigh of pleasure.  Finally he pulled away, she notice his breathing seemed as shaky as hers did.   
         "Now do you think I'm gay?" he growled, but his eyes still held both desire and shock from their kiss. Alyana sat up and tried to compose herself, tried to swallow the disappointment that was running rampant over her senses now that they were no longer touching.   
         "I..I didn't ask if you were gay." She reminded, glad her voice at least sounded composed. "I asked if you were in love with Benton." For a moment it seemed he might reach for her again, to prove his point, and she tensed in anticipation, but then he turned away from her and gripped the steering wheel, staring straight ahead.   
         "No." he forced. "At..at least not the way you mean." He couldn't believe what he was saying, was that his mouth, his voice, because they sure as hell couldn't be his words. He wasn't in love with Fraser that was stupid! Bizarre! Sick! He wasn't into guys, he liked women, hell he loved women. The Mountie was....well, he was...what? He was attractive, but everyone noticed that, you didn't have to be homosexual to recognize the great beauty that was Benton Fraser, but that wasn't what had gravitated Ray toward him. He was kind and loveable, if not often annoying, he was smart and crafty and honest and loyal and...Ray paused. Everything he might look for in a life mate, everything he thought he'd had with Stella. Was he in love with Fraser? Was that why he couldn't seem to mend the hole inside him caused by Fraser's leaving? He shook his head,  refusing to believe it.   
         "Ray?" Alyana asked him concerned.   
         "No!" he denied. "No, that's not it, it can't be." Alyana bit her lip, was he talking to her or to himself, it was difficulty to tell. Was he really so distraught by her query? She would have thought it an easy yes or no question, but he seemed to be in some kind of private turmoil. She reached across to gently place her hand on his arm.   
         "Ray, it's alright." She soothed and was startled when he flinched from her touch and turned to seer her with his eyes.   
         "Why would you ask me that?" he demanded angrily. "What makes you think that I...what possible evidence is there that Fraser and me....How could you say that?" His last words were almost shouted at her and she had to force herself not to flinch from their impact.   
         "I..I didn't mean to upset you." She stammered, though her voice still sounded quite normal, surprisingly. "I only asked because....you seem so lost without him, so defensive and angry and hurt because he isn't here. I never meant to insinuate...there isn't anything wrong with...with loving another person, even if they are the same gender as you." Ray stared at her so long and hard she thought the sheer force of his gaze might push her out of the car. Finally he turned away and she watched his hands fly fast and furious, against the wheel, the window, the dash and the roof of the car, as though fighting off an angry swarm of insects that he needed to squash. He leaned his head back against the seat , exposing the long column of his throat, and closed his eyes.   
        He looked drained. He looked defeated. He looked lost. Alyana watched him quietly, memorizing the harsh angles of his face and the soft glow of his skin, his lashes were incredibly long and she couldn't help envy him for them. She didn't know what to do, what to say to take the pain away, the pain she had caused. She was a Mountie, she was prepared for every situation, and she calculated all possible risks and outcomes. How had she messed this up so terribly? Finally, she did something she had never before done for another living person, except her Father, she moved across the seat toward him, pulled his head down to her breast and cradled him in her arms.   
        "I'm so sorry." She whispered, smoothing her fingers through his delightfully soft and wild hair. "I never meant to hurt you or cause you pain. Please forgive me, Ray." He neither responded nor moved away, so she continued. "It was wrong of me to try and press myself into your life, as your friend or your partner. Ben had told me such wonderful things about you, he was so sure that we would make a great team and I guess I was caught up in the adventure. We never consulted you, never considered your feelings, I'm so sorry."   
        "I loved her so much." She heard him whisper and she glanced down at him, confused.   
        "I'm sorry," she offered. "I don't understand..who...?"   
        "Stella." Ray breathed her name as though it was sacred. "She's my ex-wife. We were childhood sweethearts. I loved her more than I ever thought I could love anything in the entire universe, we were soul mates." He shook his head slightly, his hair tickling her chin. "Fraser helped me...he made me see I was wrong, that I couldn't have The Stella back no matter how much I wanted her and that it was okay, because I had other things, important things in my life to see me through." Alyana raised an eyebrow, The Stella? What sort of way was that to refer to someone? But she said nothing and allowed him to continue. "But he didn't realize that one of the most important things was him and now he's gone and...I...I don't know what to do. I..I can't think straight I can't...everything is closing in on me and I feel like I'm loosing myself...the me I was with Fraser...in an abyss of self doubt and past deeds." Alyana once again held her disappointment in check as he sat up and pulled away from her.   
        "You feel lost because Fraser isn't here to tell you why you need to go on with your life?" she surmised puzzled. And was shocked when Ray nodded miserably. "But Ray, you don't need someone telling you why you should move on, enjoy life. You don't have to have someone remind you of who you are, you know who you are." Ray shook his head.   
        "I don't." he denied grimly and he looked as though he was ready to burst into tears, but his macho pride and perhaps self preservation kept him from doing so. "I thought I knew who I was, then I became Vecchio. I thought I could keep it separate, y'know, be him an' me at the same time, but Fraser seemed almost to compel me to be better than either one. I didn't always like the way I acted with him, but overall I was startin' to like the person I was becoming because of him." He sighed. "Don't ya get it? Without him I'm just a  hotheaded, three time looser again. Maybe everybody is right, maybe I couldn't have done all the things...become the cop I am today without his help."   
        "There isn't anything wrong with admitting he helped guide you into becoming a better person, or a better officer, Ray." She insisted. "Just as you helped him become a better Mountie, a better man. That is what life is all about, change and friendships and helping each other." He finally looked at her.   
        "You really think so?" he asked quietly and she nodded. He stared out the window again. "I'm sorry about...you know."   
        "Kissing me?" she supplied calmly and he nodded.   
        "I...I  mean I'm sorry for the way I did it, not that I...well, the actual kissing part." She was surprised to see the light shade of pink that now tinged his cheeks; he was alarmingly shy sometimes that was very endearing.   
        "Are you saying you wanted to kiss me?" she inquired brazenly. "Or that you simply enjoyed the deed itself."   
        "Yah." He admitted and she forced herself not to smile as she wondered which question he was answering, or if that was the answer to them both. "But ya know, we can't do that."   
        "Do what, Ray?' she inquired, once again he had managed to befuddle her. "Kiss?"   
        "Yah." He agreed, his voice was returning to its natural taunting tone. "Because y'know, partner's don't do that kinda thing. I mean I let Fraser kiss me once, but it was only because he thought I was drowning and he called it 'Buddy Breathin' and we y'know squared things afterwards." Alyana's eyes had widened to the size of saucers as she stared at him and he grinned. "What?"   
        "P..partners?" she almost squeaked. "Y...you mean you'll really be my partner?" Ray chuckled and started the engine, he had thought she was shocked by the buddy breathing thing.   
       "Yah," he agreed calmly. "I mean if you'll have me." Ray was unprepared for her assault, as she threw her arms around him in a fierce bear hug, unable to contain her joy. He pried her amazingly strong arms away and pushed her gently back. "Now, I just said partner's don't do that kinda stuff." He reminded, but the  teasing glow in his eyes and the wide grin he offered her took the sting out of his words. Boy, she definitely was more animated than the Fraser he knew was.   
        "I..I'm sorry I just.." Alyana's face now matched her tunic as she stammered through her apology. "Thank you kindly, Ray. I really appreciate you're doing this." Ray shrugged and pulled back out into the street.   
        "Yah, well." He rebuffed self-consciously. "Anything to piss of that moron, Arnold." Alyana held back her laughter by sheer force of will, knowing it wouldn't be polite to find amusement in such a derogatory statement, but a smile tugged incessantly at her lips and she had to bite her lower lip hard to keep it from escaping.   
        "That isn't very nice, Ray." She finally managed dutifully.   
        "I never said I was nice." He replied with a slow grin. "And I'm sure Frase didn't tell you that either." Alyana lowered her gaze to stare at her hat atop the dash; she couldn't deny that, Cousin Ben had specifically 'not' used that word when describing Ray Kowalski. Turbulent, soft hearted, loyal, generous, outrageous and hyperactive perhaps, but never 'nice'."   
  

         Ray was surprised how well he and The Fraser worked together, like a well-oiled machine they seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking. Although there had been a few glitches in the beginning, such as the fact that Alyana seemed to have the same penchant as her Cousin for running headlong into a conflict while unarmed and trusting Ray to back her up. But Ray was slowly trying to break her of the habit by explaining that getting herself shot, blown up, or murdered was not only unproductive to their partnership, it was stupid. He couldn't fault her for taking a risk, he did that himself and being a Mountie and perhaps more so a Fraser, it seemed to be ingrained in her sense of duty. So he tried to look past the fact that she was a woman, she had already proven she could handle herself quite well. Past the fact that she was Benton's cousin and past the fact that she was Canadian and more opt to dive head in headfirst through simple ignorance of the way Chicago criminals worked. What he couldn't get past was the fact that she was his partner and was fast becoming more, much more, and he wasn't ready to loose that over such a stupid sense of duty.   
         He was sure he hid his feelings from her well enough, doubted she suspected that he was perhaps feeling much more than he should as her partner, but he couldn't help doubt his own judgement around her. She was annoyingly correct in most of her assumptions and theories, much as Fraser was, but she didn't needlessly correct Ray unless it was something she determined quite pertinent, and usually at that point Ray was willing to listen. She allowed him to go with his gut on many occasions, following him faithfully to whatever his instincts might lead them, and he in turn would assure to try it her way as well .   
         Most importantly, in the two months they had been working together, she had not once coerced him into a situation where he might get blown up, thrown, pushed or jumped from a height of no less that thirty feet in the air. Nor had he half drowned in the murky waters that surrounded the Chicago area. Not that they didn't have some close calls and a bit of excitement in their cases, no sir. Ray still got shot at entirely to often for his tastes, because she couldn't help trying to stop a crime in process or innocently walking into a full blown war between drug dealers. Also just like her cousin, her plans often bordered on the bizarre, sometimes getting them into the worse possible predicaments.   
         Like now, for instance, they had trailed a suspected thief and smuggler to a  seedy club in probably the worst area of town, where 'freaks', as Ray referred to them, of all shapes, sizes and sexual orientation gathered in a multitude of costumes. Unwilling to loose their main suspect, Alyana had suggested that they go inside and apprehend the man immediately, feeling since it was others were in costume, she would not stand out as she normally wood, in her red serge and Stetson. Ray refused, yes he wanted to get the perp, but he did not want to go inside for any reason.   
         "You're being silly, Ray." She informed calmly, as they stood to the side of the club's entrance. "If we don't go in we may loose him."   
         "You don't understand, Aly." He insisted, having shortened her name to a more familiar term, since he couldn't bring himself to call her Fraser. "There is stuff that goes on in there that you really don't need to see." She opened her mouth to protest and he cut her off. "If it's that important I'll go in, but you're stayin' here, understand?"   
         "But, we're partner's Ray." She insisted stubbornly. "Where you go, I go." Ray sighed, while they were arguing the perp was probably getting away.   
         "Fine, just don't tell anyone you're a real cop or they'll shoot us where we stand."   
         "Understood." She agreed simply and followed him inside. The music was loud and indefinable, the lights were lowered to a crypt like gloom, other than the red an yellow lights that hit the dance floor occasionally. It smelled of smoke, alcohol, dirt, sweat and...Alyana paused, there was something distinctly familiar about one particular scent and she blushed profusely when she realized what it was; the fact that there was a couple engaged in the act in one corner confirmed her suspicions. She walked into Ray, so intent on the said couple and he turned around to glare at her.   
         "What?" he almost yelled to be heard over the blaring music.   
         "That couple over there." She indicated loudly. "They're...they are ...isn't that against the law... in public I mean?" Ray glanced over at the woman who was unceremoniously pushed against the wall as her partner screwed her from behind with vigor. He shrugged.   
         "Looks like they're enjoyin' it." He commented and started forward again, only to have her catch up to him and grab his arm.   
         "Shouldn't we..I mean they're committing a crime wouldn't it be...it's our duty to..." She couldn't seem to get a full sentence finished, perhaps because of the scents of pheromones, sweat and sex that assaulted her sensitive nose.   
         "I'll explain the problems with that, later," Ray promised, taking her arm. "Right now I just spotted our guy, so com'ahn." She followed him dutifully, as they shuffled and squeezed past the horde of bodies between them and their suspect. Alyana was shocked as one woman, dressed in a skintight leotard grabbed Kowalski's ass with one hand and his head with another, planting a firm wet kiss on his mouth. Ray shook her off.   
         "I'll make it worth your while, lover." She purred seductively.   
         "Not my type," he told her. "Sorry." She waved him off disappointed as a giant, bulky Indian in red leather stepped forward, blocking their way.   
         "How about me?" the mountain rumbled. "I yer type Blondie?" Ray thought he would get whiplash trying to meet the creature's dark black eyes. Ray couldn't help swallow nervously.   
         "Nope, sorry." He managed, reaching back for Alyana's hand and pulling her forward. "H..here's my type, right here. Just y'know wanna bit of privacy to y'know do some business." The man appraised them for a long moment then nodded and stepped aside.   
         "Second door on yer right's free." He caught Ray's arm as they started to pass. "Name's Andy, whistle if ya need help with...anything." Ray swallowed again. "Ya know how to whistle don'cha..." Ray nodded quickly, not waiting for the man to finish the line and hurried Alyana forward, away from the crowd, toward the back section of the club. He caught a glimpse of their suspect entering a room to the far left and dashed forward. They listened at the door for a minute then Ray, with his usual calm demeanor kicked it open, with his weapon drawn. It was a stupid mistake and he knew better, but he was still unprepared for the baseball bat that smashed into his hand, knocking his gun to the floor. He ignored the fact that his hand was most likely broken and swung out, catching his assailant on the jaw with his good hand. He thought he heard a strange piercing sound behind him, but then a fist contacted with the back of his neck and he lost whatever he had been thinking.   
         He started to pull himself up from the blow, still only on his hands and knees, as a boot caught him painfully hard in the stomach and he felt his own breath leave him for a harsh moment. He barely managed to avoid the same boot, about to trample his head, by rolling away. He had only managed to gain one foot under him, when he saw Alyana being thrown up against the wall by one of the other thugs. Her tiny, yet strong legs quickly used her position to her advantage as she drew them up and kicked the man away from her, using the wall as her leverage; dropping to the floor once he was no longer holding her.  Ray, his concentration on his partner, didn't see the swinging bat that caught him on between the shoulder blades, as the man he had first hit continued his assault.   
        Ray went down for a third time and glanced up to at least see the man who was bent on killing him, but his attacker had been thrown to the floor unconscious. Bleary eyed, he watched as the mountain named Andy quickly dispersed of the other two as well and helped the rumpled Mountie to her feet, then approached Ray, who had already started to get to his knees again, funny how he couldn't get past that point. Andy reached down and pulled the detective, surprisingly gently, to his feet, carefully steadying him as Alyana assessed his injuries.   
        "I think your hand is broken, Ray." She determined concerned, as she observed the discoloration and swelling of his right hand.   
        "Hmmm." Was all Ray said as he thanked the giant next to him for his assistance, then carefully retrieved his cuffs from the back loop of his belt. He bent to secure their suspect, but with only one good hand, Alyana had to help him.   
        "Want me to take them out fer you Officer?" asked Andy and Ray and Alyana stared at him surprised.   
        "You knew I was a cop?" he declared and Andy nodded. 'But..you prop..propo..you made me an offer." Ray finally managed, hating that he couldn't always use the damned dictionary sized words, and they just didn't fit on his tongue. Andy nodded again. "Why?"   
        "Cause yer cute." The giant replied with a grin, then slugging all three bodies into his arms he headed out, with Ray and Alyana.   
  

        Ray gave in to Alyana's pestering and went to the emergency room for a quick check up. His hand was indeed broken, but it wasn't a bad break and would heal in a few weeks, they still put a cast on it, which irritated the hell out of Kowalski. He also had a dislocated shoulder, which he later wished they had left dislocated as the reconnection process almost caused him to pass out, and two bruised ribs. When Ray informed the doctor that it was a baseball bat that he'd been assaulted with, the Doctor was impressed that his injuries weren't more serious. Alyana had watched quietly as they patched her partner up, heard his scream as they pushed his shoulder black in place, and felt so damned guilty she thought she might crumble from her own self loathing. She hadn't known Ray had been in such pain, he'd hardly said a word, as they booked the three men in at the station then he drove to the emergency room.   
        "Hey." She glanced up, so deep in thought that she hadn't heard Ray approach her. "Where ya too, Mountie?" She smiled slightly at his teasing, but it quickly turned into a frown. "What's wrong? We did a great job tonight, we got three scumbags off the streets, discovered the existence of giants in our fair city and got to see a new use for a baseball bat other that baseball.." She said nothing so he continued. "What's wrong, Al?"   
        "I'm very sorry, Ray." She offered quietly, refusing to look at him. "I..I recklessly endangered your life and I almost got you killed because of my overdeveloped sense of duty." Ray couldn't help but smile, remembering himself and Fraser on that sinking ship with fire extinguishers strapped to their backs  as he demanded Fraser admit that he was going to endanger Ray's life in a wild and bizarre way.   
        "Let's get outta here." He decided, heading toward the exit. Alyana followed him quietly. They drove in silence to Ray's apartment, the Canadian was surprised when he had not taken her directly to the Consulate and instead suggested they grab a pizza and head to his place. He no longer hurried across to open her car door for her, knowing she would beat him to it, but he still held regular doors for her, perhaps the gentleman in him wasn't buried so deep after all. She had only been to his place a few times, and though they would stop to eat during the day or after a particularly grueling night, they usually ate at the restaurant or in the car on the way. Ray didn't ask her to accompany him during his or her days off, unless they were working on a specific case and he never invited her to his apartment.   
        They had become good partners, working well together in whatever was presented to them in the line of duty, but Alyana remembered Fraser telling her how much time on and off duty he and Ray had spent together. They were close friends and partners, they were well instituted in each other's lives and Alyana wanted that, or as close to that as she could get, with Ray. He was funny and sweet and hyper and unpredictable and confident. Occasionally he would get annoyed with her and blow up, but she understood it was just the way he dealt with stress, it never had the chance to really fester inside him as it did her, he always seemed to find an outlet. But he wasn't personal. He wouldn't talk about personal things, never since that time he kissed her, had he given her an inkling into what he might be thinking or feeling or dreaming. Their partnership was one of mutual respect and loyalty, but there was no real friendship there, at least Alyana couldn't feel it.   
        They entered Ray's apartment and he immediately set the pizza on the counter and retrieved plates. She watched him wince as he reached up to open the cupboard above him. She moved to assist, though she could barely reach the cupboard herself, but he waved her off with his good hand.   
        "I'm fine." He almost growled, setting the plates beside the pizza and grabbing a soda and a water from the fridge.   
        "I..I can leave if you want." She offered quietly, sensing he was perhaps angry or even disappointed in her for leading him into such a situation; of course it was hard to tell with Kowaski, he swung back and forth.   
        "Why?" he asked her, obviously surprised. "Aren't you hungry?" She stared at him and blinked.   
        "I..I just thought you might want to be alone." She offered politely as she followed him into the living room, where he set the box and plates on the coffee table, then went back for the drinks. He was amazingly productive for a man with only one good hand, she thought surprised.   
        "Nah." He replied dropping onto the couch slowly, favoring his bruised ribs. "I can be alone any time." He glanced at her as he flipped the top on the box and pulled out a slice, for her.  She held out her plate, then watched him get one for himself. They ate in silence for a while, every now and then she felt Ray's eyes on her.   
        "You're staring." She commented quietly, expecting that to be enough to get him to stop, but instead his gaze grew more intense. "What?"   
        "Take off yer tunic." He demanded and she stared at him.   
        "I beg your pardon?"   
        "Take off yer tunic." He repeated and when she still made no move to do so he said. "Fraser would do it when I asked him to." He knew he shouldn't have said it, but it seemed the only way to spur her into action sometimes was to compare her to her cousin. She set down her plate and quickly began to unfasten the clips, ties and buckles of her Sam Brown Belt and tunic. She slipped it off, revealing, of course, a gray RCMP issue T-shirt and the black and yellow suspenders that were fastened over her shoulders and held her jodhpurs in place.   
        "Happy?" she asked with only a trace of sarcasm, as she folded the serge and placed it on the seat beside her. Ray rose from the chair he occupied, pushed her clothes aside and settled next to her on the couch. His hands traced her jaw, throat and examined each arm, noticing the tiny bruises that had just started to show. "What are you doing?" she asked him, trying desperately not to think of what his nearness was doing to her. Damnit, she was a Mountie, she could do this. She would not betray her feelings, it was inappropriate, for he was her partner.   
        "Hurt?" he asked her as he gently caressed a darkening bruise on her forearm.   
        "No." she replied, she'd had much worse injuries and could manage a few bruises; unlike Ray who she still felt so guilty about. God but he was attractive, everything about him seemed to send her senses into an uproar. His hair his eyes, that amazingly saucy grin of his. She wondered what he looked like underneath the shirt and jeans he wore. Would he be hairy like so many men, no Ray would be smooth, smooth and lean and so silky soft. She blushed and lowered her eyes, she could not believe she was so brazenly fantasying about her partner while he sat there analyzing her few small injuries. He was being polite and his concerned touched her, yet she sat here thinking of what he looked like naked.   
        "What's wrong?" he asked her, his voice was so soft, his face so close to hers that his breath tickled the contours of her cheek.   
        "Nothing." She assured quickly, then blushed redder for having lied to him. "I..I'm just thinking, that's all."   
        "About what?" he asked her innocently and she bit her lip to keep from shouting 'YOU'. She shook her head.   
        "It's unimportant." She assured, glad her voice at least sounded normal. When she looked up she saw that he was still watching her intently and she was surprised at the number of emotions that seemed to be expressed in his eyes. Fear, guilt, uncertainty and, she wasn't sure, but she believed there to be desire in his eyes as well. Then his gaze dropped to her mouth and she knew he wanted to kiss her. She tried to give him the encouragement he was looking for, but as she leaned toward him he suddenly stood up and returned to his own chair. She straightened, feeling like an absolute fool but betraying nothing as she calmly bit into her pizza.   
        "What are your plans for tomorrow?" she asked him, small talk was always a good way to break tension in a room.   
        "Dunno, probably just hang out here." He replied calmly.   
        "I..um..." Why was this so hard to do, she wondered. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow either." She revealed, it was Sunday and she had the day off, as did Ray. "Maybe we can do something together." He remained silent for so long she started to suspect that he hadn't heard her, but when he finally spoke she couldn't help the flow of joy that chorused through her.   
        "Yah, maybe." He had replied noncommittally, but it was enough for Alyana and she immediately became more animated.   
        "I haven't been to the zoo yet?" she commented excited. "I'd like to go there if we could, or maybe you could show me some of the things you like to do for fun, perhaps a movie or a show or a...." She was shocked when she felt is palm against her mouth, silencing the remainder of her words. She hadn't even heard him move, and now he was kneeling before her with his hand over her mouth, his way of telling her to hush. She closed her mouth and stared at him, until he slowly took his hand away. "You don't want to do any of those things?" she asked easily. "We can do whatever you want.."   
        "Don't...don't say that, Aly." He warned quietly. "You have no idea what I want right now."   
        "I...no, but if you tell me we could..."   
        "No we can't." he stated firmly, as he started to rise. In a moment of desperation, fearing she might never have another chance, Alyana reached out, caught his face between her small hands and pulled him toward her, touching her lips to his. To say she startled Ray with her reaction was an understatement, his entire body had gone rigid and his eyes had widened briefly when he realized what she was about to do. Then, when her mouth met his, his eyes closed in a sigh so quiet it was barely as whisper. Alyana's kiss was tender and shy and Ray didn't push beyond that, content to just feel the gentle pressure of her sweet lips over his.   
        When she finally pulled back, she was gazed longingly at him, waiting for a rebuttal or an absolution to her act. Ray, his good hand had been resting on her thigh to keep him balanced, brought the hand up to cup her neck gently and pull her lips back to his. This time she let him lead as he tentatively moved his lips over hers, tasting her, molding her, memorizing the very feel of her. He gently traced her lower lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth to his with a sigh, as her arms coiled around his neck, pulling them closer until his chest was touching hers. Ray's hand moved down her back, to pull her closer to the edge of the sofa cushion and closer to him, as his tongue explored her mouth with slow, deliberate movements. Alyana released a small moan, never had she been kissed so thoroughly, it was as though he was making love to her mouth.   
        Suddenly Ray broke away and stumbled to his feet to move away from her, his expression registered shock, fear, desire and bewilderment all at once. His mouth moved, but no words came out and he shook his head confused, as his hand ran through his rumpled hair.   
        "I'm sorry, Aly." He managed finally. "I wasn't supposed to...we can't...you're not..." His hit his fist into the wall and Alyana jumped. "It won't happen again. We're partners, just partners.' He released a long breath as he moved to stare out the window. "I think you should probably go now." Alyana stood, her expression neutral, as she pulled on her tunic and fastened everything in place. She retrieved her hat and moved toward the door.   
        "Thank you kindly for dinner, Ray." She allowed quietly. "If you'd like to do something tomorrow let me know. Good night." Ray didn't turn around again until he heard the soft click of his door closing, then he leaned against the wall and proceeded to thump his head repeatedly against the surface. He'd make it up to her, somehow. He didn't want to loose another partner.   
  

        The following day, Ray pulled up to the Consulate and stepped out of the car. He jogged up the steps, determined that he was going to act like last night had not happened. He cursed himself for being attracted to her, blaming it on being alone for so long. Even though she had kissed him, Ray blamed himself for the incident, and vowed there would not be a repeat performance. He knocked on the door and rang the bell, then waited, knowing it might take Alyana a moment to get downstairs to answer it. He just needed to remember she was his partner, his bud. Treat her like Fraser, pal around, joke, but no touching, no kissing and avoid looking at her beautiful smile when ever necessary. She's a Mountie, not a woman. Remember that Kowalski, he told himself. He could do that, as long as he didn't touch her he would be fine.   
        Finally the door opened and his vow to think of her as just a buddy and a partner went out the window. Alyana stood there, a surprised smile on her face, in a pair of tight pink leggings, blue pull over tank, and sneakers. Her normally coiled hair was pulled back in a loose, playful pony tail, and her skin was shiny with sweat, making her look almost ethereal when mixed with her sparkling ocean blue eyes.   
        "Ray!" she exclaimed delighted, opening the door wider and inviting him inside. "Please come in." Ray hesitated for a moment, then stepped inside and watched her close and lock the door.   
        "Did, um...I interupt you?" he questioned, hoping her impressive ears couldn't pick up the sudden pounding of his heart that was suddenly making it diffiocult to breathe.   
        "Not at all." She assured as he followed her up the stairs to her small apartment. "I was just dancing. It's a wonderful way to keep in shape and relieve stress." Ray tried to keep his eyes on anything but her as she pushed open the door that led to a small bed-sitter. Ray stepped inside and glanced around. It was about the size of his own kitchen and living area, but not much bigger than that. There was a small daybed on the far side of the room, close to the only window, covered in a simple floral spread and throw pillows. A small nightstand was next to that with an old style reading lamp. The floor was hardwood, the walls white and without adornment.   
        A small table sat in the corner closest to the door and held four straight back chairs next to a shelving unit that held a microwave, hot plate and small refrigerator. One wall, directly opposite held three full-length mirrors with a cross bar along the middle. A small desk in that area held a multitude of framed pictures, a small boom box and selection of tapes and CD's. Other than that, it didn't hold much attention. No television, no kitchen or bathroom. Rather plain except for the mirrored corner.   
        "What sort of dancing do you do?" he asked her, as she walked over to retrieve the towel she had left on the handrail.   
        "Oh, a combination." She remarked modestly. "I took ballet and tap for many years and then I became interested in Jazz." Ray grinned. She was a dancer that was too cool. "I really wanted to learn the ballroom type, but you couldn't get that very much home."   
        "The schools didn't offer it?"   
        "What schools?"   
        "The dance schools."   
        "Oh, I never went to a school, I taught myself." Ray raised an eyebrow impressed, just like him,  and she smiled. "We only had two television stations where I grew up, and it was cold the majority of the time so your resources were limited as to activities. I read quite a lot, just as Ben did, but I at least got to see Television every now and then and most of the shows that came on were the old time musicals." She wiped at her face and neck with the towel and Ray tried to ignore the gentle rise and fall of her breasts in the tight top.   
        "I like musicals." He commented, for lack of anything else to say and she brightened.   
        "I love them, I always wanted to learn too dance like Fred Astair and Ginger Rodgers, but I had no one to practice with, so I learned the individual numbers."   
        "That's cool." He remarked as he wandered over to glance at her collection of tapes, mostly show tunes and eighties stuff.   
        "Ben mentioned you liked to dance too." She recalled coming up beside him. "He said you were quite good." Ray shrugged, uncomfortable with the praise but pleased at the same time.   
        "Yah, well, Fraser's got a great voice." He returned.  "I'd like to be able to sing like him," he grinned.   "But he's got the rhythm of a stick."  Alyana laughed.   
        "Can I get you something to drink? I have water and juice." Ray shook his head.  "So then, why are you here, not that I'm not glad to see you."   
        "I thought we could catch a movie." He offered, still flipping through her tapes. He found one he liked and removed it from the case to place in the stereo. "Y'know, since it's our day off and stuff."   
        "I'd enjoy that." She accepted. "Mind if I shower and change first?" He shook his head as he rolled the tape forward to find the song he had selected. "I'll just be a few minutes then." She pulled a pair of jeans and a light cotton top out of the small closet, along with some towels and toiletries. "I'll be right back." Ray nodded and glanced at her as she left the room, then turned back to what he was doing.   
         He listened to a selection of songs, swaying to the music, while Alyana took her shower and got dressed in the washroom downstairs. When she returned she was wearing her selection of clothes. Ray turned and grinned, she looked like a teenager.   
        "Might wanna bring some ID to the movie." He teased. "They may not let you in without one." She laughed and tossed her hair, which was now braided neatly behind her.   
        "What shall we see?" she asked as he switched off the stereo and they headed out. Ray shrugged as they headed down the stairs.   
        "Don't know yet." He returned easily as he sat on the banister and slid the rest of the way down in a flourish, then glanced back up at her where she had paused to watch him. "Comin'?" She glanced at the banister, then put her foot down on the step, deciding to take the regular way. "Try it. It's fun." Again she eyed the banister warily. It was hardly appropriate, but since there was no one else at the Consulate, she grinned and carefully settled on the edge of the slippery wood. She let out a little squeal as she slid down incredibly fast and Ray caught her as she slipped off the end. She laughed and he set her on her feet. Ray chuckled, she was much easier to influence then Fraser had been he thought mischievously.   
        "You are silly." She pulled her shirt down, where it had ridden up during the ride. Ray shrugged and held the front door open for her.   
  

        In the theater, Ray and Alyana settled somewhere in the middle seats and waited for the movie to start. A bag of popcorn sat on Alyana's lap and two drinks sat in opposite adjacent holders that were connected to the seats. Ray, his long legs bent in front of him as he slouched in the seat to get comfortable. Alyana looked around excitedly, she had never been to a theater this large and impressive. The screen was almost the length of the front wall, and her hearing was picking up every little noise around them. Ray had explained it was surrounded sound and had pointed out the rows of speakers on the walls to the side and behind them. Alyana kept sneaking glances at her partner, who looked incredibly relaxed, but also incredibly attractive at the same time. He wore his familiar gray tee, a light gray jacket over it, hiding his holster and gun, and of course his trademark blue jeans. His hair as always was styled and spiked. Alyana remembered how soft those spikes felt under her fingertips when he had kissed her and she blushed. He hadn't mentioned last night, so neither would she.   
        "Hey, Ray!" called a voice from behind and Ray sat up, immediately alert to look behind them. Two black youths were jogging down the isle toward him and Ray stood up to do some sort of ritual handshake, was what it looked like to Alyana, along with some joking and backslapping. She had a difficult time understanding them, as she stood politely beside Ray, however, perhaps they were speaking some kind of code.   
        "Hey Levon, man!" Ray greeted grinning. "How's it hangin'?"   
        "Yo Ray man!" the boy returned. "Just catching a flick hangin' with my homey Jamar here." Ray grinned again and made a familiar handshake with the taller boy. "Where's Big Red?"   
        "He's back in Canada." Returned Ray easily as he turned to Alyana. "This is his cousin, another Mountie Aly Fraser." The two youths offered their hands and  was surprised when she managed to shake their hands as Ray had. Ray grinned. "She's a quick learner. Aly, this is Levon and Jamar."   
        "How do you do." She offered. "It is very nice to meet you."   
        "Yo, a chick Mountie!" laughed Jamar. "That's the bomb." Alyana's eyes widened and Ray quickly explained.   
        "It' s slang. It just means he thinks that you're cool." She relaxed and his eyes twinkled.   
        "Well, thank you kindly, Jamar." She replied. "May I say also that you are equal to an explosive device as well." Jamar laughed and Levon shook his head at Ray.   
        "Another one, hey?" Ray rolled his eyes.   
        " 'Fraid so." Levon chuckled.   
         "So long as she don't rank us house boys." Ray grinned and nodded.   
        "I'll get her straight with that." The boy's chatted a few minutes later than the lights dimmed and they waved to take their seats. Ray and Alyana settled back down as the previews started.   
        "They seem quite nice." She remarked popping some popcorn into her mouth.   
        "They're good kids." Agreed Ray, once more getting comfortable in his seat and reaching for a handful of popcorn.   
  

        "Freeze Chicago PD!" Ray announced, wishing just once people would listen and not make him chase them or fire on them. Ray ducked behind a near by car as bullets whizzed past his head and glanced across at Alyana, who was waiting for him to return fire so she could get closer to the suspects. He didn't let her down, and in a moment she was off. The one with the gun had dropped his weapon and had darted off with the other. Ray took off after them. Alyana, her small, lean body seemed to fly through the air, damn but she could run. Ray suspected she could be an Olympic runner if she wanted to. The man she was after threw things in her path as she pursued them and she hurdled them better than he had ever seen Fraser do. Ray ran up over the top of a parked car and tackled his suspect from above. He rolled him onto his stomach and cuffed him to the vehicle, then checked on Alyana's progress.   
        Her collar had caught hold of a fire escape and was quickly ascending to the rooftop above, with Alyana directly behind him. Ray hurried to catch up. They had disappeared over the top of the building just as Ray started his climb. He lost sight of them when he had finally gained the roof, and with his weapon drawn, he called out to her and cautiously searched the roof.   
        "Fraser!" He had gotten used to using her last name, it didn't hurt as much as it had before, and he automatically used it in stressful situations. His eyes caught a movement from the other side and he saw their suspect had made it to an adjacent roof with the use of a board he had found. The man pulled the board back and let it drop to the ground below as Alyana reached the edge. He seemed to grin at her daringly and turned to hurry across the roof. Ray watched her back up a few feet and grab up another board, then realized what she was going to do and started to run after her. "Aly no!" But she was already running the few feet toward the edge.   
        His heart leapt up in his throat as she pole-vaulted off the building, barely making it across to the other side. She landed, rolled to her feet and threw the board she had used to get across like a spear, catching the man I the back and knocking him down. Ray shook his head, trying to get his breathing back to normal again as she turned and smiled at him. 

        At the station, Ray booked their two assailants, the one that Aly had collared complaining about police brutality for having gotten a two by four in the back, but he was ignored. Alyana stood quietly at Ray's desk as he finished up speaking with one of the booking officers. He turned to her walked over, dropping into his chair.   
        "What the hell kind of stunt was that?" he demanded as she sat down opposite him.   
        "I don't know what you mean, Ray." She returned innocently, flashing her that big blue Mountie stare.   
        "The thing...the roof..you know..." he glared at her in frustration and she smiled slightly at his annoyance.   
        "Well, Ray." She began calmly. "I had to get across or he would have gotten away."   
        "You could have fallen." He implored.   
        "Nonsense." She dismissed. "I had plenty of room, there was no chance I would have missed my destination."   
        "Yer as nuts as yer cousin."   
        "Thank you kindly, Ray." The detective glared at her as he fished out his keys. Well, at lest she didn't chase moving cars, he thought grimly.   
        "Let's go." He sighed, knowing it was senseless to argue. "Are ya hungry?"   
        "Yes, I could eat something." She agreed as they left the station.   
        "Wanna get some Chinese and head to my place?" he asked as they stepped out into the evening air and walked to the GTO. Alyana hesitated, the last time she had been at his apartment was almost three weeks ago, when they had kissed. Still, she wanted to spend time with him.   
        "I'd like that, Ray." She replied as she slid into the passenger side of the car. Ray nodded and got behind the wheel, then pulled out of the department parking lot. They stopped for takeout, then headed back to his apartment. Both were reasonably quite on the drive over, it had been a long day and they both seemed tired.   
        Inside his apartment, Ray grabbed some plates and drinks, then they settled in the living room to eat. Alyana removed her Stetson and her brown tunic, revealing the standard cream blouse underneath, as Ray shrugged out of his own sports jacket, leaving his shoulder holster and gun on. Ray had settled on the floor to lean against the sofa cushions, Alyana sat opposite against the chair.   
        "I think we did pretty good this week." He remarked out of the blue. "Welsh seems happy with our record so far. We make a good team." Alyana smiled, he could not have said anything better to her, unless it was to ask if he could kiss her again, but she knew that wouldn't happen. He had made it clear they would remain strictly partners.   
        "I'm glad, Ray." She told him. "It has been a pleasure to work with you." And it had, Alyana waited all day for her duties at the Consulate to end and for that sleek black GTO to pull up and whisk her off on another crime solving adventure. She wondered if Benton felt the same when he was here, anxiously awaiting Ray's arrival every day?   
        "Frase will be here next month." He commented taking a mouth full of chow mien. "Hard to believe it's almost Christmas." Alyana nodded they had been experiencing a very mild winter so far and it had only snowed a few times. It wasn't even very cold outside yet.   
        "You should enjoy that." She prompted, knowing how much he missed his old partner." Ray shrugged.   
        "Sure." He agreed, having finished his food, he sat back and closed his eyes for a moment to relax. Alyana wanted to lean over and kiss him so badly that she thought she might explode, but her rigid control kept her still. Ray would spurn her advances again and she didn't want to risk humiliation with him a second time. Sighing, she finished her food.   
  

        Ray's lips moved to her jaw, placing a delicate trail of kisses along her chin, then down the column of her neck, moving her shirt just enough that he could get a taste of her shoulder and collar bone. Her fingers threaded his hair as though spinning it to gold. She was disappointed when he pulled back, his breathing was accelerated and she could see the barely contained passion in his eyes.   
        "We can't..." he started reluctantly, but she shook her head and held him in place to keep him from leaving her.   
        "I want to, Ray." She whispered, willing him to know the extent of her desire.   
        "We're partners." He croaked. "It..it isn't safe to get so involved."   
        "Please, Ray." She pleaded, making her own trail of hot frantic kisses across his brow, cheek, nose and chin. She heard him smother a moan of desire as she reached his lips. Again he managed to pull away, this time almost stumbling as he rose to his feet.   
         He returned the kiss, hungrily, greedily, his previous gentleness seeming to give way to a heavier need. He pushed her back against the cushions, almost pinning her with the weight of his own body as he continued to ravage her mouth and leave her gasping for breath. 

        Ray was startled awake by the soft fabric that was being coiled around him, and he glanced up at Alyana's quiet face. She had been wrapping a blanket around him, where he had fallen asleep against the sofa. He shook his head clear and started to get up, noticing she moved away instantly.   
        "Sorry." He muttered sheepishly, dropping the blanket on the sofa and stretching the kink out of his back. He couldn't seem to look directly at her, if he did he knew that the dream he had been having would flash through his mind again.   
        "That's okay." She assured as she retrieved her tunic and hat. "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll see myself out." Ray watched her head toward the door, then she turned and stared at him, her expression hesitant. Finally, as though coming to a decision, she walked over and stood before him. "I have to do this." She told him, almost as an apology, as she reached up and pulled his lips down to hers.   
        At first Ray was too surprised to respond, then the remnants of his dream came back and he returned the kiss eagerly. Maybe he was just dreaming again, yah, that way it would be alright to be kissing his partner, the adorable dark haired sprite that invaded his thoughts and dreams constantly, from the day they had met. Common sense however finally kicked in and he realized what he was doing, what they were doing. He wanted her to come to her senses, but he couldn't seem to drag his lips away from the softness that had captured them. Instead he deepened the kiss, met her tongue with his and began to ravage her mouth as he had in his dream. His hands roamed her body in ways he really had no right to do.   
        Alyana was startled by his sudden passion, but she realized what he was doing, he was trying to scare her off by coming on to strong, trying to press the idea of what she was considering doing firmly into her brain, and perhaps cause her own fear to reject it. Instead she kissed him back, matched his movements, his darting tongue, arched against him. She would not be scared off, not now, when she was so close. It was Ray who broke away first, stumbling back and gasp for air.   
        "W...what was that?" he demanded, his voice entirely too high for his liking.   
        "I believe it's called kissing, Ray." She informed calmly, as straightened up and adjusted her shirt accordingly. "Or perhaps necking would be the American term."   
        "I can't believe...." He began confused, outraged, surprised, all of these emotions flashed across his face, his voice, and his eyes. "Why did you... "   
        " I kissed you because I wanted to, I assumed you kissed me back for the same reason. Didn't you want me to respond to you, Ray?' she asked. "I thought that was the point of the exercise."   
        "No, no." he protested weakly. "You were supposed to...I mean not...I didn't..." He stared at her and she saw the frustration on his face and his inability to communicate.   
        "I told you I wanted to." She informed boldly. "Did you think I was lying?" Ray stared at her, then shook his head.   
        "We can't do this, Alyana." He stated.   
        "Why?" she demanded. "Because we're partners but not friends?" Ray glanced at her surprised.   
        "Of course we're friends." He assured quickly. "Why would you think we weren't friends." Well, she thought, she'd let the cat out of the bag this time, may as well be honest.   
        "You rarely ask me to spend time with you other than for a case, we hardly actually do anything outside work and this is only the second time I've actually been invited to your apartment and not just shown up of my own accord." Ray was silent, knowing he couldn't deny those things and because he didn't deny it she got angry, though her tone didn't waver. "You used to do that with Benton, those things you would do with him why not with me? Why don't you like me? Is it because I remind you too much of him? Does it hurt that much to look at me Ray? Can't you see past any of that to who I really am?"   
        "I never kissed, Fraser." Ray stated slowly, deliberately, and she could tell he was desperately attempting to control his temper. Accept of course for the 'buddy breathing thing' he added silently, but that was Fraser kissing him, well sort of. "I never wanted to kiss Fraser and I sure as hell didn't ever wanna..." Have sex with him, he finished silently. Didn't she understand that it wasn't the similarities of her and Fraser, it was the differences. She laughed genuinely at his jokes, she was outspoken, she was silly some times and loyal and very much a beautiful woman. How could he explain that it wasn't about her but him, for feeling things he shouldn't for his partner.   
        "But you are in love with him." She stated before she could help herself and Ray stalked away from her furious.   
        "I am not in love with Fraser!" he screamed at her. "That's not only sick it's ludicrous!"   
        "Why, because you're both men?" she demanded rising to her feet to face him. "It happens all the time, Ray. Partner's develop such a close relationship it almost becomes a marriage, it would only be a small step to make it more." Ray turned away from her.   
        "Yer nuts!" he declared angrily. "Yer freakin' loony toons. Yah, Frase was my partner and my best friend, but I never wanted more than that and neither did he."   
        "You're denying it to yourself because you're afraid." She concluded, chasing after him, knowing how dangerously unpredictable the detective was and how this might all blow up in her face, but she had to make him face the truth, before he could ever move on and forget the past. "He meant everything to you, you said it yourself he was the most important thing in your life. When he left you died inside, if that isn't love than what is?"   
        "That's...that's...yah, it's love!" he admitted finally, then quickly added. "But not that kind. I loved Fraser, still do and he loves me, I know that. But you can love someone without being in love with him or her. Fer God's sake why are you doin' this to me? Why can't you let it go?"   
        "Because you won't let it go, Ray." She insisted. "You hold your pain inside until it boils to the top and then you gather it all in again after barely surviving the explosion. You won't let anyone get close to you because of that pain and because of Fraser."   
        "I took you as my partner." He accused. "I showed you the ropes, I let you lead and get yer daily dose of crime fightin' what the hell more do you want from me?"  He stormed past her into his bedroom, searching for something, he possibly didn't even know what, until he turned to face her again, as she came up behind him. "You wanna be my friend? My pal? Well here I am, honey! This is me. All of me. You don't like what you see get the hell out, but damnit decide because I can't play this tune anymore."   
 He was fighting for breath, his anger and fury having pushed him so far past the limit that all he wanted to do was get her out of there so he could hit something anything, to release the pressure building inside.   
         "You want a partner, you got one. You want a friend, ya got that too, but damnit stop pushin' me for somethin' I ain't ready to give yet." The anger suddenly seemed to flow out of him and she watched as he slid, like a deflating balloon, onto his bed, where he dropped his head and hunched his shoulders dejectedly. "Maybe I was in love with Fraser. Maybe I'm in love with you or maybe I don't now what the hell the word means. I just know that I feel empty inside and I can't find anything to fill the whole in my heart, in my soul." He shook his head. "I want to..I want to share things with you Alyana. I want to find what I had in Fraser in you, but I'm scared and I can't get past it."   
        Alyana bowed her head, a feeling of deep shame overpowered her, for having pushed Ray so hard on something he just wasn't ready to deal with. She was being a lousy partner and a lousy friend.   
        "I'm sorry, Ray." She whispered. "I'll leave you alone." She had just retrieved her tunic and other belongings and started to open the door when Ray's good hand flew past her cheek to shut it again. She turned surprised, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, fervently, as thought he might never get the chance again. Finally they parted and he held her in his embrace, she realized he was trembling.   
        "Stay." He pleaded hoarsely. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone, please." Alyana gazed up at him, saw the fear in his eyes, the fear he was denying so he could keep her with him, so she wouldn't leave.   
        "I...in what capacity?" she asked quietly. "Do you want me to stay as a partner, a friend or..." she paused letting him finish the rest in his mind.   
        "Whatever you want." He vowed. "Any way you want just stay with me, please." She nodded, she couldn't refuse him, as she returned his embrace. She reached up and lightly pressed her lips to his in an achingly tender kiss.   
        "I want to help you forget, Ray." She whispered. "I want to help you be whole again. Tell me how to do that." Ray stared down into her deep blue eyes, as though choosing his next words carefully.   
        "Be the Fraser I can't have." He returned huskily "Be the Mountie I dream of, the partner I lost." She nodded. He wanted her to help him replace Fraser in his heart, to make him forget the tall, beautiful man that he'd been so afraid to admit he loved. Because she was his partner, because she was his friend and mostly because she loved him, she agreed.   
        She dropped her belongings on a chair close to them, took his hand and led him back to the bedroom, where she gently pushed him onto the bed. Ray pulled off his shoulder holster and placed his gun on the nightstand beside him, as she reached down to unlace her boots, first one then the other, then pulled the suspenders from her shoulders and unfastened her jodhpurs. She stepped out of them and picked them up to neatly fold and place them on the bureau, her shirt falling to just above her knees. Ray watched her quietly, unsure what to say, wondering if he should stop it before things went any further. When she crawled up next to him on the bed, and wrapped her arms around him, carefully placing her head on his chest, he knew he didn't want it to end. He raised her chin and took possession of her mouth, as his hand felt for the clips that tied her hair back. Finally it fell in long black waves to her lower back. Ray groaned and ran his fingers through the silken tresses, he'd always loved long hair on a woman.   
        Alyana's fingers were pulling at the ends of his shirt, tugging it free of his jeans and carefully raising it over his head, then proceeded to place warm wet kisses all along his chest and down over his stomach. Ray's hand wandered across her creamy, muscular thigh, up under her shirt to tickle her abdomen and wrap his long fingers around her hips. He pulled her up to capture her mouth once again and he noticed that she was trying not to lay directly atop him because of his ribs. He pulled her legs across him, ignoring her mild protest, until she was flat against him and she could feel the heat of his arousal against her. She pressed her hips firmly into him and felt his sharp intake of breath that the sensation had caused.   
         "God yes." He murmured around her lips as his hand found a silken clad bottom and squeezed playfully. She jumped a little at his touch, then wriggled against him demanding more. Suddenly she was rolled over on her back and Ray was taking control, he pulled her shirt up over her head and quickly dispensed with the sports bra she wore underneath. She thought she would be embarrassed and shy at such exposure, but when he took one of her nipples into his mouth she thought she had died and gone to heaven. Never had she thought such sensations , that the touch of another person, could thrill her to the core. Her mind screamed at her, it's not you he loves it's Fraser! But she was a Fraser, she was his partner now and she would help him forget, perhaps even get him to love her in return.   
         Ray made love to her softly, slowly, as though she was a precious treasure to be worshiped, only once did he cry out in pain when she accidentally rolled onto his hand, which was still sore, but he just grinned and continued. When he entered her she cried out and he grew still, gathering her to him and whispering into her ear.   
         "I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" His tone as agonizing and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, afraid he would stop.   
         "Please." She whispered capturing his gaze and moving against him, the pain gone now. "Please, Ray." As she moved her own hips against him encouragingly, Ray finally started to match her movements, unable to stop his own desire. He thrust inside her with low smooth strokes, that grew faster as they were both lost in the passion that surrounded them. His ribs and shoulders hurt, but he didn't care, his hand throbbed from the way he was trying to half support himself above her, but all this was beyond him because she felt so damned good and he was so very close to his goal that nothing else mattered. Alyana's legs, though he knew them to be muscular from the speed in which she ran, closed tightly around him and he had to catch his breath at her vice like grip, but then they here sailing high-over-head to their glorious destination. Both cried out the other's names, then Ray collapsed, rolling slightly so he fell on his side and not on top of her.   
         They lay there for a long moment, still clutching each other, trying to catch their breath and allow their bodies to come back from the ecstasy they had propelled them toward. After a long moment, Ray gathered the strength try and pull out of her, but her legs wouldn't give. He couldn't help the insane giggle that rose from his throat.   
         "Alyana, ya gotta let go." He whispered as he stroked her hair and looked down at and saw that her eyes were closed, her face flushed.   
           "I...I can't." she muttered embarrassed. "My legs feel like Jell-O, they won't unlock." Ray laughed and watched her grow crimson. "I'm sorry." He immediately sobered, hearing the tears in her voice. He raised her face to meet his gaze.   
         "I'm not laughing at you." He assured. "I'm laughing at the situation." He grinned. "Guess that means you enjoyed it." She blushed redder, if that was possible, but didn't take her eyes from his.   
         "Yes, I did, Ray." She admitted shyly. "Thank you kindly." Ray chuckled again and kissed her gently.   
         "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" he demanded quietly.   
         "You didn't ask." She replied simply, then when he shot her a warning glare she said. "I wanted this, Ray. You never would have done it if you had known, would you?"   
         "No." agreed Ray softly. "Not because I didn't want to, but because yer first time should be with someone special..."   
         "You are special." She protested quickly, then to prove her point she captured his mouth. Ray moaned against her, surprised to find himself hardening again, as he still lay inside her. They kissed until they were both gasping for breath, and Ray finally pulled back.   
         "H..how's yer legs?" he managed shakily and he felt her grip on him tighten around his hips, pulling him closer if possible.   
         "Getting better." She surmised as her hand traveled down his side to his hip and then around to his ass. "Much better." She moved against him, obviously a fast learner, and within moments Ray was rock hard and wanting more. He kissed her again, then moved his attentions to her breast.   
         "Yer so beautiful, Alyana." He pledged as he began to match her rhythm. "I can't believe...." He raised his head as she captured a sweet piece of his neck and suckled it. "Um...I can't...re...remember what I was sayin'." She giggled and rolled him on to his back, never breaking their intimate connection, then proceeded to ride him slowly.   
         "Am I doing it correctly, Ray?" she asked as she bent to kiss and lick his chest all over.   
         "Umm...yah, yer...ahhh." She watched his eyes close and his lower lip disappear under his teeth. "Yer makin' me crazy, Alyana." She smiled and moved off of him, his eyes opened to look at her with disappointment and surprise, until he watched her lower her mouth over him. He arched against her instantly. "Al..Alyana, you don't have'ta..." Again his words were ripped from him from the intense waves of pleasure that were rippling through him. He had never expected her to do that, how would she know to do that if he was the first....again a mind-blowing explosion rose in him and his thoughts scattered. GOD! She had a very talented mouth that was for sure. He could stand it no more and he reached down and pulled her atop him again, sliding back into that hot, moist place that would bring them both pleasure. Only seconds later, despite his attempt to control it, he exploded inside her and her muscles contracted in an incredibly sweet tightness that almost blew his mind.   
         "How was that, Ray?" she asked sweetly, as she allowed him to catch his breath while she snuggled next to him, this time she had managed to free her legs, easily.   
         "How did...why did...where..." he still couldn't finish a comprehensive sentence, and he wondered if it was because he had gone so long without such pleasure, or because Alyana was just that damned exciting. He suspected it was the latter. Alyana seemed to understand his unfinished questions.   
         "I heard about it a few times," she revealed.  "Just never quite understood what it was all about, decided I'd find out." She traced his soft lips with the tips of her finger. "Was it okay?" Ray gathered her closer, kissing her gently on the mouth, only because he didn't have the energy to do anything more.   
         "It..it was..." he remembered a word she had latched on to while in Chicago, that she liked to use.        "Awesome." She gave him a bright smile, then quietly posed her next question.   
         "Did it help?" Ray glanced down at her, threading the fingers of his good hand through her hair as she rested her cheek on his chest. He knew what she was asking, did it help him to forget Fraser- help make him a little less empty inside. Honestly, it had felt good, wonderful in fact, but this one piece of happiness didn't even seem to make a dent in the hole that was his heart, and for that he was ashamed. He moved from her, long enough too pull the coverlet over them, then let her cuddle into him again.   
             "Yah." He lied. "It helped, Alyana. Thank you kindly." She smiled and snuggled closer, closing her eyes. In a few moments she was asleep and Ray stared up at his ceiling, seeing another face with coal black hair and deep blue eyes. Then, the harsh realm of reality hit him as he remembered what had been nagging at him earlier, that he had forgotten in the throws of passion; he had not used protection. He had used an innocent young woman, his partner, and his friend, to compensate for the loss of someone she resembled, then he had forgotten to protect her. He closed his eyes and sobbed; what had he done? 

    
        Ray awoke with a start to the jarring noise of his phone ringing. He blinked a few times, disoriented and realized he was alone in the bed. Had last night been a dream, like so many other nights? The phone caught his attention and he rolled toward it with a tired groan.   
         "What?" he demanded sourly, he was not a morning person and it had taken him awhile to get out of greeting people as Vecchio.   
         "It's Frannie, Ray." Greeted the civilian aid entirely to cheerfully. "I see you're still a treat to wake up."   
         "What do you want, Frannie?'" he sighed, sinking his head back into the pillow after glancing at the clock, it was only a little after six in the morning. He was surprised the woman was even up.   
         "I was wondering if you could give me a ride to work this morning, my car won't start." Ray groaned again. "Is that a yes?"   
         "Yah." He sighed, he rarely refused her anything. "I'll be there about seven thirty, be ready because I won't be in the mood to wait."   
         "Sure bro." She assured sweetly. "Thank you." Ray grunted and hung up, glancing at the clock. He may as well get up, pitter-patter and all that. With another heavy sigh, he threw back the covers and realized he was naked, at the same time Alyana, wearing one of his tee shirts came into the bedroom. He pulled the sheets quickly over himself again and stared at her as she brought him a steaming cup of coffee and a plate of eggs. Last night wasn't a dream!   
         "Good morning, Ray." She greeted with a smile as she settled on the bed next to him and handed him the small tray. "I hope you don't mind but I burrowed one of your shirts. Did you sleep well?" Ray continued to stare at her, making no move to take the tray.   
         "Um....no...er..yah...um..." Why was he so nervous? He'd slept with women before, of course other than Stella he or they usually left before the morning after could be experienced. "Thanks, Aly." He took a long swallow of his coffee, pleased when the chocolate she had dropped inside coated his tongue. She smiled and crawled up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.   
         "I'll need a ride to work, Ray." She told him. "If you don't mind." He nodded absently and took another sip of coffee, he didn't touch the eggs, he wasn't big on breakfast and his stomach was already in knots this morning. Then he remembered he had to pick up Francesca and the questions the woman would no doubt throw at him about Fraser being in the car so early would not be good.   
         "I gotta get ready." He stated setting his cup on the night table and moving the tray further down on the bed, as he bent to grab his jeans from the floor, but they weren't there. "Um..where'd my clothes go?"   
          "I folded them and put them on your chair." Alyana informed indicating the small chair across the room, then as though reading his thoughts she rose and retrieved his robe from the bathroom, then left him to get out of bed. He stood up and shrugged into the robe, pulling out some clean clothes and moving to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, pulled off the robe and stepped under the hot spray.   
         Alyana was dressed in her uniform, waiting for him when he immerged to the living area. He glanced at his watch, as he strapped on his shoulder holster and secured his gun inside, then did the same with his ankle holster and pulled his boots on. His hair was relatively untamed this morning, as though he didn't have the usual time to spend on it, and it was still damp from the shower, though he had dried it partially. He was unshaven, his jaw was shadowed with stubble, but he smelled wonderfully of soap and a mild cologne to Alyana, and this morning his hurry in getting ready just gave him a wildly, roguish look that melted her heart and made her want to kiss him.   
         "Ready?" he asked her pulling on his raglan, over his grayish green long sleeve shirt and faded denims. She nodded and followed him out, waiting as he locked his apartment the door then headed toward the stairs that would tale them down. Alyana was mildly surprised they didn't take the elevator, but Ray was taking the steps three at a time and seemed to be in a hurry; she had to almost jog to keep up with him.   
         Outside it had started to drizzle and it was much colder than the previous day, as they hustled into the GTO and Ray started the engine, giving it a moment to warm up and setting the defogger for the covered windows. Alyana wanted to talk about last night, but Ray seemed reluctant to even make eye contact with her this morning. When he pulled up to the consulate a few minutes later, she leaned toward him to give him a kiss good bye and was stung when he pulled back. She lowered her eyes and reached for the door handle, only to have Ray catch her hand just as she opened the door and let the cold air inside.   
         "We'll talk later, okay?" he promised her. "I'm just in a hurry now." She offered him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and nodded, then got out. Ray pulled away and she turned to go inside, trying to analyze what her mistake might have been.   
  

         "Ray!" called the familiar voice as Kowalski turned and grinned at the approaching Canadian and wolf. He was almost disappointed that Fraser wasn't wearing his red serge, but then the man was on vacation. Diefenbaker reached Ray first, jumping up and kissing his face eagerly and the detective ruffled his fur and smiled, then turned to his friend.   
         "Fraser, buddy!" He greeted as the Mountie, in blue jeans and blue plaid shirt and leather jacket reached him. He threw his arms around the other man in a warm hug, glad when Fraser returned it.   
         "It's good to see you, Ray." He returned smiling, removing his Stetson and giving Ray a better view of his face.   
         "How was yer trip?" Ray asked, noticing as usual that Fraser only had the one bag with him, slung over his shoulder.   
         "Rather boring, actually." Admitted Fraser as they headed out of the train station and toward the interior parking to find Ray's GTO.   
         "What, no explosions, hostile takeovers, escaped convicts or the like?" encouraged Ray as he unlocked his car and Fraser tossed his bag inside and held the front seat forward for Diefenbaker to climb in.   
         "Not a one, Ray." He sighed and Ray laughed as they both got into the vehicle.   
         "You stayin' at the Consulate or you wanna stay with me?" Ray asked, hoping he didn't sound desperate. Damn it was good to have his friend back, even if it was only for a couple of weeks.   
         "I would love to stay with you, Ray." Agreed Fraser pleased. "I'm not here on official business and so I would prefer not to have to use the Consulate's faculties." Ray grinned.   
         "No problem." He assured as he pulled out into traffic. "So yer an Inspector now, hmmm?" Fraser nodded absently glancing around at the passing scenery, he was surprised how much he really had missed Chicago, although he suspected that was partly do to the man sitting next to him. Ray looked good, he looked familiar, in his blue jeans, maroon over-shirt and the leather waist jacket that Fraser always admired, the detective hadn't changed at Fraser was glad. Perhaps there was hope after all for what he wanted to tell him.   
         "Yes." He responded finally to Ray's question. "More responsibilities and an increase in pay of course, but it isn't nearly as much fun as when I was a Constable." Ray grinned.   
         " 'O course not, Frase, ya ain't got me and half the Chicago underworld to play with no more." Fraser laughed, really laughed, that high-pitched giggle of his and Ray almost felt giddy that he had elected such a response.   
         "I've missed you, Ray." Fraser informed when he finally sobered. Ray offered him a quick glance and a smile before returning his attention back to the traffic around them.   
         "I missed you too, buddy." He allowed easily.   
         "How is Alyana?" Fraser asked, the emotional level had risen between them in just those few words and he needed a change of topic to release some of the tension.   
        "She's good." Replied Ray, quickly. "Not half as annoying as you were, almost listens to me part of the time." Fraser chuckled.   
         "Well, I'll have to show her the difference then." He teased. "Wouldn't want it to be to easy for you."   
         "Now, just leave Aly alone, Frase." He warned. "We're doin' good and if you start in on her and get her ta annoy me as much as you did I'll pop you 'cause I can't pop her, understand?"   
         "Oho!" grinned Fraser. "Threatening me with bodily harm already and we've barely left the station." Ray frowned.   
         "I didn't mean it like that, Fraser." He assured almost too quickly. "I don't wanna pop ya really." Fraser stared at him intently for a moment, read the anxiety in his eyes, the body language that the detective had always told him to look for and was surprised. Ray was afraid! He was really worried that he might upset Fraser and that was hard to take for the Canadian. Was he really so unsure of himself now that they had been separated awhile?   
         "I was just teasing Ray." He clarified gently and watched the tension release from the blond's body, albeit only slightly.   
         "Oh, yah, sure Frase." He deflected calmly, though Fraser could still head the strain in his voice. Ray forced a chuckle. "Ya know me, Fraser. I'm just weird sometimes." Fraser nodded, not trusting himself to speak. When Ray had greeted him so warmly, even hugged him, he had believed the detective had gotten past what ever had bothered him about Fraser's leaving. He knew Ray would be hurt, but they both made a conscious decision to be in other places. He had thought encouraging Alyana to pair up with the detective would help the wounds heal, give Ray someone to be close to again, but it appeared the tension was still between them.   
         "I can stay at the Consulate, Ray..." he began quietly and was alarmed when his friend twisted the steering wheel viciously, narrowly avoiding a passing car that had moved in front of them without signaling.   
         "I...if that's what you want Fraser." Replied Ray sullenly, not looking at the Canadian who was watching him so intently. "Stop starin' at me, damnit!"   
         "I'm sorry, Ray."  Offered Fraser softly, looking away. Ray made a noise low in his throat, a sound Fraser had come to realize as a warning that Ray was near the edge of his temper. Ray pulled the car off to the side of the road and switched off the engine, then sat staring out the window, seeing nothing. Fraser waited for him to speak, unsure how volatile the situation had become between them and he didn't want to risk Ray's wrath.   
         "I'm sorry, Fraser." He said finally releasing a long, slow breath. "I...I didn't mean to snap at ya. I'm workin' on a difficult case and it's got me on edge."   
         "Is there anything I can do to help, Ray?" Fraser offered quickly, wanting to assist his friend in whatever was causing him trouble.   
        "I don't want'cha workin' while yer here, Frase." He declined. "Yer on vacation, besides, it's my case and I'll figure it out." He sighed again and Fraser wished suddenly that he could make things easier for him. He didn't know why his next movement was so important, but before he completely comprehended his actions, he found himself reaching across the seat and enveloping Ray in an awkward hug. Ray was surprised, but returned the embrace quickly, then settled back further in his seat.   
         "I'm sorry, Ray." Fraser said quietly. "I never meant to hurt you like this." Ray glanced at him, only mildly surprised that the Canadian had guessed the real cause for his discomfort, after all it was Fraser next to him, and the Mountie missed nothing.   
         "It's not yer fault, Frase." He determined. "I was the one that left and broke the partnership." Fraser was quick to intercede.   
         "You couldn't be expected to adjust to that kind of lifestyle, Ray." He insisted. "You weren't brought up in the north like I was, I was asking to much of you."   
         "I coulda tried harder, Fraser."   
         "Ray, you caught phenomena twice in the short time you were there and I almost killed you with that stupid pursuit of Muldoon." Fraser reminded stubbornly. "I expected to much of you, I always did. I'm not surprised you hit me, I would have hit me. You should have done it more often. Like you said, I consistently risked your life in a wild and bizarre way and the trek through the Territories was the last straw."   
         "Yah," agreed Ray. "But we were partner's Frase. That's the kinda stuff partner's do. Yah don't just give up on yer partner because everything isn't running exactly smooth." For the briefest moment, Fraser wondered to which partnership Ray was referring.   
         "Ray, I don't blame you for wanting to come back to Chicago. I wish that I could have come back with you but....I needed to be home, can you understand that?" Ray nodded, he had always understood that Fraser needed to be up North, it was where his heart was, but it didn't dull the pain any less.   
         "Let's not talk about all that right now." Ray returned starting the car again, just as the cold from outside had started to frost up the windows. "Yer here on vacation, let's just enjoy it. I'd like if ya stayed with me but if ya wanna stay at the Consulate with Aly that's fine too." Fraser swallowed his frustration.        They needed to talk they had been avoiding the subject for almost a year now and it was time to set things straight. Fraser didn't want to loose his friendship, but he knew from previous experience that if he pushed the detective too hard they would both be sorry, so he settled back against the seat and nodded.   
         "I'll stay with you, then, Ray." He stated. It would give them a chance to talk.   
  

         "Cousin Ben!" exclaimed Alyana, the moment she came out of the Consulate and found her partner and the tall Mountie waiting for her. She  glanced back, careful that there was no one about, then launched herself at Fraser in a most un-Mountie like fashion. Fraser laughed and swung her around as Ray grinned and shook his head.   
         "Told'ja she wasn't like you." He grinned at them and Fraser chuckled then set the smaller woman down.   
         "You're looking quite well, Alyana." Fraser informed her dutifully. "How are you liking Chicago?" Ray glanced up as the Consulate's door opened once again and Constable Riggins'  stepped out. Ray didn't like the man, he seemed to always be spying or picking at Alyana for one thing or another and that irked him, Alyana in turn was always more rigid around him, as she was now.   
         "Chicago has been quite acceptable, Inspector." She informed coolly, her eyes suddenly detached, her hands behind her back in a rigid stance that Ray had often seen on Fraser. Fraser glanced over her head at the young man approaching them.   
         "Good afternoon, Inspector Fraser." Greeted Riggins' dutifully, making no comment of Fraser's lack of uniform. "Good afternoon Detective Kowalski." Ray played with the toothpick in his mouth.   
         "Hey Baggins." Ray returned in his usual fashion and Fraser barely caught the discreet flush of the other Constable. Ray obviously didn't like the man much.   
         " My name is Constable Riggins." The Mountie introduced, turning slightly from Ray to screen his attention to Fraser. "If I can be of any assistance to you during your stay please feel free to ask.  Inspector Cabot informed us that you would be paying us a visit. We have your room prepared for...." Ray glanced up surprised as Fraser interrupted the man.   
         "I won't be staying at the Consulate constable." He informed the man coolly, oblivious to the man's attempts to suck up. "I informed Inspector Cabot of my visit simply as a respect, should he require my assistance with anything." The man flushed slightly, obviously not comfortable with his mistake.   
         "Of course, Sir." He replied quickly. "If there is anything I can do...." Fraser shook his head.   
         "I don' t think there will be," he stated calmly.  "As Constable Fraser here should be able to assist me easily enough should I require it. I thank you kindly for your offer though. Dismissed Constable." Riggins gave a slight bow to Fraser, then turned to Alyana.   
         "Good day, Fra..Constabul Fraser." He offered dutifully, though Ray detected the edge in his voice. Alyana returned the parting shot coolly then watched the man head stiffly back inside. Immediately Alyana's demeanor softened as she looked at the two men before her.   
         "Now that freaks me out sometimes." Ray indicated to Fraser, referring to Alyana. "She goes from hot to cold so fast it makes my head spin." Alyana smiled.   
         "That's part of our training." She excused as Ray pulled open the car door and held back the front seat, glad Ray was in a cheerful mood. The past few weeks he had been distant with her and they had never had their 'talk' as he said they would. Ray caught her staring at him.   
         "Enough of that, com'ahn, we're takin' you to dinner." Alyana climbed in beside Diefenbaker who greeted her enthusiastically, then Ray and Fraser settled in the front seat.   
         "I miss Turnbull sometimes." Remarked Fraser off hand and Ray chuckled.   
         "Yah, he was a character." The detective agreed as they pulled out into the street. They decided to go for Chinese, as it had been a long time since Fraser had eaten it, so Ray stopped at one of their old hangouts in China Town. The owner recognized them immediately and ushered them to a table, they had beat the supper crowd so there were only a few other patrons in the restaurant. Chin Lee quickly settled Diefenbaker with a bowl of food than took their order. Once their food was delivered the three settled into a comfortable conversation about work and Alyana's adjusting.   
         "It took getting used to at first." She admitted to Fraser, boldly allowing her foot to rise under the table and nudge the valley between Ray's legs. "But Ray's made it easy." Ray almost choked on his soda as he discretely pushed her foot away, giving her a look that said 'not now!" She smiled and bit into her egg roll.   "Are you going to be staying with Ray, Benton?"   
         "He invited me to, so yes." Replied Fraser calmly. "It will hopefully give us a chance to catch up." He shot Ray a meaningful glance, saying that they 'would talk sooner or later' and Ray suddenly wished he hadn't suggested they all go out to eat after all. He cleared his throat and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Fraser waited until he saw him round the corner for the men's room, then said to Alyana. "So, how are things going between you two?" Alyana shrugged, what could she say, that she was madly in love with his ex-partner and that they were sleeping together, or at least they had slept together once, but that Ray was still in love with Fraser.   
         "Fine." She finally elected. "He's been very helpful at getting me adjusted."   
         "I'm glad." Sighed Fraser. "Though he seems awfully bothered. He said it was a case that he was working on, do you know what he might be referring to?" Alyana shook her head.   
         "It isn't one I'm working on with him." she assured, Ray only worked a few cases with her lately and those seemed rather mundane and boring considering the ones that had originally worked on; before they had slept together. He was right, things changed when partner's got involved, and she suspected he was only selecting the least possible dangerous cases to have her assist him with. "But then I don't work every case with him." Fraser thought he detected a note of bitterness in her voice.   
         "Has something happened between you two?" he asked her quietly. "Has Ray still been putting you off?" She lowered her eyes and shook her head.   
         "No." he assured quickly. "Detective Kowalski has been very patient with me, I can't complain."   
         "Are you complaining?" Fraser continued, watching her reactions. "Was coming here a bad idea?" Alyana opened her mouth to answer but saw Ray returning with his cell phone to his ear, his expression grim.   
         "What is it, Ray?" Fraser asked immediately, watching the detective throw some bills on the table and pull his jacket from the chair, his open flannel  that he wore over his tee, still covered his weapon.   
         "I gotta go." He informed, and Fraser caught the apprehension in his eyes. "You two stay and finish." Fraser had already stood and was shrugging into his own jacket.   
         "We'll go with you, Ray." He insisted when Ray looked like he was ready to argue. Instead he just shrugged and headed for the door.   
         "Suit yourself." The two Canadians exchanged a glance, then Fraser retrieved Diefenbaker and they hurried out to Ray's car. Ray was already inside with the motor running and once again on his cell phone, as they climbed inside.   
         "Yah, Frannie, thanks." He was saying. "Have Arnold and Carter meet me there." He ended the call and put the phone back inside his coat pocket.   
         "What's going on, Ray?" Fraser inquired, intrigued as Ray pulled out into traffic and exceeded the speed limit toward their mysterious destination.   
         "We've been after this one fella, Roger Thomas, that we think is connected to a string of burglaries around the city." Ray explained as he drove with one hand while searching his pockets with another. "We haven't been able to nail him because he always has a class-A alibi. He was out of site for a while but we just got a tip that a deal's goin' down on the docks and he's involved." He reached across Fraser and pulled open his glove box, one eye still on the road ahead while he searched through the assortment of candies and papers. "I know it's here some where." Fraser smiled and reached inside the detective's pocket, then pulled out the package of gum. Ray grinned and snatched it, straightening so he was behind the wheel again.   
        "Still haven't gotten that tear in your seam fixed, I see." Fraser remarked dryly as the detective slid a stick of gum from the wrapper and propped it into his mouth.   
         "I'll get around to it eventually." He shrugged, offering a piece to the others, which both declined. He shoved it in the opposite pocket, one without the tear and changed lanes. He did not see the flash of jealousy that was mirrored in Alyana's eyes behind him, as he continued speaking. "Anyway, that's where we're headed now, to see if we can catch him in the act."   
         "What can we do to help, Ray?" asked Fraser dutifully.   
         "Well..." hesitated Ray glancing at Fraser amused. "Technically yer a civilian here, Frase."   
         "Never stopped us before, Ray." Retorted Fraser smiling.   
         "True." Chuckled the detective as he slid silently behind some packing crates on the dock and reached for the radio. "Hey, units three and four, what's yer twenty?"   
         "We're about three blocks away, Kowalski." Came Detective Carter's voice back at him; Ray like Carter he was a solid cop to rely on and didn't get cocky like his new partner Arnold. "Blue and whites are on their way."   
         "Ten-four, I'm gonna check it out." replied Ray tossing the mike back on the hook without waiting for a response and getting out of the car. Fraser, Alyana and Diefenbaker followed, as Ray quickly headed for their destination. Fraser's and Alyana's hearing both picked up four voices up ahead and Fraser tapped Ray's arm, holding up four fingers and indicating the direction. Ray nodded and pulled his weapon as they crept closer than ducked behind some more crates to survey the scene.   
         Four men, one of them Ray's suspect, obviously making a deal for the stolen goods in a truck that Thomas stood closest to. Ray crouched down, checking his clip and searching his jacket for his glasses. Alyana handed them to him, he had left them in the car, and he grinned at her as he slipped them on. Between the two Fraser's they knew him pretty well. Thomas was nodding and money was exchanging hands.   
         "They're not gonna get here in time." Ray whispered to the Mounties. "Gonna have ta stall." Fraser and Alyana nodded as they spread in separate directions. Fraser, in his civilian clothes looked like a simple dockworker walking the pier as he approached the foursome.   
         "Excuse me, gentleman." He greeted and Ray shook his head-would the Canadian never learn? "I believe you are in the possession of stolen property. If you would kindly place your weapons on the ground you are under arrest." Thomas glared at him.   
         "Yer kiddin' right?" he taunted, unable to believe someone would be stupid to make a citizen's arrest on four heavily armed criminals.   
         "I assure you I am not." Returned Fraser. "My name is Inspector Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and although I am not currently in uniform, you are breaking the law and I will have to arrest you." Thomas walked up to him and waved his gun in Fraser's face.   
         "You and what army?" he sneered. "What's to keep me from blowing you away, Mountie?"   
         "Why, her of course." stated Fraser indicating Alyana behind them, close to one of the other criminals. Thomas started to turn toward her and Fraser deftly disarmed him and knocked him to the ground as Alyana took care of the one closest to her. Ray had come around and was now holding his weapon on the other two standing.   
         "Chicago PD." he introduced. "On the ground." They didn't move. "Now!" the one closest to him started to move, just as Fraser called out a warning. Another man blindsided Ray and knocked him to the ground as the other two started to run for cover, Thomas among them, while firing at them. Fraser pushed Alyana out of the way and rolled with her behind the truck as Ray scrambled  to his feet, grabbed his weapon from where it lay and dived behind a pylon. He glared across at Fraser. "Five! There were five Fraser!" Fraser shook his head.   
         "I'm sorry, Ray, I only heard four." Responded Fraser contritely as the sirens sounded in the background.   
         "Loosin' yer touch as ya get older, hey Frase?" Ray teased and Fraser shot him a droll look.   
          They were pinned down by gunfire, but Ray wasn't about to let Thomas get away and their backup would not get there quickly enough. He took a deep breath, stood and returned fire as he bolted after them, Fraser and Alyana close behind.   
        They were once again at an impasse, huddled behind some crates, Fraser could tell from the gleam in the detective's eye that he wasn't t going to give up, as Ray, shaking with adrenaline,  pulled another clip from his holster and reloaded.   
         "We have to draw their fire long enough for one of us to get close to them, Ray." Stated Fraser. Ray glared at him.   
         "I know that Fraser." He hissed. "But I'm the only one with a gun, remember?"   
         "I can draw their fire, Ray." Offered Alyana quickly. "I can run faster than either of you. It's harder to hit a moving target and then you both can circle around and get them by surprise."   
         "No." Ray refused without a moment's hesitation and she stared at him. "Not because yer a woman either, I didn't like it when Fraser put himself at risk either so don't give me that look."   
         "It's a viable plan, Ray." Insisted Fraser.   
         "You want yer cousin to get shot?" Ray demanded angrily. "She can't outrun a bullet, Fraser!"   
         "No of course not, but it's really the only chance we've got, Ray." Stated Fraser logically. "We can't allow them to get away." Ray closed his eyes for a moment, two Fraser's were too much for his fragile mind. With an exasperated sigh he agreed.   
         "Fine. On three. One..."   
         "Two...." Counted Fraser.   
         "Three!" Cried Alyana bolting from behind the crate and out into the open. Immediately they fired on her as Ray and Fraser hurried to circle around. Fraser tagged one with a solid punch, Ray tackled the other as Thomas fled after Alyana. Carter and Arnold showed up and Ray left them to take care of the fallen criminals as he and Fraser chased after Thomas.   
         Alyana was running toward the waterfront, there were no longer obstacles to hide behind, but Thomas was a poor shot while running so that gave her the advantage. Alyana glanced back, missing the cord in front of her and tripped. Thomas caught her before she could get back on her feet, and hauled her in front of him, his gun to her head. Ray and Fraser stopped short of them, Ray's gun aimed directly at Thomas.   
         "Let 'er go, Thomas." He warned. "Ya can't win the place is crawlin' wit cops." Thomas backed up, then realized he was right at the dock's edge, with only freezing water below.   
         "I'll kill her." He screamed at them. "Drop yer weapon or I swear I'll blow her brains out."   
         "You shoot her, I shoot you." Vowed Ray dangerously, his aim not faltering for a second.   
         "Yah, but can ya live with watchin' her die, cop?" he tossed dangerously, glancing back at the edge behind him. "Cause I can." Ray stared at him, then started to lower his weapon, Alyana felt the Thomas's aim shift and she realized he was going to shoot Ray. She grabbed the arm that was tightly around her throat, as she shoved his aim off then threw her body backwards. She heard the shot go off, and heard her name, but then she was gasping as the freezing water engulfed her and her assailant. Thomas somehow managed to hit her, as he pushed away and then she was floating on a sea of darkness.   
         Ray and Fraser hit the water at a dead run, taking the barest second to throw off their jackets, neither caring that the temperature could kill them, nor the fact that Ray couldn't swim well. Fraser grabbed hold of Thomas and shoved him toward Ray, who was doing his best, with the bloom-kick movement the Mountie had showed him, and indicated he surface. Ray grabbed the man and headed up, as Fraser dived to find Alyana. He caught sight of her finally and started to drag her to surface, just as Ray joined him again.   
 Together they pulled her out of the water, Thomas was laying, cuffed by Arnold a few feet away, as they laid Alyana on her back and Fraser checked her pulse.   
         "I..Is she?" began Ray fearfully, his eyes widened as Fraser began CPR. "Christ! Don't do this Aly!" he pleaded as Fraser breathed air into her lungs while Ray rhythmically matched his count with the hands he'd placed over her sternum.   
         "Com'on Alyana." Whispered Fraser as his mouth covered hers again. After what seemed like forever, she coughed and they rolled her on her side to dispel the water she threw up. She blinked Ray gently rested her head against his lap and Fraser called for a blanket to warm her.   
         "R..Ray?" she croaked gazing up into the worried eyes that  now held hers as cold, shaking fingers brushed at her cheek.   
        "Don't do that ever again!" he blurted, trying to ignore the urge to crush her in his arms.  "W..what would you have done if Fraser hadn't been here? I can't swim, Alyana! You almost drowned!" She offered him a small smile as Fraser draped the heavy wool blanket over her and started rubbing the circulation back into her hands and arms.   
         "I'm s..ss...sorry." She stammered, the cold taking hold of her. "H..he was going to s...shoot you."   
         "He was gonna shoot you too remember?" he demanded, his relief becoming anger. "You prefer drowning to being shot?"   
         "Ray." Said Fraser quietly. "She's okay, calm down." Ray shook his head as the paramedics arrived and proceeded to put Alyana on a stretch and offered blankets to Fraser and Ray, until one of them noticed that Ray was bleeding.   
         "Hey, you've been shot." He observed his fingers glancing over Ray's shoulder. Ray shoved him and the blanket away as they loaded Alyana into the ambulance. Ray didn't care that he was shot, didn't care that the his shoulder was on fire and the rest of him half frozen and wet, all he could see was that he'd almost lost Alyana, another partner. He ran a shaky hand through his now slick hair as Fraser approached and draped the blanket around the detective's shaking shoulders. His hands rested on Ray's shoulders, but he didn't say anything.   
         "I can't do this, Fraser." He whispered wondering if it was the cold or fear that caused his body to tremble so badly. Fraser turned him into a quick embrace, then led him to the ambulance.   
         "Let's go, Ray." He instructed quietly, as he helped Ray inside then climbed in behind him and swung the door closed.   
  

         At the hospital, Ray finally let his shoulder be seen to, after they assured him that Alyana would be fine, but they wanted her to stay over night in the hospital for precautionary measures. Wearing a sling, he tracked down Fraser, who was talking with Alyana in her room. Ray stopped just outside the door.   
         "He's angry with me, isn't he?" she was asking Fraser, who stood next to the bed she lay in.   
         "He'll get over it." Fraser assured. "Ray is a highly emotional individual, especially when mixed with the adrenaline that comes with these kind of situations."   
         "How do you know?" she demanded. "He probably hates me now. He's right, what if you hadn't been there and I had drowned because he couldn't swim?"   
         "Ray wouldn't have let you drown, Alyana. He'd have found a way to save you, that's just the way Ray is." He sighed. "But I was there and everything is okay now. He'll get over his anger, I've angered him myself on many occasions, but he always got over it."   
         "How did you anger him?" she asked curious, thinking Fraser was perfect in Ray's eyes. Fraser smiled ruefully.   
         "There were many things I did, that I didn't realize I was doing. We almost split up our partnership over it because we both were too stubborn to see the other side."   
         "He would never have stopped being your partner, Ben" she insisted. "The both of you too right together, to good a team."   
         "Even the best partners have falling outs' Alyana." He stated calmly. "Ray actually hit me over this particular one."   
         "He hit you?" she stared at him incredulous and Fraser smirked.   
         "Yes, but I understood later why, and he let me hit him back to even the score."   
         "Did it give you any satisfaction?"   
         "A bit." He admitted. "But I was so worried he really would go through with breaking up our partnership that it actually hurt to do it. I didn't want to loose him you see and neither of us seemed to be able to communicate properly. I was too logical and he went too much on instinct. We finally reached a compromise and I am glad that we did."   
         "He said I listen more than you did." She said smiling. "That you had a hard time trusting him at first." Fraser nodded.   
         "I was so used to being in control it was hard to go on the word of another, even if he was my best friend. I was never good with expressing myself."   
         "Do you think he'll give me another chance, to be his partner?" she asked hopefully.   
         "I'm sure he will, Alyana." Promised Fraser. "You scared him, that's how Ray reacts when he gets scared, he lashes out and gets angry. He'll calm down, you'll see."   
         "He misses you, Ben." She informed quietly.   
         "I know." Admitted Fraser. "I miss him too. I wish things could be different for us."   
         "Do you...do you mind if I ask you a personal question, Ben?" Fraser nervously caressed his right brow.   
         "Um...all right. How personal?"   
         "Well, I think that Ray is in..."   
         "Hey, Fraser's how're ya doin'?" Ray suddenly asked, making his presence known and flashing her a warning look. She averted her eyes and blushed as Fraser smiled at Ray.   
         "How's the shoulder?" he asked his friend and the detective shrugged.   
         "I'll live." He returned with a grin. "Ah..Fraser, you mind if I talk to Aly alone for a minute?"   
         "No, not at all, Ray." Assured Fraser quickly as he retrieved his Stetson. "I'll wait outside." Ray nodded and closed the door behind him. When he turned back to Alyana she couldn't meet his eyes.   
         "What are you doing?" he asked her, his voice lower than normal and she sensed the fury that lay beneath it.   
         "We...we were just talking Ray." She explained, fidgeting with her bed sheet. Ray approached and settled on the bed beside her, willing her to meet his gaze, which she finally did.   
         "You were gonna tell him somethin' stupid and I don't appreciate that, Alyana." He pressed firmly.   
         "I'm sorry, Ray." She sighed. "But maybe if you did tell him he'd stay and you could be together again. I see how you two are, you're like one person, and he seems to read your thoughts. You need him."   
         "How many times do I gotta say it?" he hissed. "I am not in love with Benton Fraser." He leaned closer. "Why can't you trust me to know my own heart? Yah, it would be great of me and Fraser could be a team again, but we can't so drop it. I've accepted that and yer my partner now, so why would ya want me to go back with Fraser?"   
         "But I see the way you look at him, Ray." She insisted. "I see the way he looks at you. You're meant to be together but you're both afraid to admit it." Ray's jaw locked and she could tell he was trying to hold in his temper. It was killing her to say these things but she loved him enough to want him to be happy.   
         "This is the last time we're gonna discuss this Alyana." He decided, his voice shaking with emotion and barely contained fury. "I am not in love with Fraser. He is not in love with me. What we shared is hard to explain and it may be a kind of love but it's not the kind yer tryin' ta turn it into. Yer screwin' wit my head trying to make me doubt my own feelings and I don't like that." He took a deep breath to steady himself, his next words were more of a low growl from the effort he was using. "You want to be my partner and my friend, I accept that. But if you bring this up one more time we're through, you got me?" He saw the fear in her eyes but didn't let it deter him. "I've got enough problems without you tryin' ta make more. Now, are we partners or do I walk outta here solo again?"   
         "I...I...please Ray." She whispered and he forced himself  to ignore the tear that slid slowly down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I...I want to be your partner, please." Ray nodded after a long moment and stood.   
         "Okay then." He agreed. "We're still partners. I'll come by to pick you up tomorrow. Get some sleep."   
         "T..thank you, Ray." She managed as he turned to leave.   
         "Get some sleep." He repeated and left. Alyana released her tears the moment he was gone.   
  

         Ray stood staring at Fraser as he unrolled his bed for the night, watching the familiar way his muscles rippled beneath his white T-shirt and the tightness of his jeans. Fraser shot him a questioning look.   
         "What is it, Ray?" he asked curious at the way Ray was staring at him. For a long moment Ray didn't speak, but Fraser was patient, used to the was his friend expressed himself, knew he was searching for the words that didn't come easily.   
         "Frase," he finally said, moving to squat down beside the Mountie. "You remember that buddy breathin' thing you did back on the Henry Adam?"   
         "Allen." Corrected Fraser automatically. "And yes I do, why?"   
         "D..do you ever think about it?" He glanced at Ray puzzled, then sat down on his bedroll and wrapped his arms around his long legs, resting his chin on his knees.   
         "Think about it in what way, Ray?" he queried. "Think of it on the whole, for it was quite an adventure, or just that specific part?"   
        "S..specificly that part." Managed Ray nervously. Fraser shrugged.   
         "Not especially, no." he replied calmly. "I mean I remember it because I gave you air to keep you from drowning and I remember you were oddly upset afterwards."   
         "D...did you ever wonder why...that I was upset I mean?"   
         "I just assumed it was stress, you did almost drown, Ray." Reminded Fraser. "Why? Would you like to tell me why you were upset about it?" Ray settled on the floor beside him, careful of his shoulder as his eyes scanned the room looking for a place to land.   
         "I...umm.." He glanced at the floor and Fraser detected a slight flush in the detective's pale cheeks.      "I..well, I thought you were...ya know..k..kissin' me."   
         "Well, I was in a way, Ray." Returned Fraser logically. "Our lips did touch and your mouth was over mine, so I suppose it was a type of kiss, but there is really is no other way to give a person air as effectively."   
         "Yah, I..I know that." Agreed Ray quickly. "I um...it surprised me and I..well, when I asked if..ya know, if anything had changed between us I meant...well, because of that I thought..." Fraser rescued him from his embarrassment.   
         "You thought I was making some sort of pass at you?" he finished quietly and Ray nodded. "Well, I was under a lot of stress to keep you as my partner, Ray- would making a pass have worked?" Ray's eyes shot up startled and Fraser smiled. "I'm joking, Ray." Ray relaxed chagrined and Fraser felt bad for teasing him.   
         "Have you...er.." Ray was getting redder. "I know this is a personal question but have you...um ever...y'know kissed a guy...one that wasn't drowning, before?"   
         "Just Ray Vecchio." Fraser stated admitted simply.   
         "Really?" Ray declared shocked.   
         "He's Italian, Ray." Fraser clarified. "It was his way. He's an affectionate man, but he's quite heterosexual, I assure you."   
         "A...are you?" stammered Ray.   
         "Am I what, Ray?"   
         "Y'know..Ya like girls, guys or...b..both?" Fraser stared at him so long he wished he had never asked the question.   
         "What are you asking me, Ray?" he demanded quietly, though Ray detected only curiosity in the Canadians voice. "Are you asking if I am sexually attracted to you?"   
         "No no." Ray denied quickly. "N..not me nece..nec..guys in general."   
         "Do you believe you are sexually attracted to me, Ray?" Fraser prompted, ignoring the other question.   
         "I..I..damnit!" Ray rose and stalked to the kitchen. "I shouldn't have ever started this stupid....!" He slammed the cupboard open to pull down two cups, the slammed it closed again as Fraser walked up behind him. "Aly...Alyana thinks...she thinks I'm y'know in love wit ya...like in 'that' way."   
         "And you aren't sure?" Fraser assumed leaning against the counter, as Ray dropped the kettle onto the stove and flipped on the proper burner.   
         "I..I dunno, Fraser." He sighed shaking his head. Fraser moved closer and placed his hands on Ray's shoulders, careful of the injured area, and gently began kneading the tense muscles he found there. "I'm a sick bastard ain't I?"   
         "No, Ray." Denied Fraser as he felt the blond relax under his touch. "I think you're just confused. How can..how can I help you clarify your feelings, Ray?" Ray chuckled wearily.   
         "I dunno about my feelin's, Frase." He muttered. "But yer doin a great job on my physical well bein'." Fraser smiled and continued the massage across Ray's upper and middle back, again being careful of the detective's shoulder. "Hmmm. They teach you that in Mountie school too?"   
         "No," chuckled Fraser "My grandmother taught me this."   
         "Good lady." Ray almost whispered, the tension was absolutely flowing from his body as Fraser proceeded to his lower back.   
         "Does it scare you, Ray?" Fraser asked suddenly.   
         "What?"   
         "That you...well, that there might be something..sexual between us?" Ray lowered his head and closed his eyes, his grip on the counter tightened.   
         "I don't know." He replied. "I just want to know, y'know? Before I go crazy second guessin' myself." Fraser nodded and slowly turned Ray to face him. Ray raised his head and opened his eyes just as Fraser placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled him closer. Ray's eyes flickered briefly in panic as he tensed, but then their lips touched and it was just as Ray remembered, warm, soft and life giving. The kiss was shy and gentle at first, but then Ray felt his lips part and Fraser's tongue slid inside. Ray's eyes fluttered closed again as he moved closer, pressing his body up against Fraser's. The Mountie released a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around the detective. Finally they parted, each gasping slightly for breath.   
         "Do you know, now, Ray" Fraser asked softly and when Ray's eyes opened to stare at him, they were shaded with desire and just a hint of surprise.   
         "I..I think so." He whispered as the reality of it hit him. "My God! I am sick!" he started to push away from Fraser, but the larger man caught him and turned him to meet his gaze.   
         "It's not sick, Ray." He protested firmly. "I love who I love, social issues don't enter into it."   
         "You mean you're...you're..." Ray couldn't even say it. Fraser was in love with him, with him! A scrawny Chicago flatfoot cop! It boggled Ray's mind.   
         "It's al right, Ray." Fraser assured. "It's okay to be scared, I was when I first realized it myself."   
         "W...when was that?" demanded Ray, still shaken by the discovery that Fraser wanted him.   
         "I believe it was the first day we met, when you hugged me."   
         "Y..You knew all that time?" declared Ray. "And you never told me?"   
         "It wasn't that simple, Ray." Returned Fraser. "I merely suspected it then, but I buried my feelings for a long time. Besides, how would you have reacted to the news if I had told you? You probably would have hit me again." Ray grinned. He did have a point.   
          "So..w..what do we do now?" he asked quietly.   
         "That's up to you, Ray." He replied. "If..if you really want..ah..needed me to come back to Chicago I think I would." Ray stared at him.   
         "Canada is yer home, Fraser." He protested. "I know that and I appreciate ya offerin' but...."   
         "I've been meaning to tell you, this." Began Fraser quietly. "I've been offered a position here again.  Haven't been able to decide on that, I wanted to talk to you. I know you have Alyana as your partner now, and there's really no guarantee that the position they are offering me will allow us to become partners again, but I would be here." Fraser moved away and stared out the window at the lights of Chicago. "I don't want to come between you and my Cousin, after all I was the one that sent her here and she seems...taken with you."   
         "Yah." Ray sighed. "I know." Fraser glanced back at his friend.   
         "How do you feel about her, Ray?" Ray shrugged.   
         "About as confused as usual." He flipped grinning and Fraser smiled. "She's a good partner and a sweet woman. I could fall for her easily, but there's other things involved." He sighed again and moved toward Fraser. "Either way I'm kinda screwed here, Frase. If I keep Aly as my partner, I don't know how long I can keep my feelings fer her a secret. If I get you back as a partner, well you pretty much know my feelings, as much as I know 'em anyway. Either way it isn't good to be involved wit yer partner and either way somebody gets hurt."   
         "It will be a difficult decision, Ray." Fraser admitted. Ray shook his head ruefully.   
         "A year ago I thought no body gave a damn about me," he glanced at Fraser who was about to protest. "In a romantic way, Frase." The Mountie nodded. "I was still tryin' ta get over Stella and livin' someone else's life. Now, I got two people who care about me more than I every probably deserve an' I have'ta choose between them." Fraser stepped up and placed a hand on Ray's shoulder.   
         "You don't have to choose, Ray." He decided solemnly. "I'll just stay on Canada and..." Ray shook his head adamantly.   
         "No, Fraser!" he exclaimed quickly. "I..I mean, you've given me the offer, now let me think about it. I don't want you bowin' out because it's the polite thing to do. I..I just gotta think." Fraser nodded.   
         "Perhaps this well help then, Ray." He began softly. "No mater what you decide, we will always be friends and partners, regardless of where either of us live or with whom we have or don't have a relationship with. I couldn't comprehend you not being in my life and I in yours, even if it is from a distance. I believe Alyana will tell you the same. You just have to do what is best for you."   
         "Hell, Fraser. I never could figure that out, why'd ya think I kept you around?" Fraser chuckled.   
         "Well, then, how about I tell you that although I have deep feelings for you, there is one other person I could consider a relationship with should we decide to just remain friends." Ray's eyes danced and his ears perked up.   
         "Who might that be?" he inquired curious. "Not Frannie?" Fraser shook his head.   
        "Francesca is a wonderful woman and I truly like her enormously, but she would never get used to life up North and I couldn't ask her to give up all that she has here."   
         "Who then?" Fraser flushed and moved away, toward the kitchen as the kettle boiled. Ray watched him stroke his right eyebrow thoughtfully, as he poured tea for himself and coffee for Ray. Ray followed him instant. "Give already. Who has got the great Benton Fraser hooked?".   
         "Ray, please." Muttered Fraser embarrassed as the detective retrieved some cookies from the cabinet and they wandered out to sit in the living room.   
         "Tell me or I'll kick ya in the head, Fraser." Warned Ray with a smile. "I told you, now com'ahn." Fraser sipped his tea and selected a cookie from the package.   
         "She...she's just a woman that I have been...sort of..well working with up home." He finally admitted.   
         "What kinda woman, Frase?" Ray demanded popping a cookie in his mouth. "What's her name? What's she look like? What's she do? Is she another Mountie?" Fraser's head started to spin at the speed with which ray's questions were fired at him.   
         "She... she's....her name is Jeanette Dupois." He revealed, answering the first question. "She's from Montreal, but she has been living most of her life in the United States. She...ah...she's b..blond, wears it in sort of a layered bob. She has p..pale blue eyes and light coloring." Fraser was wondering if Ray was picking up on the similarities that Fraser had noticed between the woman and his ex-partner the first time he had met her. "She's a private investigator and I have been ...assisting her on some of her cases." Again his face flushed. "Strictly for professional reasons of course. She has a rather relaxed view of Canadian Law and I have needed to remind her of a few of the differences on several occasions."   
         "So she's a trouble maker then?" grinned Ray, his eyes shining a Fraser's obvious discomfort.   
         "Well, no..not exactly." Protested Fraser mildly. "She..ah...she tends to get over zealous when she is on a case and sometimes she gets into..er..situations that require a more diplomatic touch."   
         "So basically ya have to run around savin' her ass from getting' jailed or tossed from the country, is that it Fraser?" Fraser actually glared at him and Ray chuckled, knowing he had hit a nerve.   
         "She isn't that bad." He defended with a sniff. Not nearly as volatile and unreasonable as one Stanley Raymond Kowalski, he added silently. "She's actually quite delightful to be with most of the time. Very intelligent and witty."   
         "Is she a babe?" teased Ray sipping his coffee and Fraser blushed again, though he his lips twitched to hold back a smile.   
         "She's very lovely." He admitted with a nod.   
         "Have you and she..y'know..." Ray made some crude gestures and Fraser threw a throw pillow at him in disgust."   
        "You have a dirty mind, Ray." He tossed, without even a trace of anger in his voice. "No, of course we haven't. I don't think she even realizes I'm..."   
         "In love with her?" Ray prompted helpfully.   
         "A man." Returned Fraser quickly and Ray raised an eyebrow in disbelief. How could anyone not notice Fraser wasn't a man? Women fell all over him. The Mountie must have seen the question in his eyes and decided to elaborate. "She treats me...well, like you treat me, well when we were partners. Like chums, friends, only she doesn't hit me when I aggravate her, although I seem to do that a lot as well."   
         "Yer never gonna forgive me for deckin' ya, are ya, Frase?" demanded Ray perturbed.   
         "Oh, I have forgiven you, Ray." Fraser assured quickly, then added with a smile. "I just don't intend to let you forget it." Ray growled and tossed the pillow back at him and Fraser chuckled as he deflected it with his hand. Ray smiled at him, then moved to sit beside him. Fraser returned his suddenly intent gaze."   
         "So, it's my call, hey?" he asked quietly and Fraser nodded.   
        "I'll be here for two weeks, Ray." He informed quietly. "Think about it." Ray nodded, that he would do. Hesitantly, he moved forward and touched his lips to Fraser's in a shy kiss. Fraser smiled, but didn't press for more, as the blonde rose and stretched, careful again of his shoulder.   
        "Given' me somethin' to think about." He explained moving toward his bedroom. "Night Fraser."   
        "Good night, Ray." Fraser returned watching his friend disappear inside his room. "Sweet dreams."   
        "You too, buddy." Ray called back as he shut the door. Fraser rose and carried their mugs and the package of cookies to the kitchen. He placed the dishes in the sink and returned the cookies to the cupboard, then wiped down the counter. Ray had given him something to think about as well.   
  

         Ray opened the door to his apartment and stepped wearily inside. He was tired, it had been a long day, longer it seemed since Welsh had him on desk duty because of his injuries. Alyana had stopped by, but since he was only doing paperwork he told her there wasn't really field cases for them to work on. She had been quiet and withdrawn since her near drowning and Ray suspected she was avoiding Fraser, she had an excuse not to accompany Ray and her cousin almost every time they had invited her along for a meal or an outing. Ray was still trying to sort out his own feelings, so didn't press her for an explanation, one he probably wasn't ready for anyway.   
         "Ray!" greeted Fraser delighted, as he looked up from the sauce he was cooking. "You're home. How was your day?" Ray shot him a look that said don't-ask, and Fraser smiled. "That bad?"   
         "I hate light freakin' duty." Ray growled as he pulled off his jacket and pulled his weapon and spare holster out of the waistband of his jeans. His shoulder was still sore, but he didn't have to wear the sling any longer, yet Welsh still wouldn't let him back on the street. Two more days the lieutenant insisted, just two, but they might as well be a month to Kowalski who was itching to get back out and work the street.   
         "Did you speak with Alyana, today?" Fraser asked as he added some spice to the sauce. Ray nodded.   
         "Yah. I think she's still ticked at me." He commented as he pulled a soda from the fridge and popped the tab, then offered a bottle of water to Fraser.   
        "Thank you kindly, Ray." He accepted graciously. "Why would she be upset with you?" Ray shrugged, not really wanting to tell Fraser that his cousin was jealous of him.   
         "Women are hard enough to understand." He muttered, hopping up on the counter and sipping his drink. "And a Canadian woman is impossible!" Fraser chuckled. Ray shared his smile, watching Fraser as he spooned up some of the sauce and held it out for Ray to taste.   
         "Mmmm, good." He complimented as Fraser turned back to the stove and turned down the pasta.   
         "Doesn't need more seasoning?" he suggested and Ray shook his head.   
         "Nah, tastes great." Fraser drained the spaghetti as a knock came at the apartment door. Ray hopped off the counter and went to answer it, smiling in surprise as Alyana stood on the other side, wearing blue jeans and a simple white sweater, her hair pulled back in a pony tale. She returned his smile hesitantly.   
         "Hi." She greeted quietly. "Am I intruding?" Ray grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.   
         "Partner's never intrude." He told her closing the door. "Hey, Frase, look who came for dinner." Fraser smiled warmly at her.   
         "Hello Alyana." He greeted. "Just in time." Alyana returned his greeting shyly.   
         "I can't stay." She protested. "I just wanted to return this to Ray." She held out his code enforcement book that she had taken home to look through. Ray took the book and tossed it on the counter.   
         "Okay, now sit down and we'll eat." He stated gently ushering her toward the kitchen table.   
         "Ray, I really should go..." she protested, but Ray was already pulling out her chair and gently pushing her down into it, as Fraser brought the food to the table.   
         "What do you want to drink?" he asked her, ignoring her protests. She sighed and accepted a bottle of water, then he and Fraser joined her at the table. In only a few moments she was more relaxed, enjoying the teasing that Ray and Fraser threw at each other during the meal. They were arguing playfully over some of their escapades, Ray especially accusing his friend of being entirely to frivolous with Ray's life on more than one occasion.   
         "I was merely adding some excitement to your life, Ray." Replied Fraser mildly.   
         "You had me jumpin' through hoops, is what ya were doin'." Responded the adamant detective. "My heart was always in my damn throat because you were so careless with your own life. Like when we smuggled you in to that funeral parlor." Fraser smiled.   
         "You thought it was a good idea at the time, Ray." He reminded calmly. "We had to find a way to reveal what was going on."   
         "Yah," agreed Ray. "But when I came in the next mornin' and yer coffin was closed, Christ I just about lost it. Then ya wouldn't wake up."   
         "It just took me some time to come back that's all." Replied Fraser with a sigh. "And it all worked out fine." Fraser smirked. "Although Francesca was quite upset with me."   
         "I still don't know how it got out what we were doin'." Chuckled Ray shaking his head. "But I gotta admit, ya had a hell of a turn out fer yer first funeral, Frase." Fraser laughed.   
         "That's encouraging then isn't it?" he remarked. Then to Alyana. "Ray doesn't care much for dead people."   
         "I noticed." She agreed with a smile. "He stands with his back to them when we're in the morgue. Mort thinks it's funny." Ray grimaced.   
         "I'm eatin' here." he grumbled. "Can we talk about something other than Mort and dead guys?" Fraser laughed, noticing the queasy look that came over the detective's face.   
         "Certainly, Ray." Agreed both Mountie's simultaneously and Ray shook his head clear.   
         "Freaks." He muttered, causing the Canadians to chuckle. Suddenly Ray's head shot up and they peered at him curiously.   
         "What is it, Ray?" Fraser asked. Ray jumped up from his chair and grabbed his notebook out of his jacket pocket, then started flipping through the pages. "Ray? Ray? Ray?"   
         "What?" the detective finally asked, as though noticing them for the first time.   
         "What is going on?" demanded Fraser calmly, folding his napkin and setting it aside as he rose to walk over to his friend.   
         "It's this case I'm workin' on." He informed them both, still flipping through his book, then stopping to read something he had scrawled on one of the pages. "I told ya about it when I first picked ya up, it was makin' me nuts." Fraser stared at Alyana surprised, there really had been a case bothering him.   
         "What sort of case is it, Ray?" inquired Alyana, also leaving the table to stand beside them.   
"Bodies have been disappearing from the local funeral parlors." He told them. "There isn't any pattern to the victims, they're male, female, different  origins, but they've been disappearing and the only link that we have is that it's always the stiffs that are only about one to three days old. We've checked out the personnel the parlors, had surveillance to see of we could catch someone in the act, but we've had nothin' and the stiffs keep disappearing."   
         "Were you  thinking of using our plan like before to get inside the parlor or graveyard to catch the culprit?" suggested Fraser intrigued and Ray shook his head.   
         "No way!" he laughed. "This time they might try and cremate you, not just suffocate you. No, I just remembered the coffin they put you in."   
         "Why on Earth would that be relevant?" demanded Fraser confused.   
         "The guy said yours was air tight, to prevent any bugs and things from getting inside," he frowned slightly. "That's why it scared the hell out of me when I came in and saw it closed. Anyway, if they make specialty airtight coffins, wouldn't they have lower budgeted ones that aren't air tight? And maybe just as deep as the one you were in that...."   
         "Could hide another body." Finished Fraser impressed. "Of course. And if the coffin wasn't air tight, someone could smuggle inside under a body, or even replace the body under the false lining to show the body was missing, but it never actually left in the first place."   
        "Exactly." Agreed Ray grabbing up his holster and gun, then shrugging into his jacket. "The last robbery took place today around noon, so if we go back to the funeral parlor, the body might still be in the coffin."   
         "And the person who is stealing them would be waiting to smuggle it out." Stated Alyana delighted and Ray smiled at her.   
         'Let's go." He led them out of the apartment and down to the GTO, before Alyana had the thought to ask if a warrant was needed. Ray and Fraser exchanged a glance. "We'll figure that out later." They told her and she shook her head as she climbed in the backseat.   
  

        Fraser stood next to Ray Kowalski's desk and sipped the eggnog, that one of the female dispatchers had insisted he try, as the festive mood of Christmas filled the squadroom of the 27th precinct.  His partner was involved in a deep conversation with Lieutenant Welsh, while Detective's Dewey and Hewy were dressed Santa suits offering party favors  and small candies and gift baskets. Diefenbaker was going person to person, receiving entirely too many sweets for Fraser's liking, but since it was a party he'd let it go. He smirked, it wasn't as if the junk addicted wolf would listen to him anyway.   
        He took another sip of his drink and glanced across the room at Francesca Vecchio, who was staring out one of the few windows in the precinct, watching the gentle falling snow. She had seemed preoccupied the last few days, but had been unwilling to admit anything was bothering her when he had inquired earlier in the week, in fact she had been almost abrupt with him. He had stopped by with Ray to visit, thinking Francesca, who used to hang all over him, as Ray would say, would be pleased to see him, but he had miscalculated. He was too modest to consider that her mood was contributed solely to her possible anger with him for staying in Canada, but he suspected he was part of it   
        He, Ray and Alyana had busted the body theft ring just a few days earlier, Ray's hunch of the coffins had been correct, and the robbers were selling the bodies to a medical science team outside of the States for experiments. He and Ray had not had much of a chance to talk, since then, and he wondered what Ray's decision regarding their partnership was going to be. Fraser would honestly accept either decision the detective made, he just wished he'd hurry and make it. Ray had not tried to kiss him again, since that one night and he suspected it was because it would simply add to the detective's confusion.   
         After a brief moment of indecision, he decided to try and approach her.                 He had just set his cup on Kowalski's desk, when he noticed his partner had also been watching Francesca. He had an odd expression on his face, not unusual for the blond here lately, he had seemed distant and stressed. Every now and then Fraser noticed his friend's gaze drift toward Alyana, who was still in her red serge, smiling and visiting with some of the other officers, then back to Francesca, and for once Fraser couldn't comprehend what Ray was thinking. Someone had put on rock music and the first song was an upbeat favorite.   
         A flash of decision swept over Kowalski's face as he quickly excused himself from Welsh and strode determinedly toward the sad looking civilian aid that used to be his pretend sister. He whispered something in her ear, as he grasped her arm, and she looked up startled. She was shaking her head, but Ray was already pulling her away from the window and pulling her into his arms. She looked wary and flustered as they started to dance, Kowalski moving her to the gentle swing beat of the tune. At first she seemed uncertain, but soon her, once make believe brother, was leading her into a delightful number of steps. He'd toss her away then pull her back, do a few quick steps in his arms, twirl her under his arm, then back again.  The others had started to watch them and cheered them on. Fraser noticed that Alyana watched intently, Ray's eyes meeting her's occasionally over Francesca's head, but he never missed a beat in what he was doing.   
         The song changed and the tempo increased. Francesca was laughing as Ray led her into a more complex number, grinning the whole way through, and Fraser realized he'd rarely seen the detective so open, yet Fraser could tell it was a cover for what Ray was really feeling and that bothered him. A couple of the other women grabbed Dewey and Hewy to join the dancing and soon everyone was getting into the game. Those who didn't have a partner, clapped or sang loudly, Fraser declined when asked, for fear he couldn't keep up with the others.   
         FootLoose, an older favorite began and Fraser watched Francesca blow her bangs out of her eyes with a gathered breath, as she realized they were about to go faster, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. Kowaski spun her around him, over him and under his legs, twisting and turning so fast Fraser had to fight to keep them from becoming a blur, yet Fransesca kept to it and worked in perfect time with her partner. Finally the songs changed to a traditionally slower melody and they stopped breathless, the squadroom applauding their efforts.   
         "Thank you." Gasped Ray to Francesca, who was fanning herself as he led her to a chair at his desk, where she literally dropped into. Fraser handed them both a cool drink, Kowalski downing his in one gulp, while Francesca sipped hers a little slower.   
         "That was wonderful." He assured them both with a smile.   
         "I'm beat!" exclaimed Francesca, but her color was high and she was smiling, an improvement over her earlier state. She glanced up at Kowalski, who was leaning against the desk, also trying to catch his breath. "Why did you do that Ray?"   
             "I felt like dancin'." He returned, his eyes darting to find Alyana watching him, as Fraser retrieved another drink for him and this time he just took a few sips.   
         "I..I didn't realize you were so good." she commented smiling.   
         "I've been tryin' ta tell ya this forever, Frannie." He winked at her. "I'm very good." She blushed and looked away, surprised at the sensations that roared to life inside her when he gave her that wicked-bad-boy look of his.   
         "That's not what I meant." She muttered shaking her head. Ray chuckled and surprised her by hopping up on his desk and laying across it, one leg dangled the other perched on the edge.   
         "I know." He sighed, closing his eyes for a minute, despite all the hoopla around him he was exhausted. It had been a long day, he, Fraser and Alyana had been out tracking a suspect, which they eventually found and booked just a few minutes after the party started. Ray had not been sleeping well and had been up very early that day, and had to come back tomorrow for at least a few hours, even though it was close to midnight now. His impulsive need to take cheer Francesca up had left him exhausted, even though he and had fun.   
         "Are you tired, Ray?' Fraser asked him quietly, observing the taught lines around the detective's face.   
         "Mmmm." Was his answer, his eyes remained closed. He was getting a headache, perhaps from being over tired or it could be the punch, but his head was suddenly throbbing.   
         "Perhaps we should go then." Suggested Fraser. "I'm more than ready to leave when you are. Ray?" The detective didn't move for a second, then he reluctantly opened his eyes and slid off his desk. Fraser helped him to straighten up slightly, suddenly concerned that the normally hyper detective may be too tired to drive.   
         "Are you okay?" Francesca asked, noticing the blond's weariness. He nodded.   
         "Yah." He assured running his hands over his face for a moment, trying to get some life back into him, then waving a hand toward Alyana. She smiled and joined them.   
         "Yes, Ray?" she asked politely.   
         "If ya can pry yerself away from yer fan's," he remarked. "We're ready to go. If you wanna stay we can arrange a lift for you with someone." All three of them stared at him surprised, wondering why he was being so sarcastic to his partner. Alyana stared at him mutely for a long moment.   
         "I'll walk, thank you kindly, Ray." She returned finally, in true Fraser like neutrality.   
         "Yer not walkin' and don't start with that crap tonight, Alyana." He warned grabbing up his raglan, as Fraser and Francesca exchanged a worried glance.   
         "Umm..why don't I take Benton back to your place, Ray." Suggested Francesca. "Then you and Alyana can go..together..and um..talk."   
         "An excellent idea, Francesca." Agreed Fraser before Ray could protest, as he retrieved his Stetson.   "I will see you at home, Ray."   
         "No, wait..." began Ray frustrated as Francesca and his ex-partner made a hasty exit. He made a quick tightening movement with his head and neck, like he had been jolted suddenly, a gesture Alyana had come to realize was his willful retraction of the desire to get physical with something. Ray released a long, slow breath then grabbed his keys and headed out, Alyana following quietly behind him. Neither spoke as they stepped out into the cold December evening. The snow danced merrily around them in delightful patterns, but for Once Alyana didn't pause to admire the beauty of the scene. Instead she regarded Ray thoughtfully as the flakes caused his spiked hair to glisten teasingly as he unlocked the GTO. They climbed inside and he revved the engine, pulling quickly out of the department lot and onto the almost vacant roads that lead to the Consulate.   
         "H..Have I done something to upset you, Ray?" she finally asked, unable to stand the silence between them any longer. Ray didn't even acknowledge her, just kept his eyes on the treacherously icy road before them. "Ray? Please talk to me."   
         "Talk about what?" he muttered. "Just what do you want to talk about, Aly? How about we talk about the weather, always a good topic." Ray made and exaggerated sweep of the windows of the car. "Hmm, looks like it's snowin' probably cold too. Well, that's that. Have we talked enough?" Alyana was surprised she had to suppress an incredible urge to reach out and slap him. Instead she put on her best Mountie face and in a passive voice said.   
         "If you are going to be belligerent and childish, then don't worry about it, Ray. I wouldn't wish to distract you from your driving." Ray didn't bother to tell her she was already distracting him, just by breathing and sitting in the car with him. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, trying to focus on the road that had become so blurry ahead of them. Alyana noticed them start to drift across the white line, and although there were  no other cars on the road at this time of night, she feared for their safety. She asked him to pull over.   
         "Why?" he asked her tiredly, to which she returned firmly.   
        "You can barely keep the car on the road. Pull over and let me drive." Ray nodded and pulled to the side of the road. He couldn't argue, he could barely keep his eyes open and he didn't want to endanger her with his inability to drive safely at the moment. He started to move to her side and she slid over him, as they exchanged seats. Ray's eyes opened wider as she almost landed in his lap at the effort, but then they were in position and Alyana was moving the car back onto the road, slowly. Ray didn't criticize her, as he had when Fraser drove so slowly, he knew the roads were icy and she wasn't used to the GTO. She did a good job though, and in a manner of minutes they pulled up beside the Consulate. She got out and Ray moved behind the wheel again, so Alyana reached in and confiscated the keys. He gazed up at her.   
         "I can't drive without the keys, Aly." He explained wryly and she nodded.   
         "You're too tired, Ray." She stated, leaving him to sit in the car, with his door standing open, as she moved up the Consulate steps. "You can take a nap in the car, or come inside, it's your choice, but you aren't driving home in that state." Ray groaned, he really didn't want to go in with her, he just wanted to go home, and he cursed Frannie and Fraser for running out on him, at least Fraser could have gotten him home. He shivered in the cold and finally rolled out of the car, closed the door, and trudged up the steps after her. She hid a smile and closed the heavy door behind them , locking it securely, then headed upstairs toward her apartment. Halfway up, she realized Ray was still standing down on the lower level. "Ray?" He glanced up at her.   
         "Just remembering the last time I had to spend the night here." He commented quietly, glancing around, but unwilling to make a step toward the stairs. "Fraser arrested me." Alyana turned and slowly descended the stairs to stand next to him. He looked absolutely worn out.   
         "I remember him telling me something about that." She said quietly. "You're tired. Come up and get some sleep."   
         "I can sleep down here, Aly." He decided. "I've done it before." Alyana regarded him for a long moment, then reached out and took his hand.   
         "Please come up with me, Ray." She requested quietly. "I'll call Ben and tell him you are here so he won't worry." Ray stared at her and realized even she was starting to blur. He sighed and nodded, slowly following her up the steps. Inside her apartment, she quickly walked over and pulled out a trundle bed from under the day bed and popped it up into position. She pulled out clean sheets from her small closet and quickly made up the bed, shooing Ray away when he tried to help. When she was finished she turned back toward her partner and found he had fallen asleep in the one chair she had in the room. She smiled and took the opportunity to change into her red long johns, and pull a robe around her. She gently shook Ray awake, helping him pull  jacket and boots, then his shoulder and ankle holsters and weapons, which she placed on the small table beside him. She guided him over to the day bed, it being more solid than the rollaway, and sat him down.   
         "Aly," he muttered as she pulled his shirt over his head. "I'm not a kid I'm just tired." She smiled shyly and nodded, as she reached for the button to his jeans. His hand stopped her and his eyes, suddenly focused on her quite clearly. "I'll leave'em on." She shrugged, trying not to let her disappointment, and moved away.   
         "I'll go call Ben." She offered leaving the apartment so if he wanted to he could finish undressing and get into bed.  With a sigh, he stretched out on the surprisingly comfortable bed, his socks and jeans still on, and pulled the blanket over him, laying atop the sheets. He was so very tired, but he'd wait to at least say good night to Alyana, his guardian angel. He smiled and closed his eyes, he'd just rest a minute. 

         Ray awoke to unfamiliar surroundings and semi darkness. The street lamp outside the Consulate shone a pale light though the only window and added a ethereal softness to the blackness of the room. He glanced over at the tiny form curled up on the trundle bed just a few feet away and smiled. He was still tired, but he was rested enough to drive now, at least. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was missing. He shot up in the bed and glanced quickly around, then he noticed his the light bouncing of metal on the Alyana's small table, where his guns, watch and bracelet lay. He didn't even remember her taking off his jewelry, he really must have been tired.   
        He quietly grabbed his jacket and felt in his pocket for the keys, nothing. He knew they weren't in his jean pockets, so he searched the small room quietly, but came up empty handed. He found his shirt, pulling it over his head in a swift motion, it was chilly and he shivered a little without the warmth of the blanket. He found his boots, grateful that the light gave him way to see, and pulled them on, then strapped on his shoulder holster and gun, leaving the smaller ankle one to carry. He didn't want to wake Alyana for his keys, but he also wanted to get home. Tomorrow, he looked at his watch, correction today was Christmas Eve and he still had to go into work for a few hours before he could finish up his errands for Christmas.   
        He moved silently toward Alyana, glancing down at her and thinking how beautiful she looked in her sleep. Her tiny hand was closed into a half fist and Ray saw his keys in them. He grinned and shook his head at her stubbornness, then carefully started to pry the keys from her fingers. He had to almost lean across her body to do it, though he didn't actually touch her, other than her hand, and her sweet scent filled his nostrils. She moaned and rolled over onto her back, startling him backward to keep her from knocking against him. Her long dark hair flowed against the pillow and whispered about her pale porcelain features. Her fingers tightened on his keys involuntarily in her sleep and he thought those silly red long johns looked absolutely adorable on her. He resisted the urge to pull a silken strand from her cheek, tried not to look at the way her small, rose colored mouth parted with each breath she took, and reached for his keys. He almost had the elusive things, when he glanced down again and found her watching him sleepily. He offered her a weak smile as he started to pull his keys from her grasp, but she tightened her grip and he sighed.   
        "Com'ahn, Fraser," he teased her softly. "I gotta go home. I'm fine now." She shook her head and continued to stare at him, her deep blue eyes piercing his soul. "Please can I have my keys?" Alyana seemed to consider, then a small smile formed on her lips.   
        "You can." She agreed and watched him smile with relief. "For a kiss." He tensed again as his smile dissolved.   
        "I don't think..." he began hesitantly, but he saw the plea in her eyes, one that said please don't reject me again and shatter my heart completely. He nodded finally and lowered his mouth to hers, intending it to be brief and strictly platonic, but the softness of her lips held him captive and before he realized it he was deepening the kiss and she was opening her mouth to him. She tasted so wonderful, better than the sweetest candy, softer than purest silk and he wanted more, so much more than to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, inviting him to share the bed with her, as she moved slightly to give him room, and Ray stretched out beside her.   
        The keys dropped from her hand as her fingers found their way into his hair and Ray pulled her body closer to press against his, to feel his heated arousal and how much he wanted her. This was heaven, this was right, this was what he wanted, she was what he wanted and at that moment Ray made a decision that would change his life forever.   
    
  

        The New Year was being celebrated in a big way,  Inspector Cabot had insisted they hold it at the ballroom of the Consulate, as a gesture of good will between the two working departments. Every one, that was not on duty, of course was permitted to come as they liked, which worked well for the detective divisions and street cops who were stopping by hourly for a bit of food and drink didn't feel as off set in their blues. The holiday workers at the department were coming in shifts, each getting a couple of hours away to enjoy a little Christmas Cheer. Fraser was dressed in navy wool slacks and a red and white sweater, while Alyana stood beside him in a charming sleeveless creation of green, white and red silk. Her dark hair flowed down to the middle of her back in thick dark waves, pinned back from one side with a jeweled mistletoe comb.   
         Most people had  already come and gone during their shifts, though the party was still in full swing, both Mountie's were beginning to wonder where Detective Kowalski was. He had dropped Fraser off early in the day, so he could help with the arrangements of the party, and claimed he would see them there, but he should have gotten off shift hours ago and Ray would have called them if something big was happening.  Welsh had come in around six, claiming he'd last heard from Kowalski around three that afternoon and that he hadn't said anything much, just reported in. Elaine wandered up in a pretty black cocktail dress with a Christmas scene embroidered across the bodice and full skirt, and whisked Fraser away for a dance. Alyana moved closer to the door, wishing desperately for her partner to arrive. She had already danced quite a bit, but she just couldn't enjoy herself until she knew where Ray was.   
         Finally she saw him, in black jeans, a red silk shirt, open at the neck, and his leather waistcoat, he actually turned heads when he entered. His hair was, of course wildly spiked and wavy, but it gave him the rebel appeal that carried  of the rest of his outfit, giving him a dangerous and mysterious appearance. When she saw the blond, on his arm she had to swallow the knot that suddenly lodged in her throat. He'd brought her! That bimbo was his date? He hadn't said that he would be bringing a date, why hadn't he told her? Why bother to dress up if he wasn't even going to give her a second glance?   
She suddenly felt deeply ashamed for her thoughts. Ray had made it clear they were just to be partners, she was the one who wanted more, but she was sure he was attracted to her, he'd kissed her he had made love with her twice. Still he had laid the ground rules, then why did it hurt so much. He watched her partner guide the beautiful, stylish woman out onto the dance floor and begin to dance. They moved well together, as though they had been dancing for years, they were good enough to be competitive, and she noticed all eyes watched them admiringly. Ray was smiling at her, he was making her laugh and there was something intimately familiar about the way they held each other.   
         Finally Alyana had seen enough and she turned to wander out onto the terrace. She closed the doors on the laughter and music and stood, staring out at the evening snow. It was cold but she didn't care, she didn't even feel the cold, all she could feel was embarrassment at being such a fool and pain for accepting what she couldn't have. Now she knew how Ray felt about Fraser, but if he did love Fraser, why was he with that blond? She shook her head and wrapped her thin bare arms around herself, the chill finally staring to penetrate, but she didn't want to go inside, not yet.   
         "Aly?" inquired a familiar voice softly and she turned to stare at her partner's worried face. "You okay? Fraser said he saw you come out here." He stepped out and shrugged off his jacket, quickly spreading it over her slim shoulders. "It's freezing out here, you'll get sick." She turned away from him, but pulled his coat closer around her, it was warm and smelled like him, the man she loved. "Are you mad at me or somethin'?" he asked his breath shaping a soft cloud of frost that drifted along the air toward her, as he rubbed his arms in the thin shirt.   
         "Go back inside, Ray." She instructed quietly. "You're cold."   
         "Come in with me." He pressed.   
         "I want to stay out here."   
         "Com'ahn, tell me what's wrong?" he urged. "Are ya mad 'cause I'm late? I had to pick up a surprise fer Fraser, kinda his Christmas gift."   
         "Ah yes, dear cousin Ben." She muttered bitterly. "Mustn't forget about him, must we?" Ray frowned.   
         "Listen Alyana, I don't know what's got yer knickers in a twist, but this is a party and we're supposed ta be havin' a good time. Now are ya gonna come inside? There's someone I want ya to meet." She shook her head and Ray let out a growl of frustration. "Fine then, partner, stay out here and freeze" Alyana flinched as the French doors slammed behind him. She barely had a moment to gather her breath before the doors opened again and Fraser walked out. He quietly closed the door and moved to stand beside her.   
         "Aren't you coming inside?" he asked her calmly. She shook her head. "Why? I know for a fact you were anxiously awaiting Ray's arrival, so why are you giving him the cold shoulder now that he's here?"   
         "It isn't your business, Ben." She informed coolly, willing herself not to break down in front of him.   
         "You're hurting him." Stated Fraser firmly. " He is my best friend, that makes it my business."   
         "I'm sure he'll get more than enough comfort from his guest." She assumed.   
         "Ah." Said Fraser. "So that's it is it?" She remained silent, until he grabbed hold of her wrist.   
         "Leave me..." she started but her words were cut off as Fraser almost literally pulled her back through the doors. The warmth was a blessing, but she stood her ground, until Fraser glared down at her with a look she had never before seen in his gentle eyes.   
         "Walk or be carried, your choice, Alyana." He warned. "Although walking I'm sure would be more appropriate to your station." Alyana glared at him then lifted her chin and allowed him to guide her over to where a small group of people had gathered. Welsh, Francesca, Elaine ,Hewy and Dewey, whom Ray had introduced her to when he had brought her to their nightclub and a dark haired man with a receding hairline that she didn't recognize. Beside him was the blond that Ray had been dancing with. Fraser smiled at them.   
         "Hey, Benny, who's this lovely lady?" The dark haired stranger asked, receiving a playful swat from the blond.   
         "You flirt." She accused gently and he grinned.   
         "I'm Italian, what d'ya want?" Fraser chuckled.   
         "This is my cousin Alyana." He introduced politely. "Alyana, this is my good friend and was my first partner here in Chicago, Ray Vecchio and his wife Stella." Alyana shook their hands, but didn't really feel their touch.   
         "The Stella?" she almost squeaked and the blond laughed.   
         "Well, I didn't know I was that special, but yes that's me." She admitted. "Ray, or rather Stan, but if you call him that he might hit you, is my ex-husband." Alyana glanced at Vecchio.   
         "Then you're the...."   
         "The one he was pretendin' to be when he got the luck to take my life and my partner too. But I got even 'cause I took his wife." Everyone but  Fraser and Alyana laughed. Fraser because although he knew Vecchio was only joking, it was made at Stan's expense, Alyana because she was completely confused and more than little appalled.   
         "I...it's very nice to meet you." She rushed glancing at Fraser, who quickly took her aside and whispered in her ear.   
         "I don't know why you're angry with Ray, if you're jealous of Stella or of me." Alyana gasped. Ray had admitted he was in love with Fraser? Before she could consider this, however, Fraser continued. "You seem to be of the idea that he is in love with his partner." She nodded despondently. "Alyana, you're suspicions are correct but you've..." She glanced at him surprised.   
         "Ray is in love with you." She determined quietly. "I know it he..."   
         "Ray is in love with his partner.," agreed Fraser. "But I'm not his partner anymore, Alyana." His voice lowered to a velvet softness. "You are." She stared at him. "I told him I was offered a transfer  back here over a week ago, asked him if he wanted to be partners with me again." Alyana's lower lip trembled and Fraser caressed her cheek. "He turned me down, Alyana." Her gaze shot up toward his in hope and disbelief. "He wants us to be friends, but he knows my place is in Canada and his is here," He smoothed her hair. "With you." She shook her head, afraid to hope, afraid to believe Ray wanted her over Ben. "It's true, Aly, I never lie." Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as Francesca approached them.   
          "W..where's Ray?" she whispered aloud. Francesca stopped beside her and smiled.   
         "I think he said he was going home." She commented. "Said he was tired."   
         "Excuse me." Alyana offered before hurrying past them and out the door.   
         "So she's Stan's new Mountie, hey?" remarked Vecchio, joining them,  with a small grin and Fraser nodded. "Good, I like her. He deserves someone special like that." Fraser nodded and draped an arm over his friend's shoulders.   
         "You are very right, Ray, my friend." He agreed. "Very perceptive of you." Vecchio grinned.   
         "Always am, Benny." He commented. "I picked you didn't I?" Fraser laughed.   
  

        . Alyana stepped outside, her heels slipping slightly on the icy steps of the Consulate, despite the sand that had been thrown over them to prevent accidents. She glanced around, as she pulled Ray's jacket closer around her, looking for a sign of the blond detective. She saw him huddled in his car in the far side of the street, frost partially distorted her view through the windows; it was running but he had not left yet. She hurried down the steps and across the street to the GTO that was as much a part of Ray Kowalski as Fraser's Stetson was to him. She knocked on the passenger door window and watched him jump in his seat, reflexively going for his gun. He sighed and reached across the seat to unlock the door for her. She quickly slipped inside, glad for the warmth that the car's heater offered her; now she remember why she left Canada!   
         "H..hi?" she managed, trying to stop her chattering teeth. "W..were you l..leaving?" He continued to stare out the window as he nodded. "I..I thought it was a party y..you wanted to enjoy? A..all your f..friends are inside." He shrugged.   
         "I changed my mind." He stated sullenly.   
         "Ray, I..I'm sorry about....I didn't mean to be...to ruin the party for you." She offered quietly.   
         "I didn't mean to be late, Aly." He sighed with a shake of his head and she stared at him. He thought she was angry with him for coming late to the party?! "I had to pick up Vecchio and.....Stella. Their flight was late and we'd planed it as a surprise fer Fraser. I'm sorry ya got mad."   
         "Ray," she began, moving closer to him in the seat, but he interrupted her.   
        "An' I'm sorry I was such a jerk at the Christmas party, I was just tired and...well, I didn't like the way those other guys were hangin' all over ya." Alyana swallowed her cry of joy, Ray had been jealous! She tried again to explain.   
          "I wasn't angry because you were late." She bit her lip, her face was already flushed with her embarrassment. He was going to think she was such a fool. "I...I thought...when I saw you come in I thought the blond..that is Stella was your date. I was jealous." Ray finally looked at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes and she averted her eyes in shame. "I was a fool I know. I mean I have no right to..."   
         "You were jealous 'cause I danced with Stella?" he asked amazed and she raised her eyes to his again.   
        "I didn't know she was your wi..your ex-wife." Suddenly Ray started to chuckle, then he started to really laugh. Alyana sat there in silence, her face beet red as he laughed at her, but she deserved it she had been a fool. Finally when she thought sure her face would bring forth every person in the vicinity like a beacon in the night, Ray sobered and spoke.   
         "I..I'm sorry babe, but it's just so ironic." He suppressed another chuckle. "I been tryin' ta get Stella outta my system forever if feels like and when I do, I want to introduce you to her, to show her the new woman in my life, and yer jealous because ya think I'm dating her!" Alyana smiled, it was rather funny. Ray reached over and kissed her. She stiffened in shock, then melted against him. When they parted he gazed down into her eyes and smiled so sweetly that Alyana thought she could now die happily after seeing such a wonderful smile. "I love you Aly." He stated. "Not Fraser, not Stella, just you." Alyana thought her heart would burst as he gave her an affectionate squeeze.   
         "Let's go ring in the New Year, partner." He prompted, shutting off the engine and throwing the keys in his pocket, She gave him a dazzling smile and scooted across the seat to follow him out of the car. They hurried across to the Consulate and stepped inside, Ray kept his arm around her waist and she his. She realized he wasn't wearing his shoulder holster, but he caught her look and pointed to his boot, he never went anywhere unarmed. She smiled and let him lead her out onto the dance floor, as he pulled his jacket from around her shoulders and tossed it to Fraser, who caught it easily and set in against a chair smiling.   
        Ray pulled Alyana into his arms and proceeded to twirl her around the dance floor. Fraser and Francesca soon joined him. Ray and Ben exchanged a glance that spoke of their bond of friendship, a bond that would never be broken, regardless of where either of them were. Stella and Ray Vecchio moved out onto the floor, then Elaine grabbed Dewy and soon the four couples were dashing about the floor in a wonderful display of friendship and music. The countdown to midnight started and people echoed it around them. ...5...4...3...2...1...Every one cried out as confetti fell from the ceiling and welcomed the New Year with a kiss, especially the couples on the dance floor.   
        Welsh stood to the side,  thinking Francesca Vecchio looked as though she had one the lottery as Fraser's head dipped  to press his lips to hers. Ray and Stella, were smooching like newly weds still, Elaine and Dewey were  trading an affectionate kiss and Ray Kowalski was twirling around his new partner, never missing a step of the dance as they kissed passionately, oblivious to their surroundings and eyes only for each other. The Lieutenant grinned and sipped his glass of punch. It was good to have the family back together again.   
    
    
  

Look for the parallel story of   
Fraser and his new partner in Canada,   
coming soon!!   
  


End file.
